Slip and Burn
by cHiya-tSukAsa
Summary: She is known to be perfect, Innocent and Pure.. Everybody expect it of her..but this is just an outer image. Nobody knows her true self which she keeps secretly.But what if somebody Finds out she is really.. a dirty princess. CHAPTER 11 IS UP!
1. Dirty Little Secret

_**OOHH.. Hehehehe First Lemon Fic..**_

_**Ahihihihi.. Hate to admit it, But I'm quite a little pervert myself.. So plz don't judge me.. I'm still sophisticated.. but i have a little naughty mind..and I need to let it out**_

_**I may not write it well, But hey .. I'm just testing my abilities. hope it can pass.**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine, Not Mine, Not mine.. need I say more? Ok, NOT MINE!**_

_**Summary: Mikan is known by the school as pure elegant Lady of the rich Sakura family. She is admired by many for her utter beauty and Talents. However When the School Devil Heartthrob, Natsume, finds her witnessing him having intercoarse, He uses this as blackmail for her to become his brand new candy.. Whats the dirty princess about to do? NxM, YxM**_

**Some facts: Important Characters**

**Mikan is not dumb. Not an Idiot in this story! She's Smart! Ok! Her family owns the school and other branches of Alice academy in the world**

**Hotaru isn't that cold But is emotionless, Parent's who Own a car company with many Branches across the world.. she and Ruka are in a relationship**

**Natsume is a Playboy, and a rich Delinquent. Father is a huge rich Stock holder and Business man**

**Youichi is Mikan's adoptive brother, He loves his onee-chan.. but not in a brotherly way.. I'm actually thinking putting forbidden love here ^^ though it's not a taboo really.. they aren't blood reated so it's fine , right?.. Anyways, Youichi will be one of Natsume's rivals wakekekeke.**

**Ruka? well. he's the same.. Family who owns a hospital.. Truth be told.. He and Natsume ain't Best friends here.. Just acquaintances .. As I would put it**

**Mikan Sakura : 17**

**Hotaru Imai: 17**

**Natsume Hyuuga: 18 **

**Ruka Nogi: 18 **

**Youichi Sakura/ Hijiri**

**The rest will be mentioned later**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 1 : Dirty Little Secret**

" Ah.. nnn...." she moaned as she rubbed her womanhood with her panties on.. her core was twitching as she once in a while poke fingers on to it.. " Hah... Hah.." she panted now, with one hand fondling her erect breast while her other hand kept on rubbing her lower region.. she was really hot.. she can't understand why. Why she is doing this... But her mind can't seem to get her body to Obey...

" Nnn!.." Her whole body twitched as she finally inserted two fingers on her naked hole..she kept panting as her other hand was playing with her nipples.. her forefinger repeating circles around it..she spread her legs wider and pumped her fingers faster, faster and faster until..

" Nnn.. Yes.. " her fingers stopped pumping as she found her release She moaned carefully and arched her back on her chair. her legs spread wide on her desk.. she panted at the end of her masturbation.. she can't believe this.. she can't believe she low put herself masturbating in this kind of place. Of all the places.. Here. In the student council room.

'_**Hah..hah..Stupid Ho..taru.. Ever since... she.. gave me that DVD.. I've been get..ting urges since then**_..' she panted still not recovering from her previous activity. What she meant By the DVD was Hotaru gave her a hentai DVD.. For someone like her..At first she refused the idea by watching the Horridious film as she would put it. BUt it seems out of sheer curiosity, she watched it.. and had various nosebleeds before.. She was a Lady.. With Perfect attitude, Brains and talent.. But that's exactly why Hotaru gave her a Hentai film. To let her at least have the Idea .. of what it was to be pleasured.. The girl was stressed often. Trying to match up to her family's files, has lessons 24/7 on things she wanted to master and Manage the school activities. It ain't easy.. I tell yah.

But hey!. Hotaru just wanted the best for her friend. She wanted her to open her mind to these things a little bit.

She lifted herself to sit up straight at the bench.. she looked at the mess she created a while ago and sighed, She was still bare in the chest though she had her uniform on.. and her lower region didn't have much clothing on. It's been a habit now.. Her curiosity had caused her addiction. Maybe for some girls.. these things are normal.. But for her.. It's a brand new thing to enjoy.. But it won't be long til' she gets bored playing with herself. she may need help.. ( *Raising eyebrows )

She took her time dressing.. After all, Nobody was here.. it was already 6 o'clock in the evening.. Nobody would come looking for her.. They expect the Innocent princess was already home. Yeah right.. For a person busy as her? Home at this Hour? _Pfft_ For Pete's sake.. she's the Student Body President, Though she's a Highschool Junior.. But her abilities are beyond worthy, Nobody questions it.

Trust me.. there are a lot of things she needs to handle. Well.. for today I think she didn't need to handle anything concerning school.. there was none to be precise.. The only thing she handled now was her urges that needed to be filled... The council room was big... Plus being the chairman's daughter had was a big help for her.. the President's office was another room inside the council room.. plus her room was soundproof an it had a powerful lock.. So if she needed to _Do_something for her own accord.. I don't think somebody would Mind it.. they hear nothing anyway..

After she was done dressing.. she wiped the mess she made using a towel that was in her cabinet and threw it away to the very end of the garbage bin covering it with more trash so nobody would notice it.. She can't let anybody find out. Everybody thinks of her as Elegant, Cute, Innocent, Humble lady.. and what if they find out? Her name, NO, Her family's name would be tainted. She was Proper, Perfect in the eyes of many.. she can't risk destroying that image, especially when her family expects too much of her.. The Eldest child out of two. She had a younger Adopted Brother, who was a year younger than her.

' _**Why**_? ' she wondered..

' _**Why is my body quickly reacting to these hormones.. I hate it.. yet at the same time..Like it... damn.**_.' She bit her lower lip.. she looked at the mirror on her room.. She formed her mouth in an 'O' shape and blushed.. Her Nipples were still Perky and visible over her uniform, Mikan cupped both her breasts and pouted at herself..

' _**I especially hate these Sensitive pair of tits..' she squeezed them lightly..' Geez.. They get so aroused easily! their nothing but trouble **_' she let go of her breast and tried to hide the perkyness( is that a word? )

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She closed the lights of the big empty Council room and proceeded to walk to the main gate to get her ride home from their driver..She she wiped her pair of specs and put in on it's case then to her bag.. Though her eyes aren't ruined.. she just wanted them for style and so that she can put up a responsible mature president image.. she only wears it when she has public announcements or meetings to attend to..

She put a finger on her cheek as she was walking.. " _**Hmm...when is my ballet recital again?**_ " Typical her...She still felt the need to improve more

She passed through various classrooms. But suddenly.. she paused, Did she just hear right? She listened more closely

" Ah.. Har-der, Nn! " Her eyes widened..A Moan? to be specific a dirty Moan! she listened intently as she neared the voices that were suddenly getting louder as she went nearer.. Her heart was Pumping fast. She just found a live show.. Not one of her films that she secretly keeps.. she gulped as she peeked through the little opening in the door..

Her face became red at the sight that was bestowed upon her.. There she saw two people making love or simply having sex inside of the classroom.. She didn't utter a sound as she intentively watched the couple. The girl was pushed at the desk while the guy was pumping from behind her, Holding on to her hips for better access..

' _**What the hell**_? ' She inwardly gasped...face getting redder... heart pumping faster and Body having goosbumps.

" Ah!.. OH MY GOD...Nat-su...me-kun.. Harder... Ple..ase. " The girl barely said it. Mikan was feeling hot all over her body again as she watched the two.. She now started to fondle her breast with her now erect Nipples as she started to imagine that she were the one being pumped on to the desk ..

" _**Arg Whats wrong with me?.. aren't I suppose to stop them! and I'm the president for pete's sake!**_" But her mind failed to send neurons all over her body.. Yes her mind was ordering it.. But her heart was dominant.. she was having 50/50 deciding what to do.. to just simply watch the live show.. or ruin the couples fun of it..she watched the boy's member intentively..' _**God.. that's big**_.." she blushed

Oh ... what could be the feeling of the real thing? she wondered.. she was and expert on the subject yes she knows the process, but ain't that much on experience

She slumped down the floor.. still peeking at them.. trying not to let a moan slip. '_**Damn this Hormones! and I just finished masturbating'**_.. she thought as she started to pant softly sweat starting on her body.

" Ahh! I-Im Almost...ah.. At m-my Limit!.. " The female cringed and her body was twitching. looks like she was about to cum..And the Boy.. As Mikan kept watching them, Her panties were getting wetter and wetter.. She noticed The Boy just panted and his face was red.. He was not moaning or anything.. Mikan noticed this.. But the scene was still hot as ever for her.. She rubbed her wet area, and without noticing.. let out a moan.. but not to loud.. to bad the boy heard it though.

He had the most alluring crimson eyes.. he looked towards the door to take a glance at his intruder, he made eye contact with Mikan'..Mikan's heart was beating fast.. He was looking at her.. while doing this random girl. The wierdest thing ever, was that Mikan did not turn to leave.. She drowned in those eyes.. and besides she was pretty busy at the moment with her hands.. her face was so fucking sexy right now.. The boy keep staring at her eyes.. his mouth forming to a smirk.. He pumped on to the girl faster while looking at Mikan.. though it's half her face only. Mikan's heart skipped faster.. Oh God.. this was so fucking hot.. he was doing this girl and his eyes showed lust toward Mikan.. he was smirking at her for god's sake.. Mikan pumped a finger on her core.. she was mesmerized.. By that face..

" AHHH!.. " The girl couldn't take it much longer.. she had found her climax as she moaned loudly unable to control.. Mikan was awaked from her trance by that moan.. and without her Knowing.. her feet started to sprint her away from the scene.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The girl lay limply flat on the desk panting.. The boy noticed that his intruder was now gone and frowned.. he was aroused by the fact that someone was spying on them, It turned him on.. it was thrilling.

The boy slid out the random girls wet hole. he wiped his wet shaft with the girl's skirt and zipped it back to his pants..The girl glanced back towards him still panting.. " .. Natsu.. me-kun... why didn't ... you come? "

she asked

Natsume buttoned the buttons to his uniform, Leaving the first two open..He raked his messy raven hair and sat on the desk with one leg crossed manly with his other..his eyes were in a trance He wasn't satisfied enough..He wanted more.. but too bad his shaft was not standing for this bitch..

" Tch..it was good in the first round, senpai.." he started and faced her with a devious face.. " Tasting _candy _( women ) is great.. but you could get full by it too.."

The girl who was his senpai Knew what he meant.. He wasn't known a playboy for nothing.. Of course she knew his habits.. she was too full of herself thinking that he would stick to her..her eyes widened as her lips quivered.." Na-natsume-kun.. No.. " she contionously shook her head.. Natsume still contained his devious smirk and got up from sitting "After tasting its sweetness continueosly.. The deliciousness just disappears.. " he turned to walk out the door.. " as the girl had hot tears streaming her face. She tried to stop Natsume.. " Wait! Tell me what I did wrong! I'll fix it! please! Don't leave me.. I- I Love you! " She said..

Reality sucks.. This doesn't really touch him.. The lines are all the same..It ain't something new. He was used to this.. he really didn't care breaking these sluts hearts.. after all.. The women he always plays with are whores.. Why would he stick to one if he knows they are just bound to cheat? he doesn't have a thing for serious girls.. Too clingy, all being self-concious..He was rich, Handsome, smart.. every kind of a guy a girl want to go after..too bad, he ain't perfect.. He's a playboy and Bad-ass trouble maker.. and for some reason.. a lot of girls fall for the ' **ore-sama type** '. He would mix up in flings to satisfy his hunger.. but soon after he gets tires.. he'll move on tasting another candy.. and he was full eating this candy now.

He flung his arm away from the girl. " Too bad senpai, You fell for the bad-guy. It's over, and don't think I'll ever come back.. If you chase after me.. I'll kill your family business " The girl gasped.. their family was just in th middle class.. A family who owns a small dental clinic.. Mess with this person.. They might not have a future anymore!.

" B-But You took advantage of me! I'll tell people! " she had resorted to the only thing she could think of.. she tried to blackmail him " I'll create a scandal! " she added.

He scoffed to ridicule her. " Hn, You were willing, it ain't taking advantage..Scandal? Go ahead and try... I DARE you to try.. " his eyes were cold as the icy tundra of Siberia.. The girl quivered and shrunked back in fear.. .. She couldn't find the words to counter that statement. She knew well what he could do.. she had resorted to nothing but cry...

Natsume smirked and left the girl but not after saying " **Goodbye bitch**.. "and walked out..

After Mikan ran as far away from the scene.. She stopped at the schools water fountain and splashed water on her face panting heavily from all the running.. " What was I doing back there?! " She thought fraustratedly

" He saw me! Masturbating no less ! well, only half the face though..But still.. ARH! great... That's just great... what if he finds out who I am? " she slouched down covering her face with her hands...

" Oi.. You." a deep stern voice called out to her.. She immedietly turned to the owner of the voice.. and the seeing the person made the hair on her stand up.." _It's Him! _" She stood up immedietly, red all over again as she recalled the activity she saw him do..

" W-what do you want? " she tried to act tough.. though it isn't working..

He was leading on the wall near the fountain hand's still in his pocket..with one foot in the wall too..He smirked

" You know it's bad to spy on people's private moments, _Kaicho_ (President)" he said

" I DON'T know what you're talking about." she reasoned.. he chuckled.." Oh really.. " he moved to get near her..Mikan was stiff. Natsume stared at her Body from bottom to head..." Then why was your polka-dotted panty soaking wet.. Why was your face flushed in a slutty manner.., and You DO know I can see your erect nipples can you?.. She gasped quickly covering her breasts and closed her eyes in embarressment..

' _**Yada!( No ) Why? Just Why did I have these breasts!.. And it's the worst possible time ever! '**_

Natsume reached from behind her..taking her in an embrace. after prying her hands from her breast replacing it with his, Fondling it.."

" Ch-chotto! ..Ah.." She moaned.. for some reason Natsume had quite an effect on that.." I didn't know _kaicho_ had this kind of side in her " He put more pressure in his fingers .. rolling her hardened sensitive nipples.

' Taihen. A-atashi.. no Karada..( Oh no... My Bo-body ) she panted and squirmed little moans her lower region beyond wet '_** Just why did he have to touch the nipples! I can't fight back**_! Natsume was amused by her.. Not once.. did he ever think

The president was this dirty.. He had the impression of her as a fancy goody-little-two-shoes. He knew it was her.. He knew all along when he saw her spying on him..It turned him on.. The innocent, smart, pure Sakura Mikan.. had another side.. a dirty side... A rare candy.... A VERY rare candy..

' _**He can't...DO THIS TO ME! **_" Mikan finally had the will power to shove him away.

" Stop that! " She glared daggers at him.. though still red.

" You were enjoying it. " He said smirking... she didn't answer him.. she just kept glaring .. Natsume shrugged at her glare.. he wasn't affected by it. Not at all.

" Bullshit..."

" Whoa, Even has this kind of language? I'm very intersted pres,"

Mikan was really nervous inside.. truth to the fact.. for the first time.. she doesn't know what to do..

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Cliff Hanger^^.. Neways, that's all I had to put.. Its already light out in my dorm and I dont want to risk destroying my eyes using the comouter without proper light.. besides.. I need sleep.. I have a long day tomorrow.. YAY! its our school festival! whoohoo.. So I'll be doing nothing than just playing games all day ^^**

**So.. There you go.. thats my first chap... If you ever like this.. Kindly press the button below.. I want to know my efforts aren't wasted... Hope you understand.. thanks**

**Love lots..**

**cHiya **


	2. Sweet lies and temptation

**Hmm.. Ok, I think I'll go ahead to chapter two.. Sorry for the late upadate.. Its MARCH quite a busy month for me since it's almost closing time.. I need to prepare for the National Achivements Test in march 11.. Pass projects which is a ton .. toggle it with the final exam in 25-27 and Done! sad to say since it will be the last of my sophomore year.. Im making the best of it sorry again guys**

**Oh and to remind you.. The pairings in this fic are Natsume/ Mikan and Youichi/Mikan.. Youchi will be appearing in this chappie..^^**

**I hope you like this story, Oh and to the person who reviewed regarding that it's my first time writing a lemon fic? believe it ^^ It really is a to let you know.. I have been reading lemons since I was like 8? heheh and been watching a couple ' H '( SUE me I'm a pervert.. Joke) .. Plus the one one the bra thing? she was already fondling her breast when she saw Natsume all ECCHI so her bra was probably off.. no a little off at that time.. **

**Enough of my ramblings.. on to chappie 2**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2: Sweet lies and temptation**

Mikan sat on her desk.. she stared of to space.. there were a lot of paperwork on her table and she just plays with her pen while she was leaning in her hand.. The student council secretary sweatdropped.. It was one of the rare moments the president wasn't absorbed in work.. She usually is active in this things.

" Uhm.. Mikan-chan is something bothering you? " Anna Umenomiya, The Secretary and one of Mikan's friends asked.. she was carrying a tray of tea and snacks for her while peeking in the door separating from the student council room and her room when she caught her in her trance. Upon hearing her voice.. She immedietly snapped back in reality causing her to drop the pen in her and she was fidling with..

" A-Anna! I didn't notice you there ahahaha, sorry " she faked laughed arranging the papers that were need to be signed..Anna sweatdropped.." It's okay.. I was just wondering why you weren't so active.. usually you get this done in 15 minutes. " she said referring to the papers..

" Yeah-Uhh... I was just.. rearranging my thoughts hahaha don't worry .. I'll get this done in no time, Starting now! " she said anna just giggled. She found Mikan cute

" You don't have to do it right away Mikan-chan. In fact, everyone is in the room, so why don't you just leave that for a while and Join us.. we are having tea and snacks. " Anna said. Mikan thought for a while before answering her..

" I guess I could take a little break.. " she smiled and got up.." I'll be there in a minute..." she reassured

" Okay " Anna smiled and turned to leave her room..

Mikan slumped down her chair and sighed...' _**Why am I so dumbounded! This is really affecting my Character!.. and.. and ..it's all Because of him! **_" she thought angrily and bit her thumb while recalling the past event.

**Flashback**

_Their encounter has moved to this point.. Mikan decided to take a gamble and deal with it.. she almost choked.. holding her breath for so long..she remembered it, no matter how much she tried to shake it off her head.. But the feeling kept tingling on her._

_" So WHAT? " she barked.. " Can't a girl get a little stressed relieved?! " His expression angered her and embarraressed her to highest point.. God she would like to wipe off the smirk on his face.. By ANY means as possible. _

_" Heh.. I can't believe it. this is very intersting indeed.." His face went near her and his hands were both on this pockets he neared her ear.. because of nervousness it seems Mikan can't move an inch. " I wonder what everyones expression would be if they all found out? " he whispered huskily on her ear and what he said caused an immediete response to her neurons pushing him back " What do you Intend to do? " she said softly as her voice quivered, and her eyes covered by her bangs she clenched her fists tightly. Before she sprung her haid to face him.. she had tears in her eyes . Before she could say another word. Natsume had pulled her towards him hands securely on her waist as he kissed her passionately.. " MMFF!" she muffled trying to fight back. His tongue has already started exploring her own mouth and due to the tears and body tension she had built up.. she was weak.. and eventually did nothing.. But his hot kisses made her want to dominate him too. Now she struggled to fight his tongue.. clutching his half open shirt.. and after some time. Natsume pulled away their faces still inches closer and their tongues had connected to a bit of saliva.. Oh yes.. He was enjoying this. He had Made his decision.. she was going to be next. His new candy. Mikan had a flushed face on.. she kept shooking her head as she let go of Natsume and Natsume also let go of her.. then she slumped down the ground hands to her face as she felt embarrassed.. Natsume looked at the cute girl..He was smirking.._

_" If ever you are interested on what I'm intending to do with this matter.. just come to the back of the school gym tomorrow...I'll be waiting.. " and with that.. he left.. going to the place where he parked his bike.. Leaving Mikan in such a daze .. angered to be exact unable to fight back the tears... her family, Her honor, her respect, her Image, her life she worked hard to create.. All destroyed just by one simple mistake.. one simple action. She slipped.. Now she has to face the consequences_

_' __**This is so fucked up**__ ' she thought_

**End Of Flashback \m/**

Mikan sighed the most biggest sigh she ever created and touched her temple. she was having the most humongous headache ever.. She recalled his words.'.._**to the back of the school gym tomorrow.. I'll be waiting**_ '.. The horror.. Shall she face him? ' I'm afraid..' she thought worriedly

" MIKAN! HURRY UP OR ELSE WE"LL TAKE YOUR SHARE! " Anna yelled across the room

" AH! GOMEN! I'M COMING " She hurriedly stumbbled out of her huge chair and sprinted out her room

As she came out.. there were a lot of people.. well mostly all of the student council was there, sitting to have their tea..

" You're slow Baka " Mikan looked seeked the person who called her though she already know who she is.. She set her eyes on a short raven haired girl with amethyst eyes sipping her tea calmly

" Ehehehe " she laughed nervously " Gomen Hotaru.." She sat down in a single chair while a blue haired girl came and served her tea..

" Doshita no Mikan-chan? Are you sick or something? " She asked.

" Iie.. Im fine Nonoko-chan " She reassured waving her palm up and down sipping her tea that was poured by Nonoko..

" That's good to hear " She smiled... Mikan looked at the people around her.. Seems to her they were really worried. She was glad they existed.. HEHE Let me Introduce to you the student council. also known as her friends..

Let's start from the top..

With Mikan as the president.. You already know who she is..

The person Occupying the vice chair was a reliable person though he is Mostly shy and timid. he has proved to have a great mind and a good strategist.. almost as good as Mikan.. Ladies and Gentleman Meet Tobita Yuu..The student Vice-chair

Next we have the Secretary.. You already know her.. Her name is Anna Umenomiya.. A cheerful first year High freshmen who was wothy enought to be the council's secretary.. To be honest.. she has a knack for organizing things plus she cooks well so I guess that's why they chose her..

Nonoko Ogasawara, The ass. Secretary.. She is Also known as Anna's cousin.. she has blue hair and is the same height and age as anna. She is good in chemistry.. Has a hobby for collecting weird things for expirements

Next we have the Treasurer.. This person's name is Hotaru Imai.. AKA the Ice queen and Mikan's bestfriend. She has a greed for money.. amost everything she do has a payment in exchange.. But hey even though she's like this.. she is good in budgeting funds and finds a way to raise money for the council to use for the school.. But beware.. this person's hobby is Blackmailing.. Her Number one target is Ruka NOgi.. her Boyfriend and Fiancee arranged of course but they're in love..~ tehee. really doesn't need an ass. treasurer.. sh can handle money herself. And she doesn't trust other people with HER money as she says.

Head of the student Disciplinary team.. we have Misaki Harada.. She is the most violent of them though she is feminine.. Misaki is supposed to be in college now but due to problems in her household.. She missed one year of school so that is why she stays..She is also Mikan's cousin. rumor has it she was involved in a gang fight but nobody dares to question further

And here we have the members of Disciplinary team:

Kokoro Yome: Spiky haired lad who keeps smiling which is weird.. has a gift.. that he can read minds.. he is supposovily a lie-detector in their group for deliquents.. ( YAHOO)

Mochiage (?) (Sorry don;t know the last name) bald hair guy.. always the victim of Misaki's rock hard punches.. Misaki treats him as a punching bag.. but remind you his a man full of promise! ( pfft.. did I jsut say that? hahaha)

And Lastly

Kitsunemi (?) ( Is that right? sorry) also spiky haired guy. but his face looks like a little fox.. he always have mischievous tricks up on his sleeve.. better not inderestimate him.

Ok so these are just the main members on the student council.. ( I won't mention all of them!) As Mikan sipped her tea.. the others were engaged in a conversation about the latest Manga Anna Bought.. brought up by Anna. Yes, she's an anime freak.. No helping it since half the members are also otaku's.. Hotaru can't seem to help to notice her friends' uneasyness.. yes Mikan was listening to them. But Hotaru can see Mikan's facade.. She really knows when Mikan is really absorbed in her thoughts...

"...It was so sad.. It turns out Sora wasn't really the flan prince of Najika and he told her that before he died! waaahh! Sora-sama!.." Anna had saucer eyes as she recalled the chapter she read.. the other's sweatdropped not really knowing what Anna was talking about..( By the way, Its Kitchen Princess manga and to those who haven't read it. sorry for the spoiler )

" Anna! don't you read or buy any action mangas! their all just mushy romance stuff! blah blah blah! I have no interest in whatsoever happens to that Sora Dude. let him die for all I romance! get a life girl! and Go buy Zombie-loan! or better yet, Some Smut manga if you like mushy stuff make it have a little H atleast! " Mochiage said getting tired of all the mushy romances Anna was talking about until Anna glared daggers at him and threw him the circular tray in her hand and landing exactly on Mochu's forhead causing it to gauze out blood anime style.

" THAT HURTS WOMAN! " he shouted in Pain

" HMMPH! SERVES YOU RIGHT! PERVERT" everyone laughed at the pair.. heheh Mochu is always the human punching bag

Mikan just sweatdropped and tried to laugh with them..Until Hotaru spoke up..

" Oi. Baka.. it's really annoying when you are all plastic in the outside.. why don't you just melt and tell us what's really bothering you? You're starting to get on my nerves with that forced smile.." Mikan's eyes widened and everybody was now turning to Hotaru then to Mikan Trying to know what the fuss is all about..

" Ano.. Mikan-chan, Is there really something in your mind? " Yuu asked trying to fill the silence..

" Mikan, c'mon you can tell us " Misaki wanted her cousin to express her feelings..

" Wh-what?.. really you guys its nothing! don't worry I-"

" Mikan " Hotaru cut her off sternly and she sighed getting grumpy all of the sudden..

" I told you.. it's just nothing.. I just.. got off in a bad mood yesterday..." she said slumping

" What caused that mood? " Nonoko asked

" Eh?.. ano... well..Some guy..was Ticking me off.. really guys its really nothing " she tried to reassure them

" Who? what guy? " Boy Hotaru was so persistent..' _**What is she?! Sherlock? **_' Mikan was ticked off right now.. Hotaru was interrogating her

" He's nothing.. just quite annoying really.. His name is Natsume something? I didn't really catch his last name. " she said it with part the truth.. she really didn't know his name.. after all her memory was quite clear.. Who wouldn't remember his name when all that girl screamed yesterday was NATSUME.. HARDER! or something.. if it weren't Mikan.. surely it would be disgusting to th eye of the human who wasn't perverted as her.. SHHH don't speak! it's a secret.

Upon catching the name Misaki suddenly entered in the conversation.." Wait. Did you just say Natsume? Is it Natsume Hyuuga? " she said furrowing her eyebrows. everyone turned to look at Misaki to know what she was about to say next.

" I don't know! It depends There are a lot of names I don't bother to memorize you know! " she defended herself

" Well you should know him Mikan.. I mean.. he is one of the powerful people in this school and in Japan.. in terms here in school.. of course you have higher status.. But in terms of the business world.. It's a diffrent story, His Parents owns almost half of Japan! " Yuu exclaimed quite knowlegable on him..

" Huh? really? " they all dropped dead sweatdropping.. Mikan really didn't really pay attention to business issues sometimes no matter how high the person is. ' _**Hmm... surely there is a high possibility that it's him **_' she thought..

" Mikan.. He's a dangerous person!. Heck he's my worst enemy in dealing with discipline with him! Ugh.. His Uniform is not properly worn, He skips classes, has a rude behaviour towards teachers and innocent students and he is most CERTAINLY known for fratenizing or just plainly PLAYING with girls.. Did I not mention he even has his own Bike parked in the school it is strongly forbidden you know? even if he has his licence! He can't do that here! Just because he's parents are powerful doesn't mean he could get away from everything and disrespect people! argh I get irritated just thinking about it!? Hmm?" Misaki spoke bitterly of him.. clenching her fists as fume steamed out of her ears and vein marks appeared. she loathed him.. Oh how she Loathed him

" So what did this Natsume guy looked like? I have memorized all of the students of this academy and there are only about 15 Natsume's including girls on this school .." Anna said in a secretary manner." Maybe it's not really him.." she added..

Mikan inwardly sweatdropped.. It was dangerous.. if she slipped out another unnecessary words.. her secret would be out! Though they were her friends.. It's still embarrasing to admit that she was that kind of woman! and may I add a disgrace put on her pride? NO.. She won't tell them the exact details.. she'll gamble.. It won't hurt to tell a little bitty teensy white lie right? Ok.. She was now going to pay her acting skills a test.. She acted dumbfounded " I don't think that was him.. " she started.. " I think he was.. Kind of.. Clumsy. Big time nerd. Ok I'll tell you.. He was shorter than me and was stalking me! He confessed to me and he was really annoying! I turned him down harshly so I felt guilty towards him! I made him cry ! And you know I can't handle tears. that's why I'm so down.. "

She finished her little story.. everyone was dead silent at first causing Mikan to twitch uncomfortably . everyone was silent for awhile and Mikan was inwardly getting nervous.. When all aof the sudden..

" BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Everyone boasted out laughing hesterically except for her money loving friend who just left them to be and sipped her favorite tea ( Hey! I rhymed!).. Mikan blinked her eye twice_**." Eh? It worked**_? ' she thought thinking that her freindswere really a bunch of Idiots. " Natsume Hanabi? him? the green-haired insect fanatic? Bwahahahahahaha "

" Hahaha, Nanda! That was all? My poor little cousin was stalked. Need some help? I could pound him to lay off.." Misaki said suggestively

" We can play pranks too " Misaki's 3 henchmen said

" I could poison him with my chemicals through Anna's food, By the looks of Anna's cooking he wouldn't know its poison " Nonoko waved her hand waving up and dowm with the other hand pressed to the lips with a smiling Anna

" If that was it then don't bring your gloomy face in idiot.. It affects your work thus affects your time.. and time is precious may I remind you.. Ever heard the statement time is GOLD? You waste the money " Hotaru said. everything she does always includes money to her

" Now everyone be nice, Can't you think of anyway to turn him down a safely? " Yuu said quite worried about the poor boy whoever he is

Mikan twitched her mouth and eyebrow dumbfoundedly, Boy her friends could be idiots and pure scary. Bah who cares.. atleast she got away with it..." Ehehehe, Those are all nice suggestions everyone..but I already took care of it.. Now if you all would excuse me.. I'll be checking the school grounds now.. Yuu.. can you finish the papers in my desk? thanks ahead.. just use my stamp" she hurriedly explained and went out of the council room... everyone just stared at the door blankly after the bang and Hotaru.. ' _**Baka.. There is really something going on.. I'll just wait longer I guess.. I like thrills**_..' she thought and sipped her remaining tea while the others went back to their usual conversation and Yuu attentding to Mikan's paperwork

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mikan walked on the the lonely corridors as the place was isolated.. it was 2 o'clock students were in classes.. the council has exceptions.. since they usually run the school...she slowed her pace as she thought of the memory she had earlier with her friends. ' One heck of a way to get out of that situation ' She thought.. As she passed through the the garden to go to the Another Building. It's a habit.. Walking around . Since very young she was a wandering kid, ALL seemed like a treasure map to her thus walking around Became a habit..then when she turned, She spotted an Oh so familiar person lying down the grass sleeping with a lolipop in the person's mouth.. She scowled.. Ohh she's in her president mode now.. She hates people who loiter around or cut classes. Especially when she knows the person very well. She went near him...

He quietly made her way to him trying not to wake him up so she could surprise him while she gets there. when she finally did.. She put her hands on her hips and looked down at the sleeping boy..she said nothing.. But had a scowl on her face.. she towered above the silver-messy haired( but in a cool way ) lad.. and when the lad noticed that he no longer had sunlight due to Mikans shadow, He opened his emerald orbs slowly and it was directly stared into Mikan's eyes.. He said nothing , he had a bored look and he just Yawned. he took away his lolipop and before saying..

" You Know I can see your panties 'Nee-chan " He said casually as he kept staring at it which caused Mikan to jerk back covering her skirt as she put on a flushed face.." Like it by the way." he retorted as he sat up from his lying position taking his lolipop in his mouth again

" Youichi.. What are you doing? why are you here? are cutting classes cause if you are .. I want you to go back now." she said sternly to his relative.. her brother.

" Relax Nee-chan... It's library period.. " he said.

" Then why aren't you at the Library? " she asked

" Your annoying you know.. I'm here reading my book. ain't it the purpose for library time? reading? the library isn't the only place to read " he said slyly.. he was smart and always has a comeback prepared he smirked and Mikan smiled at that smirk

" What you are doing dear brother is not reading but sleeping while eating sweets. doesn't look much of a progress to me.." Don't forget she's older.. she is far more smart.

" I **WAS **reading.. I just happened to fall asleep.. See Look? " he showed her a book to prove he really is reading

" The Black Pearl? You-chan you like ghost stories too much.. yet Likes cute things and enjoys sweets...It's.. weird " she laughed and he was red in embarrassment and anger

" Who told you to be the boss of me? You ain't me.. its my thing.," he said arguing back

" Still its weird " she grinned and ruffled his hair out of his annoyance..He slapped her hand away gently ..but during that slap.. his hand slightly caught hold of her chest..Accidentally may I remind. Her eyes widened and he just stared at his hand.." Yo-you-chan? you may let go now.." she was flushing..

Doki doki doki doki.. was the sound of Youichi's hear pounding lightly.. her voice didn't quite register in her mind.. and out of his mind.. he squeezed it..

" AH.." Mikan moaned.. don't forget her breast is her weak spot.. Upon Hearing Mikan's Moan Youchi blushed and snapped out of it releasing his hold on her sisters breast which was a B-cup BTW.. ' _**Did I hear her right? Did she just moan **_? '

" So-Sorry " he said turning his head away covering his mouth.. lolipop taken away as he stared at the ground

' _**Oh NO! I just moaned in front of my brother! God STRIKE these sensitive breasts!**_ " She thought and to cover up the whole incident cleanly she just sought out to leave.." I-It's fine.. well.. you BETTER get back soon you hear! I'll be going now. Never Speak of this again ok? and I'll forgive you for that action.." she said and hurriedly walked faster trying her best not to blush in front of her brother.. For PETES SAKE! she gets like this to anybody touching her breast ! a family no less...CURSE THESE BREASTS .

As she was now far from him.. he was still looking at the ground with his hand on his mouth then suddenly he slumped down to the ground .. face really red as then he removed his hand from his face and Raked his hair stopping in the middle and squeezing it hard." Just what the hell.... was I doing? " he blushed really hard taking his other hand to his chest a felt his heartbeat very fast.. he lied back down to the warm grass hand on his eyes now and the other gripping on the grass..

' _**Nee-chan **_' he thought

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mikan walked back to the school irritated as ever.. Who wouldn't be? Its really embarrassing! Why can't she keep her mouth to herself or atleast her voice..' _**Bullshit life! **_' she thought as she shook her head back and forth and then gasped ' _**What if he tells Mom and Dad?!**_ ' she groaned but then calmed down a little ' _**You-chan won't do that... I know he won't"**_ she thought reassuring herself .. walking again to wherever her feet take her.. she noticed that a band of girls were running .. chasing after something.. She put on a question look and looked at the time..' _**Oh boy**_ ' She rolled her eyes.. It was the end of the first year home economics class... Usually this is now a routine.. girls who have home ec. are frantic to give they're cooking to person's they like.. Most girls are usually a fan of someone thus creating a big stampede when they are persistent in giving the food to that poor someone..

Mikan sighed to herself, though this is usually okay.. still some were still having classes.. and their frantic search was disturbing them.. so she needs to slow it down a little " Ne Kimitachi! " She called out and immedietly the girls heard her, turned to her and bowed.. Mikan went near them.." Just what are you doing? " she asked and one of the girls spoke for to her.." We are just sending out the outcome of our class Sakura-sama.." Mikan looked all presidenty ( Is that a word?) and talked to them sternly but not harsh as if she's mad.." I know.. And I approve of your actions .. It's just that, I want you to turn down your noise.. it's disturbing the other classes.. " she said.. The girls looked at each other guiltyly and then turned to her and bowed again " Gomenasai Sakura-sama.. we'll be more careful.." they said and Mikan just smiled " Good to hear.. now, You girls go.. I'm sure the person whom you'll be giving your efforts will definitely Like it.. who is it by the way? "

" Uhmm...We were gonna give this to Natsume-sama.." they all giggled.." Natsume.?" Mikan thought then a thunder went past her eye..' Moshikashite..."

" Eto... Hyuuga Natsume? " she asked.. She hoped it wans't him

" Hai! " they said in unison and Mikan's soul floated animatedly..' _**Should've known **_' she sighed..

" Er.. Good luck then " she smiled but inwardly she was feeling gross and waved at them as they sought of the search of Hyuuga Natsume again ' What do they see in a playboy anyway? ' she thougt..if Natsume was rumored to be a playboy then why bother chasing after him? Don't they know that he'll break their hearts? They're idiots I tell you.. Maybe they thought that one of them could catch his attention, Yes it's possible.. But surely they should know how many hearts he has broken.. Not a lesson to learn? foolish girls.. she pity's them.

She turned to go back to the council room.. she was done from this adventure.. there are still things she has to worry about. mainly with the Hyuuga person.. but then all of the sudden, she was pulled inside the infirmary room, which was in front beside where she was standing ,quickly " EEP! " she squeeked, that surprised her. she was thrown on the bed. " Just what do you think you're doing?!" she shouted.. being harshly pulled was not one of her forte..

" Relax Pres.. It's me " she knows that voice. when she turned to look at the person who pulled her.. she shivered

" Hyuuga.... Natsume " she said and he smirked sitting at the edge of the bed... with 2 buttons undone and his tie , well, untied sleeves rolled up with crimson eyes intense as ever... she wasn't prepared for this... I mean she wasn't suppose to meet him til' later

" What's with the look pres? I'm not gonna do anything to you..Yet " he added

" What do you want? " she said with a gaurding look. He suddenly towered above her pinning her to bed..Mikan's face starting to redden when his face whats inching closer to hers

" You " with that word.. he lunged down to capture her lips

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**TBC**

**There you have it.. Chapter 2! Not quite lemony just a little bit of what's going on.. Maybe I'll be posting a lemon in the next chapter ^^ wakekekeke**

**Anyways.. Again sorry for the late Update.. But just to tell you ahead.. I'll be busy this month so don't think I can update sooner.. But I'll try bit by bit .. It's march! School's almost over... So I can update faster during my summer vacation which is april and may..**

**Again.. If you like this story please be kind enough to press the green button below.. if I have lots.. may be I can post it chapter 3 by next week**

**thanks for understanding... **

**Love lots**

cHiya


	3. A Siren Beneath the Maiden: Let it out

**I'm very happy that You all have left very good comments ^^ and as the reward, I give you chapter 3! ehehehe... I want to remind you guys again that ****march is a busy month for me.. so forgive me if I have neglected this story for a while****.. But no worries! I'm writing bit by bit and by summer I'm going to write full time so I won't disappoint you guys.. Just deal with this month okay? It's closing time here in the Philippines anyway.. And I'm gonna be a Junior Highschool student next June! YAY ME! ( Hihihi London Tipton Moment! ) sorry ^^ it's weird ne? I'm so energetic on this**

**rated M fic.. I Have a split personality! one Minute I'm cheerful the other.... Perverted..wahahahahaha And its a good thing..The cheerful, Joker social and Stupid me is cHiya.. while the me who is Serious, Bloody Rude, Perverted and Smart is tSukAsa! hahaha... **

**Anyways.. if you have any questions regarding confusion in this story, feel free to ask through reviews.. because i tell you now.. I ****don't**** check my emails that often. Just being clear. Ok that's all I'm about to say**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 3: A Siren Beneath the Maiden: Let it out**

**Short recap:**

_" What's with the look pres? I'm not gonna do anything to you..Yet " he added_

_" What do you want? " she said with a gaurding look. He suddenly towered above her pinning her to bed..Mikan's face starting to redden when his face whats inching closer to hers_

_" You " with that word.. he lunged down to capture her lips...._

---------

Mikan did not do anything.. for the second time encountering him.. she really can't move, not at all..All she had were wide shock eyes. Up to this point when she already felt him advance to her breast.. her heart was pounding fast damn it! Let me ask you, If someone were to do that will your heart rate still be the same? pfft.. hell no! and where is the school doctor anyway!?

' _**NO! Not there!**_ ' she thought nervously, sweat beads run down her fragile face. if he touched the breasts .. I'm just gonna say it won't be easy for her to resist him anymore.. but fate was cruel.. How can it possibly hold back a hormonal teenager? Mikan clutched the bed sheets tightly as Natsume left her now ravished mouth and started to lick, kiss and suck her neck while groping one of her breasts with her uniform on..

" Ahn!.. Please.. Don't! " she pleaded as she was starting to be wet on her lower region and her nipples were getting hard.. Natsume looked at the innocent facade she gave off but all he sees is a lustful little girl. ' She.. is Cute ' he chuckled softly.. he was still busy with his hand as it was now fondling both her breasts.. Unbuttoned now and bra loose, who knows when? Never really paid much wasn't very soon when his other hand had left her breast and began massaging her was feeling that doing this in a lying position was bothersome so He pulled her up and made her sit on his lap then opened his legs to let Mikan's legs spread, his feet were flat on the floor.." Ah..Nnn.. Stop.. it Hyuug-a" with an angered look and a flush face, she was really having a hard time saying this words but atleast she still had the concious to still **try** and resist him though it was already evident that she was at low percentage in resisting him. she was trying not to moan that loud.. Damn! they're in school grounds! Big chances in getting caught ne?. Natsume found her tough act of resisting tempting and he scoffed mockingly and him rubbing the thigh was now long gone as he now started to rub a very wet place.." Nnn! " she cringed trying to keep her hands to herself.. Oh my dear god.. she was starting to feel really good.." Why do you keep trying to resist this.. I know you long for this touch.. Your body says so" He referred the wetness of her core and to prove it.. he slightly slipped her panties( he didn't take it off ) and pumped two fingers .. Mind you, He was bulging already.. but he ain't gonna set his soldier free..€ven if it hurts. He wanted to know his partner's body first before fully ravishing it.. trust me.. he has high tolerance.. but this new thrill was making it a little difficult for him

" Ah! " The feeling of his fingers that suddenly entered her made her stop thinking and her womanly insticts started to take over. Now cupping her left breast with her left hand while the other breast was still in captive by Natsume.. still giving pressure to the nipple by circling his fingers on it and countlessly pinching it. This side of her was quite enticing to Natsume...he really didn't expect her to give in this quickly.. but hey.. It just make things easier. On Mikan's part, the surging feeling of the fingers on her pussy was far more pleasuring than her own fingers when she was masturbating by herself.. so you really can't blame her.. she's a woman right now.. she put away her lady-self from this.

Natsume pumped the two fingers faster and her wet juices were all over his hand. " Ah!..ite..dame! nnn..! " Mikan cringed as she felt that there was an abnormal feeling in her stomach.. And she knows what this is.... She had done so many masturbations to not know that she was coming...

" I.. I'm! ...Hiyaaann..!" What a cute word to utter when she comes....she arched her back and head up as she felt herself releasing as Natsume just made his fingers stay put in her pussy, letting the hot cum slide on his fingers..then he took them out.. with Mikan's back leaning on his chest now.. her B-cup breasts heaving up and down as she made no movement to move away from him.. The hand of Natsume that was previously on Mikan's breast were now settled on her thigh..her eyes were half open due to the panting but then it shot wide when Natsume showed her his cum-filled hand..she dare not utter a sound nor stiffle a move..

" Oya? " he said dangerously mockingly to her with a husky voice..

" Earlier then you were resisting... Do you think you could ever do it again after this? " he smirked and wiped the cum-filled hand slowly to Mikan's body.. starting from the neck until the lower part of her breast..Mikan suddenly stood up though it was quite sore for her but she mustered up all of her strength left to get away from the second devil. Her sudden action quite made him off-balanced thus making fall on the bed.." hey!' he said not liking the suddeness.. but when he turned to look at her, she had a blank face....but soon that face crumbled as tears started forming

" Are you satisfied now? After you found out my secret what are you going to do? Spread it? if you are.. I really don't care. Go ahead... there's no use denying it now." The tears that were building up had finally started falling on her face followed with small hics. What startled her is what he said next..

" How troublesome " he said..

" W-what? " she repeated. Natsume stood up from the bed raking his raven hair before giving her his piercing stare which was directed to her eyes causing her to fidget. He walked towards her.. and as he walked towards her she backwards getting away..Step by step by step until she was trapped by the wall... she thought of making a run for it since she was near the door but his hands had already pinned her against the wall. His eyes, yes it was his eyes that made her weak... She thought that through her life she had never seen such alluring eyes..Blood-filled eyes that you can't get away from.

" Don't try to get away now...As I said.. you're troublesome " he leaned closer to her, Mikan had to put her hands in his chest to keep him from getting nearer.

" Then why? If you think I'm troublesome, Why did you do that? " she asked her tears slowly coming to halt..He leaned again quite harder causing Mikan to be entirely engulfed by him.. His voice dangerously tingling in her ear as he was whispering to her

" I think you've got it wrong Pres. What I meant that was troublesome, is the way you think. Why do you keep denying yourself " He leaned away but still pinning her to the wall

" I-I don't get you! " she said stuttering, she was really confused now.

" Having urges is normal for ages like us, yet, why do you act as if this could destroy you? Let it out... Let yourself just slip out and burn with passion. " After saying this statement he was gonna lean in and kiss her but then her words interrupted him

" You don't understand. " she whispered

" What? " it was his turn to be confused

" You don't understand me at all, You don't have the right to tell me these things because you don't know what it is to live a life with a lot of people expecting a lot from you! It's not easy! " She slipped alright.. her anger right now slipped away from her , Now venting her anger at Natsume.. How would he know? He was just living a luxurious life free from responsibility. Wasting it all, making trouble out of it. He really doesn't have the right!

" You're a troublemaker! A playboy! A rude and carefree boy who just thinks all of these are games! " her words had stunned him a little bit " You don't know Hyuuga... I have a lot of responsibilities and expectations to fulfill... and doing these ecchi kinds of things will just disappoint very important people to me... that's why... that's why I.." he really didn't want to listen to her anymore. that's why he shut her mouth through a kiss which worked by the way... after noticing she had calmed down a little bit.. he decided this was the cue.

" Geez... Stop blabbering will you, this really pisses me off. if I don't have the right to judge you, then you as well fuck of from my own business because you don't know the hell of me that well either. " she made no reply

" Responsibilty, Perfection, Expectations... Cut that whole crap up. What you're doing is just building up stress. No wonder you easily comply.. And don't worry. I ain't gonna tell you're secret to anybody.

" Why? " she was confused to why he was doing this

" And share you with anyone else? Hell no... that side of you is mine to keep alone, that's why...I won't tell anyone. However... I will help you out, for your benefit as well as my own." he released her fom his pinning trap crossing his arms in a manly way.. he knows she was listening well and knows that she won't run off.

" What do you mean by benifits? " she asked sternly the tears finally gone but her eyes were a little red....

" I will be......" dun dun dun ( Suspense guys!)

" You're pesonal stress reliever " he said this with a smirk and his statement made Mikan blush. Stress reliever?! what the hell was he thinking!?

" I-I can't believe you! you perverted piece of crap! No thank you! I would rather relieve myself! " She fumed and blushed, he chuckled..

" That's quite an amusing face you have there pres. But I won't back down my words.. I mean it." He was dead serious now. " Think about it... Having pleasure by yourself is sufficient.. but it isn't filling enough.. while having a partner just makes it more exciting as well as the pleasure...I believe so that you are a virgin correct? " he smirked and Mikan looked away

"....... so what if I am? "

" Then it just makes it more exciting to you to have your first with an experienced partner.." pak! Natsume put a hand on his face .... that's right peeps. Mikan just slapped him.. oooooo O_o

" You... are insensibly a jerk. What makes you think I will give up my virginity to a person like you!? I would only give it up to the person I love! Spread my secret for all I care! who do you think they'll believe? your words or mine?! Stress reliever?! no thanks! I'll be fine by myself! " she buttoned up and fixed her uniform. she was in a hurry to leave and when she was about to go out to the door Natsume grabbed hold of her hand.

she turned toward him and tried to pull her hand away despite the small efforts he was male after all.

" Let go of me. " she said but his grip just got tighter and his eyes that was looking at her was filled with serious detemination.

" You will slip Pres. You're inner desires will all be overflowing eventually, and you will need to satisfy your urges. I know it won't be enough for will be longing for a man's touch..." His tight grip was hurting her a little bit as she winced.

" T-that hurts! let go! " He did so.. Mikan rubbed her wrist while Natsume just continued " And when you realize it. I'll welcome you with open arms " He smirked and she finally had the chance to run.. Of course she heard him... Out loud in fact. Since classes were amost to an end.. she needed to hurry. She needed to fix herself up. Be more presentable in the public eye. ' _**That bastard...is to full of himself. It's like he has full confidence that I'll come and find him!**_ ' she headed to the bathroom.. making it succesful that nobody had seen her running. it was advantageous.. bec. the clinic was from another building separating it from the school. No wonder a lot of students go to do ecchi there.

She entered the bathroom and as soon as she got in, She splashed water to her face, unbuttoning her upper uniform and wetted body to get rid of the cum-stenched odor..' _**Stop messing with me Hyuuga**_. ' she thought but when she looked at her body in the mirror and she blushed... Her bra was not properly done and just by looking at her chest.. she remembered the hot feeling she encountered a while ago. But she shook that thought out. " Control " she said.." That's all I need... I can surpass these feelings......I hope."

And on the far side back to Natsume..He sat on the infirmary bed, staring up on the ceiling.." That woman... I will make her burn.." and with that he smirked

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The day has ended and Mikan had went back to council room... with the mask of her outer-self... it seems to her nobody suspected anything, but she was pretty sure Hotaru was suspicious..though everyone was now leaving for it was already time for dismissal.

" Minna-san, I'm back " she entered her room

" Welcome back Mikan-chan, did you clear out your mind now? " Yuu asked

" Er... You could say that..so have you finished the paperwork? "

" Eto.. Not quite.. there was still a lot, but don't worry I'll stay overtime and finish it.."

" Don't worry Yuu.. I'll be the one working over-time since I was at fault.. you go home now.."

" Are you sure? "

" Yes possitive... you can go now "

" Then... Excuse me Mikan-chan" he smiled and then got up from Mikan's desk and proceeded to the door, he was encoutering Hotaru.." Mata Ashita Hotaru-chan " he smiled at her and Hotaru just nodded in approval. Mikan sighed and went back to her desk. Hotaru leaned in the doorframe and crossed her arms.

" Are you not going home yet? " she asked

" Hmm, Not quite I suppose. " she started reading the papers

" Baka, Just don't over do it. there's still tomorrow "

" Even still, I prefer finishing it before another load of papers come stocking here.. the school fundraising event will be coming soon, so there will be a lot of suggestion forms I will be checking. So, If I finish it early I'll be enjoying the event rather than stressing over it.. Don't worry Hotaru.. I'll be going home as soon as I finish this."

" Then I'll help you.." she was about to make a step towards her when Mikan interrupted her. " Hotaru.."

" I know Ruka is coming to visit from France this evening right? "

" Yes.. so what? "

" I know you're eager to meet him Hotaru... he rarley comes back to Japan.. You spend your time with him. I know you are going to welcome him in your own way . don't worry too much about me. I can handle this! Hello, You're talking to your bestfriend here, Mikan Sakura, and I surely well know that you know what I can do. " she smirked, Hotaru just smiled a little..

" Yes, I know very much... So you should hell know there's something you're not telling me." Hotaru pinpointed the fact. Mikan was silent for a while..' _**bestfriends do know each other very well' **_she thought.

"... I know, it's just, I can't tell you yet. " she admitted

" I trust you Mikan.. If you aren't ready to tell me, I understand.. but I want to let you know.. Though I ignore you or hurt you countless of times, It's just my way of saying how you are important to me..I'll wait when you are ready.." she smiled at her then turned to leave..

*drop, drop* droplets of tears were falliing on Mikan's face ' _**Hotaru**_ ' she was touched by her words.. and she was feeling guilty that she wasn't very truthful to her bestfriend. But time will come, she wasn't ready yet. she will tell her when the time is right.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Youichi had returned home earlier that day.. and when he got to his room he directly went inside the shower, turning the cold shower knob and let his hot body steam off to the shower.. water sliding down to his mature body as he made no move to wash himself but he just allowed himself to fee the water pricking on his skin...

' _**Nee-chan**_ ' he thought as his hands now on his hair gripping it tightly..' _**Nee-chan, Nee-chan, Nee-chan '**_ his thoughts repeated again, then an image from his memory played back from awhile ago, a beloved memory of his nee-chan.

_'Ah!'.. _Her moan had been countlessly been replaying on his mind, her flushed face, the feeling of her breasts on his hands..

" Nn! " he winced as he looked down to his lower region.. there he saw his soldier standing up straight. ' _**Shit**_ ' he thought as his member was already throbbing in pain.. it was asking for release...' tch ' he sat down on the tub.. he really didn't want to do this.. this was low beyond low for a guy like him.. but it can't be helped. His beloved nee-chan did this to him. He hesistantly touched his member, but doing this shitty thing slowly just made his cock hurt more.. so he fully wrapped his hand on his length and started to move up and down, up and down... to make it feel even more better... he thought of his nee-chan endlessly, she thought of the possible things that could turn him on. Everything is fine, as long as it's her.

" Ah..pant..pant " He was moving faster now...the thoughts of his nee-chan made him hotter.. ( _Italized phrases are meant for flashbacks_ )

_" You-chan.. do you want to sleep with nee-chan? "_ _a flashback from when she was 8 and he was 7 as he would often go to her room when he couldn't sleep_

_" Un " smiled younger youichi as he made his way to his nee-chan's bed carrying a teddybear and hopped on her bed, snuggling with his nee-chan._

" Tch..*pant..nee-..chan " More, he needed more..her smiling face kept comig to his mind

"_ You-chan! Welcome " her smile when he welcomed her to the family_

_" Ehe, You-chan! Omedetto " her smile when she congradulated him on his first win on soccer_

"..Nee..." there was a hot feeling that was buiding already... just one more.. one more...

" _Ah..hnn... so-..good " she moaned as her fiingers were pumping in and out of her... this was the first time Youichi had seen this side of her, he didn't mean to. But seeing her like this just made him realize, that he did not love her in a sibling kind of way... making her moan like that, making her feel the pleasure. he wanted to do that. he wanted to be the one to make her cry in ecstacy._

His other hand gripped the bathtubs rail as he groaned,winced, releasing his cum. It had sent him over the edge. After he had made his release. he slumped on the bathtub.. letting the cold water make contact with his skin again...he made no move whatsoever to get out of the shower.. but it was until then when their butler knocked on his bathroom.

" Oboochama.. is something the matter? you have been there for quite a while now. dinner is ready. " he said. Youichi just sighed, he turned off the shower, got a towel, dried his hair a little and wrapped the towel around him and open his bathroom door.. as he walked out steam from the bathroom. their butler , Yanagi Tarou, bowed at him.

" Tarou-jiisan, is nee-chan home yet? it's already late " he asked in a cool way

" Unfortunately no 'Boochama, Oujosama had called earlier saying she will be home late due to some work she had to finish. She informed me that she will be home at 6:30 or so.."

" I see..." he said ' Nee-chan has been more busy these days ' he thought

" Then shall you dress and come down oboochama? We have prepared a rather excuisite dinner." Youichi went to his wardrobe and got a camo styled pants

" I'll eat when Nee-chan gets home. when she gets home, make her be the one to get me or I won't come down at all.. you may leave." Yanagi bowed to Youichi and left him be.. As soon as he left.. Youichi put on the pants and directly jumped on his bed.. getting a little bit of shuteyes.. he needed sleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________: _____________________________________

Mikan entered the large mansion and sighed " Tadaima " she said and immedietly Yanagi greeted her " Okairinasai Ojousama " Mikan smiled at Yanagi and gave him her bag.

" I'm so hungry and tired. As soon as I take my bath I'll come downstairs to eat ok? I'm sorry I was late. It took longer than I thought.." it was already 7:30 PM

" Ah! Ojousama, before I forget, Oboochama had said that He wanted to eat with you that's why he hasn't eaten yet. And he says that you have to be the one who calls him or else he won't come down. " Mikan raised a brow..

" He hasn't eaten yet? Really, Youichi is somewhat childish, I got it. I'll call him as soon as I get down."

Mikan made her way upstairs and directly went toward Youichi's room..As he opened the door.. It was dark. " You-chan? Are you here? " Mikan made her way to Youichi's bed and found him sleeping.." Matakun " she smiled a little, he was cute when he sleeps. though she didn't see him well.. she turned on his side lamp and was about to wake him up but then.." You-chan? " she shook him buit he didn't budge.. she looked at his face which was red..she took he hand and put it in his forehead ' He's burning up! ' she thought worriedly.

" Chotto You-chan.. Okite, Okite kudasai.." her face was near him.. just then Youichi opened his eyes a little and he was dizzy.. the first thing he saw was his Nee-chan's face and out of his conciousness..he pulled her towards him...

" Y-You-chan?! " this was sudden... and the only thing that was in youichi's mind was that how delicious his sister's lips looked like. and the next thing he did made Mikan's eyes bulged.

" MMMF? " Yes people.. Youichi Sakura had KISSED her sister quite full on the lips

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**TBC**

**cHiya: Ne, Ne! tell me what you think guys!,, tehee... whoo! this chappie was written quickly for me.. but hey! Atleast the NAT is finished! I don't care what my score is! I'm just relieved it's finished!**

**tSukAsa: Shut up cHiya! It was my brains that Dee-jan Used not Yours.. i guarantee she will have good scores**

**cHiya: tSukAsa yo meanie!**

**tSukasa: Sweatdrops* You just said yo Meanine..which makes you stupid!**

**cHiya: er... WHATEVER! let's just ignore tSukAsa ok and please give us reviews! thank you**

**tSukAsa: Even though they like how I write the pervertedness**

**cHiya: Yeah but without my romance sense or understanding this fic would go nowhere!**

**tSukAsa: sheesh whatever idiot,**

**heheheheheh thfight between my inner selves **

**Read and Review guyz!**


	4. The Softness of the Heart

**cHiya: Ohhh.. heheh seems like the sister complex Youichi has for Mikan is shocking to you! But you know.. I already said that Youichi and Mikan are NOT blood related.. Youichi's past will be featured soon so to you guys who didn't understand, there you go! I repeat! Mikan and Youichi are not Blood related ^^ and it's not sister complex that he has... It's Lust and Longing! Bwahahaha**

**Disclaimer: I (specifically we) don't own Gakuen alice ok? let's just put it simple like that.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 4: The Softness of the Heart**

Baffled, Surprised and obviously stricken, it was a few seconds til' Youichi fell back to the bed out of dizziness and a headache. Mikan blinked her eyes once, with an open mouth. She didn't expect that, How do you think she should react? Due to to Youichi's movement, Mikan snapped back to reality and her thoughts resumed that Youichi was having a fever.

" Right! " She immedietly ran down back to the main floor, not bothering to return to her room. Her brother's health comes first! She headed to the Kitchen, since Yanagi was not in the Dining room nor anywhere else. She harshly slip throught the Kitchen Doors

" YANAGI-JIISAN! " she yelled then panted. The chef's and Yanagi were quite alarmed, they were about to serve their masters dinner.

" Ojousama, Why are in such a hurried state? Is there something wrong? " he said as he went near her.

" Pant..You-chan..is...pant..having..a-a..." Due to her panting she couldn't catch her breath yet..Yanagi was waiting intensively, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

" HE'S HAVING A FEVER! " she finally blurted out. Everyone gasp (drama effect)

" I will attend right away Ojousama " he bowed

" It's fine but hurry! " she said

---------~

Yanagi put a thermometer in Youichi's armpit with a maid beside him holding a tray with a medicine kit and with an icebag on it. I know it might seem not the right time to say this but right now, his messy hair and flush face makes him look so vulnerably cute! After a few while the thermometer beeped indicating it was time to take it out..

" Well? How much? " She asked worriedly as Yanagi adjusted his one-eye glass to see look at it clearly

" 38.2 degree celcius... Ojousama, please don't worry too much for I presume this is just inner heat. We will just put an ice bag on Oboochama's forehead and let him rest. I'm sure enough rest he will return to be normal " Mikan sighed in relief

" That's good to hear. Eto... do you have any idea how this happened to him? " she asked

" Now that I think about it, Oboochama has been on the cold shower for quite some time after he got home from the tremendous heat outside, and when I left him, he was already lying on the bed with wet hair.. So I think that's presumable " he said

" Geez, what was he thinking sleeping with wet hair. " She said with a tone of worry and a little bit mad, but then the grumbling of her stomach just changed her expression " Eh? " she and Yanagi sweatdropped.

" O-ojousama, shall I bring your dinner to your room then? " Yanagi suggested

" I-it's fine, Then I will take that offer, but don't send it my room, just send it here and get Youchi some hot soup and no matter how much he detests it let him eat and don't give him sweets. He won't have the appetite to eat hard food. " she sat down at the side of Youichi's huge bed.

" Right away Ojousama " Yanagi and the maid bowed before they left closing the door. Mikan sighed to herself and looked at her brother. she smiled a little to herself and pushed a bit hair on his ice-packed forehead away. ' _**Matakun, you had me worried back there**_ ' she thought and lightly pinched Youichi's cheek. He fidgeted a little causing Mikan to jerk back. Mikan's eyes trailed to his fragile face, she blushed when her eyes landed on his lips. She put a hand on her lips. " _**That's right! You-chan kissed me! Though it was only like 5 seconds, but still! **_" It was like she was also coming down with a headache.. To many problems to think about.. that's why she wasn't gonna take what Youichi did to heart..' _**He could've done it unconciously so...I guess he won't remember.I think it's better to keep things quiet.**_ ' she decided it was for the better.

A few minutes later, Yanagi had brought his masters food and Medicine, Mikan instructed him to wake Youichi up and feed him while she just took her tray of food and headed to her room.

Mikan didn't bother to take a bath first, she just washed her hands and ate her highclass food. she was very hungry and tired, Just too many things happened today and all she want's to do is sleep it off, good thing tomorrow is weekends, but even still, she can' slack off, so she'll just have to sleep early .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

11 P.M

Loud music, Loud shouting, Dirty dancing, Drunkards, Make-out sessions, These were the common things we could find at a night club, and supposively our hormone driven lad was here, sitting at a stool, having a drink of his life, Not even paying attention to the bitch he picked up randomly a while ago

" Give me another shot " Natsume told the bartender who just prepared his drink while the girly red-headed slut just kept pressing her breasts to his arm suggestively while hugging it.

" Nee~, Natsume-kun~~ Let's blow this jig and do something fuun~ " The drunk bitch kept pestering him which annoyed him. Damn he should have never picked this slut up, He narrowed his eyes towards her, not at all being affected by her slutty gestures. The Bartender slid his drink at the counter while he took it and had another shot.

" Ne~ are you listening~~ C'mon, Natsu-me-kun~" The bitch just can't stand being ignored huh. Poor her, When he didn't say anything she should've just shut up. He was in a bad mood today just because of a certain brunette just had to be bloody stubborn. Though he said he was gonna make her burn. He just didn't know where to start. I mean if Mikan were just any other girl he wouldv'e had laid her.. she's not diffrent from all the girls. She is just like them, who has urges. What he liked about her was the fact that she had the power entice him. A feeling that had not been surfacing when he fucks. Her resisting face make it more exciting for him and at the same time, her responsiveness lures him. It's wasn't a common taste to him, that's why he wanted to try her... melt her in his mouth like a candy until every last bit is finished and gone.

He was closing his eyes, taking in the alcohol.. right now. all he wanted to do was drink, and this bitch that was about to chew his arms off was ruining it, I tell you, he is also a man with short tempers.

" Shut the fuck up you bitch. I had enough of your annoying voice thats making my ears bleed. And you know what? Stop giving off your hormone signals because it ain't reaching my antenna. Go fuck a dog, seeing as you're really a bitch in heat. " he said harshly.. Nobody was really paying attention to them. It's a tight club, and insults most likely happen here anyway.

" W-what!? You can turn me down! Nobody turns me down! " she said angrily

" Well guess what? I did. You're no interesting candy, everyone has already had a taste of you. And I get sick to know were sharing the same candy. Get the hell out of here bitch or else you won't be able to set foot in this night club again."

" And who are you to have the authority to do that to me? " she scoffed. I guess she wasn't really up to know the business world. Natsume smirked and snapped his fingers, then all of the sudden two bulky black men appeared behind the red-headed bitch. She was startled at them and was afraid. BOY! they had huge bodies. Natsume showed them his VIP card and odered them to throw her out. Which they Obligued

" He-HEY! LET GO OF ME! NOO! " she shrieked, causing to people to look at her... but soon after they just reverted to their partying states not caring who the hell she is. Natsume also reverted back to his drinking session, taking in one shots after the other. Just to let you know. He has high alcohol tolerance, It's not explainable, Maybe he got it from genes or something, so it is pretty much a blessing to him that he wasn't gonna have a hangover.

After taking yet another shot again, a hand was grabbing on to his shoulder. He looked behind him to know who the annoying bastard/bitch who was brave enough to touch without consent.

" Yo! Natsume " A long-haired man greeted him, it seems he was an acquiantance or something. he looked around 20-23 or so. Natsume slapped his hand away from his shoulder continuing where he left his beer.

" What do you want Tono. " he said, Tono ( I don't have to explain who it is ok? you guys know him already ) pulled a stool and sat down beside Natsume, he whistled low.

" Whoa, You took on this many shots yet you're still standing. Are you sure you're legal to be here brat? " quite irritated by the brat comment, Natsume just made a dangerous glare at Tono, who just smiled like there's no tomorrow . He's 18 for crying out loud. " My my, what a scary glare." Natsume just ignored him and started to play with his drink.. making circular movements which made the liquid spin around the glass.

" Anyways, I just noticed you're little show back there. You're in a bad mood huh?.. Not even in the mood to fuck? "

" You make it sound like you're suggesting you want to sleep with me. Homo. " He added which made Tono twitch and shudder.

" EW! Gross!! No HELL way! What I'm trying to say is that you're not in the mood to fuck a good looking lady dude, Seriously. " Natsume rolled his eyes at him.

" So... tell me something, why are you in a club full of beautiful ladies just drinking beer like there's no tomorrow than shagging them little cuties up huh? " he talked, curiousity in his mind. as he waited for Natsume to answer he ordered a drink himself. Then pretty while he was glugging his beer Natsume scoffed without looking at him.

" Tch, not everyone is like you, you sick excuse of a pervert,Homoichi." Natsume smirked at his brand new nickname he gave Akira, which made him twitch superdeformedly" Ano sa... You better not leave me with this nickname or else." Vein marks appeared while he was clenching his knuckles SD again . Natsume just shrugged and said " Hn" Tonoichi decided to just let it go. You can't win against Hyuuga when it comes using insults.

" C'mon Dude, what is it really.." he leaned on the counter facing Natsume with a grin. " Are you in love perhaps?" he teased

" Tch No. Get real Tono. If you're really dieing to know, I'll tell you the fact. Let's just say I got myself preoccupied." he let out a smile of amusement while putting his glass of beer down.

" We're talking of a woman here right? Heee, it's interesting to think that you're bound thinking about one woman. Why? Have you're Hormones died down" he joked earning himself a glare from Natsume.

" Shut up." he took another shot again" Hey, If you keep drinking it'll be amusing to see you drunk! hehehe shall I take a picture out of it? " Natsume didn't bother answering that statement

" Anyway, It's not that I'm bounding myself to her. This is more like a challenge. I'm starting to get tired with all these bitches that comes my way."

" And? Why is she a challenge to you? Has anyone really found the courage to deny you?"

" That's what the challenge is... I'm gonna start my amusement seeing how long she will break." he smirked, Tono whistled low.

" Good luck in achieving that. I'll be making a bet with myself that it's not gonna last very long but then again, If she breaks you... Man I can't even wait to see it! " He laughed very hard to his dislike.

" Hn, We'll see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day...

6:30 A.M

Mikan yawned as she just walke out from her bedroom, going to Youichi's room to check on him. Just as she was heading there, she met Yanagi on her way.

" Yanagi-jiisan, How is You-chan?" she asked hoping he didn't get worse.

" He is quite fine now Ojousama. His fever had lowered down just fine. He is now just having a good rest to make up from the headache he got yesterday."

Mikan smiled in relief " Really? that's good to hear, Then I guess I shoudn't disturb him today. Let him have a good rest. Anyway, what's in schedule fo me today?" she asked

" As a matter of fact I have your schedule right here. I will read it to you while you head to the dining room Ojousama." Mikan started walking and Yanagi followed reading to her the schedule of the day.

" Starting at 6:30 you have 30 minutes enjoy you're breakfast and do you're morning routine, then on 7:00 you are scheduled for Horseback riding training you're horse, Akari . at 8:30 at the same field you are to enhance you're archery skills and at a good amount of time it will end at 9:30 giving yourself a 30 minute break then resuming at 10 o'clock which will be you're flower arranging lesson for 1 hour and 30 minutes, at presumably you have you're lunch at 11:30 and until 2 o' clock you're free. Resuming at 2:05, Madam Kiyori Takumi, one of you're schools fundraising sponsors will be coming here discussing with you the deals of you're charity plans for the Peach-field orphanage and after you are finished discussing with her, you are free for the rest of the day. This is the end of Todays schedule Ojousama." he closed his planner just as they arrived at the dining room

" I accept that report Yanagi-jiisan, Well.. Better start right away so I won't go behind my schedule" she sat down and ate the breakfast that was prepared for her.

" Oh! I have almost forgotten to mention Ojousama. You're parents have faxed me a letter for you, here you are." Yanagi gave her the paper that has been clipped at the planner book, She let go of her fork and spoon for a while and read the paper. after reading it she sat silently ' _**It's good that mom and dad are coming back home, demo, she's coming here aswell?God I hope there wont be any trouble'**_

" Ojousama? is there something wrong? " she snapped away from her train of thoughts and smiled at Yanagi

" Nothing Yanagi-jiisan, anayway, when are mom and dad really gonna come home."

" Actually, it's going to be at the school's fundraising event. They are also going to have a party afterwards here at the mansion Oujosama, giving thanks to the sponsors who are also helping Peach-field Orphanage."

" Really? then I guess we better give them all a big warm Sakura Hospitality, I will personaly help host this party."

" That is a splendid idea Ojousama"

Soon after, Mikan finished her breakfast she began her hectic schedule starting training with her red stallion, Akari. She was enhancing Akari's jumping skills which proved to be successful then after her horseback riding, It is as planned, Archery, Polishing her bull's eye target. Of course to add the challenge, she was gonna hit on moving targets that was set up on the field, she riding was Akari. After effortlessly hitting bulls' eye without breaking a sweat, she sat down the Sakura greenhouse drinking tea prepared by her personal maid, Yumi.

" Oishi Yumi-chan" she smiled at her. Yumi blushed at the compliment given by her young mistress.

" A-arigatou Mikan-sama! I especially prepared that tea by adding sakura petals to your liking! " she bursted out. Let me tell you a little secret, It seems our little Yumi here has a crush on our lovely Mikan, Shh, don't tell anyone that, It's suppose to be her secret. ^_~

" I know, It's my favorite. Ah~ if it is only possible I would just like to sit here all day enjoying Yumi-chan's tea." she gave Yumi a seductive smile and tickled Yumi's chin. Yumi's soul went out of her with Happiness ' _**Mikan-sama~~ MOE~~'**_ her thoughts were filled with all Mikan. No offense really, Mikan knows Yumi's shoujo ai crush on her, that's why she likes to tease her. But she's not into girls. she inwardly laughed at Yumi's reaction but then again, her resting time just had to end.

" Yumi-chan, shall we head back to the mansion? it's almost time for flower arranging lesson." she stood up and walked back to the mansion while Yumi was clumsily taking back the tea set back the tray toggling back at Mikan

" H-hai! "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---------o-o-----------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx----------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Youichi opened his eyes slowly as he started to awake from his slumber. He sat up from his bed touching his temple.. '_** My head is still spinning a little...' **_just then Yanagi-jiisan came in his room with a tray of water and medicine.

" Ara, Oboochama, you're awake. How are you feeling? " he asked as he went near him, letting him take in his hand the glass of water and a pill.

" Dizzy but fine.." he drank it within one gulp of water.

" I'm hungry.." he said

" Then I shall have food prepared, just wait here Oboochama." Yanagi bowed at him and closed his door. When Yanagi got out, he had his head down and he clenched his blanket with both hands.

' _**Did I really do it last night?**_ ' his other hand let go of the sheet and put it on his lips. Yes my dear people, though he was was quite sick last night, he fully remembers the details he let himself do. He blushed hard.

then decided to clear out his mind by getting some fresh air and walked out of bed to his balcony. He breathe slowly then his eyes caught the person he was infatuated with heading back to the mansion. His heart was beating fast as he recalled yet again what he did last night.

" Oneechan..." He was having 50/50 thoughts whether to confront her or just leave it be. Then again, He can't face her properly if he doesn't confront her. I guess he better go and apologise properly.

Just soon as Yanagi came back to his room with a tray on his hand setting the food on his coffee table. Youichi sat down the tables stool and as Yanagi opened the the metal covering the food, YOuichi made a questioning look on his face.

" Yanagi-jiisan, what exactly is this? " He said pointing at food in front of him

" Why, its porridge Oboochama, why? is there something wrong with it? " he asked

" No... well, not exactly. But, can't I have something other than this tasteless stuff ...Sweets perhaps? " he looked at him with his puppy cute face

" I'm sorry Oboochama, Ojousama especially warned me not to give you any sweets, Besides, You're in the process of recovering, Porridge will be good for you and it's not tasteless, our chef especially added something more filling to Oboochama's taste. Don't worry I'm confindent it will be to your liking " he smiled. Though hesitant, Youichi grabbed the spoon and took a sip of the porridge.

" It's sweet! " he exclaimed and ate the porridge very much to his liking as Yanagi said. " What did he put Yanagi-jiisan? I really like it! "

" The secret ingredient is Honey Oboochama. It also serves as something good for your health."

" I see..." he ate the porridge and made no left overs as he rubbed his stomach smiling. Sweets usually has this effect on him. Making him into a diffrent person. Almost back to a child.

" Oh! Jii-san, what is Nee-chan doing right now? " he asked. he wanted to know where she is so he could get the hell of apologizing over with.

" Currently Ojousama is having Flower arranging lesson oboochama, at the Kabuki theatre room. "

" Oh. I see, thank you." Yanagi smiled at his young master

" If you want to see Ojousama you can see her. I especially think she will be delighted to see you recovering well. She was very worried last night. When she came to fetch you and when you were burning up, Ojousama came bursting downstairs to let someone aid you right away.

" Un, I'll go visit her."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxoOo

Sparkles emitted from her body as she cut the stems if the flowers with ease, Radiance also averted out when she arranged the flowers gracefully and last but not least to give the flowers the finishing touches she tied a ribbon on the vase. After finishing her work Mikan bowed to her Mentor who was very pleased with her.

" Well Done Sakura-sama, It's like I have nothing else to teach you anymore " The old lady said as she smiled

" Please don't be like that sensei, I don't wish to surpass you and take away you're title, instead I would like to carry your name proudly saying that you have taught me that is why I have made such beautiful arrangements"

Yumi was by the door peeking at her mistress with her phone in her hand, taking a lot of Mikan's pictures. She wasn't gonna let this past, Mikan was wearing a yellow Kimono with red and black butterfly prints and her hair was done traditionaly with a Big sakura hairpin keeping it on place. " _**Kyaaa~ Mikan-sama looks very cute! I will add this picture to one of my collections **_" she smiled so bubbly to herself when all of a sudden a voice startled her.

" Oi, Baka-Hena Youjo..." he said Yumi was about to glare daggers at the person who insulted her but when she turned around she just laughed nervously

" Ehehehe, Youichi-sama... How nice of you to be here "

" What were you doing back there acting all sneaky." he raised a brow and Yumi stuttered nervously

" No-nothing suspicious at all Youchi-sama! and if you would excuse me, I'm off to wash the Ojousama's bedsheets eheheheh" and with that she sprinted off with full speed making Youichi sweatdrop

' She is really a wierd girl ' he reverted back to the main thing he came here to do.. he leaned on the Room's doorframeand knoecked making Mikan and her sensei notice him.

" You-chan..." she whispered

" Ara, Oboochama, it's a pleasant to see you, I thought you were sick " Mikan's sensei said

" Well I'm not anymore... Nee-chan can I talk to you?"

Mikan faced her sensei and bowed again. " Sensei, I'm sorry but can I leave earlier? "

" It's fine by me, You have quite learned much now... I'll see you next week Sakura-sama" Her old sensei returned her bow and stood up

" Dewa, Please excuse me Oboochama " She went past him and Youichi bowed his head in respect. Soon as they were left alone Mikan called out to Youichi.

" You-chan, Oide... Come and sit in front of me." He did so and when he sat down

" So... is something wrong? shouldn't you be in bed? " She asked worriedly

' What is it with her? it's as if last night was nothing to her.'

" Ac-actually its about last night, what I...did " Mikan twitched for a second and Youichi's head was low.

" What do you mean You-chan?"

" Look, I know what I did last night... so I just want to come here and apologise... for kissing you, I'm very sorry nee-chan I didn't know what came over me.." Mikan just stared at her brother while Youichi still had his head down. Mikan sighed and crawled in front of Youichi getting closer to him. She lifted his face up to face her.

" You-chan, I just want you know that I didn't take what you did last night to heart.. I know you didn't mean it that's why it was easy to let go. I forgive you " she said cupping his face which made him blush light red..

" You-chan? Are you feeling ok? You're a bit red... Do you still have a fever? " what she did almost made him die. She pressed her forehead to his own and her face was really close.

" Nee-chan stop it! " he pushed Mikan away making them both fall down.

" AH~" Youichi's eyes widened, That sound...he heard that sound before.. he opened his eyes only to see that he had pinned his 'sister' down pressing his hand on a very sensitive place and to make it worst... Mikan's Kimono got loose and showed her lucious collarbone and a little bit of her chest... Youichi's last train of thoughts

' _**Holy Fuckin' Shit**_ '

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxO_oxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**TBC**

**Bwahahahah chapter 4 done! hehehe here's a bunch of questions I would like you guys to answer before I post chapter 5**

**1. What do you think You-chan would do next?**

**2. Can you make a guess who the other person that will come with Mikan's parents will be? The one she would Like to avoid if possible?**

**3. Will Yumi make a move on her mistress?**

**Hmmm... I know the answers, just make a good guesses ^^**

**Give me good reviews and the next chapter,maybe tSukAsa's thoughts will be taking over making it hot for you guys ^^ this chapter was all about cHiya's emo stuff ^^ hehehehe And I will remind you again... **

**YOUICHI AND MIKAN ARE NOT BLOOD RELATED... EXPLINATION WILL BE POSTED IN FURTHER CHAPTERS! THANK YOU**

**With further Adieu~**

**cHiya-tSukAsa ^^V ( peace )**


	5. Surprises unwanted

**Queenie! Thanks for dropping by ^^~**

**Those were really wonderful guesses guys. ^^ Though to question number two, there was only one person who was close to the answer ^^ I won't tell who ... It will be added to suspense hahaha**

**School's out and I'm finally free! hehehe I'll try to update as much as possible but please dont expect too much because I wont be hanging around the computer the whole time! Hello people its vacation duh! I want to have fun too ^^ writing fics is just one of my hobbies**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 5:**

' HOLY FUCKING SHIT! ' Do you rememeber that as Youichi's thoughts?

Mikan pushed Youichi away seeing that he wasn't gonna make a move to get away from her..." I think that it's time for you to get off You-chan. " he shooked his head and immedietly and complied with his favorite person.

" Gomen " He said sitting up while Mikan also got up fixing her loose Kimono with a little tint of shade from her face as she had a little scowl, she sighed " Seriously, you should be more careful in where you touch, I'm a woman you know? and it's really embarrasing when somebody touches you in that way."

" It was an accident! Besides, you were the one that started it! " he defended himself, with tint of blush on his face, furrowing his eyebrows.

" Well excuse me for getting worried! " she pouted and looked away from him in a chibi way.

" Argh... Who cares? Your body wasn't even worth it! Please, don't get to full of yourself, You must need to get big at some areas first!..." He shrugged his hand up and down with his other hand resting on his cheek, sitting indian style. though he really didn't mean it, Like her, he had a big Pride.

Mikan twitched her mouth and had vein marks on her head, though she was a lady, she can't hide this mean personality to her brother. Youichi and Misaki were the only ones who knew her mean side .." WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY?! " she spitted those words with venom as her eyes were covered by her bangs and she was holding a fist. Youichi now sweatdropped... " Shimata..." he said before getting up and making a run for it, Which was gladly successful by the way even though he was still tired he had the strength! whoa!. By the time he was gone, Mikan sighed to herself. ' _**Matakun (shees)... I almost gave myself in again.. nevertheless, '**_

X

x

X

Let's just say Mikan survived another weekend from her hectic schedule and today...It's already Monday, back to school, back to the council, back to getting at the pile of papers. Could her life be a little more tighter? In three days prime the Fundraising event would be starting, Starting this Monday there were no classes since every student has been instructed to use these 3 days to prepare what they are going to have as an attraction. the deadline for the suggestion forms were today, and she needs to approve their forms before the classes could start preparing.

It's a good thing the students have good ideas, because there won't be any need for Mikan to decline. So after a good duration of time, she finished the approvals. She gave a sigh of relief and stretched her arm on her chair. " Thank God it's finished " she smiled and then called Anna.

" Anna-chan! Please come in for a second. " and as if of cue Anna came entering through her door.

" Do you need anything Mikan-chan? " she said

" No, I don't need anything. I just finished re-checking the forms so I want you and to just hand out the forms back to the classes so they could get started, and so that you would get faster why don't you ask the other members to help you out? "

" Sure thing Mikan-chan, but I think I'll just leave Hotaru out of this, since you know, She's not the type to do these kind of things " Anna sweatdropped remembering the last memory when they had gave Hotaru an errand... Believe me, it wasn't pretty.

" I know, I was going to leave her out of this too... ehehe, then you should go Anna-chan "

" Yes ma'am! Well then if you would excuse me..." Anna closed Mikan's door and proceeded to her task.

Mikan stretched again... " Now that its over, I'll go rest my eyes for a while before I go roaming around the school " and with that, she made her arms as a pilliow and leaned on her desk getting a little bit of peace. Shutting the outside world for once, Think about nothing but sleep, Which she wouldve'd achieved until...

BANG! The sound of her door quickly opening and that had made contact with her wall creating a loud sound startled her causing her to jump up of her seat. She looked at her door to find her cousin Misaki grinning like the Grinch.

" Misaki! could you atleast be more gentle with my door? " she said but Misaki just kept grinning, laughing to herself making Mikan think that she was out of her mind.

" My dear cousin... have you lost a screw in your head? Whats with that face? " she said, now standing up, crossing her arms and raised a brow.

" Bwahahahaha, I have done it Mikan, I have finally done it! " She said as she can't help feeling all mighty and powerful at what she done.

" Done what? " Her cousin was really acting all wierd. And to add some drama in what Misaki would answer Mikan, clenched a fist on her chest, Looked up and her other hand making a victory sign.

" Finally! After so many times arrogant remarks from that fool, I have done it, dear cousin! Natsume Hyuuga is finally captured! Bwahahahaha! " She was laughing menacingly (sp?) Like a mental retard making Mikan sweatdrop.

" Er... Come again? " Misaki stopped her evil moment and glared at Mikan making her shudder..

" Seriously, were you not listening to a word I was saying? Nice way to ruin the fun out of it..." She sighed " Anyways, I found Hyuuga breaking a rule again and his record has passed the warning boarder line... Usually when I confront him he would just shrug it off but for some reason he submitted himself without sweat! Have the devil gone on vacation? Are the crows turning white? Heavens sake it's a miracle! " Misaki exclaimed.

Mikan was smelling something fishy. " Eto, Congrats then Misaki, But you could've gone the day without telling me that, Just then you ruined my moment of perfect napping time. " she scowled and pouted cutely crossing her arms...

" Really? Oops, sorry then, But you see his punishment envolves in helping out the student council so thats why I came in to tell you that. " When Mikan heard Misaki say the words helping out the council... Her ears heard nothing but them. She smiled sweetly

" May I ask why? How come he needs to be here? How about detention? "

" Well, I already Jinno-sensei about it but he said the teachers will be busy assissting the students, so nobody could watch him. And the rules he has broken is as sand that you can't count... Detention can't just wash those. " Mikan's inner mind viewed a spark

" Then suspension! If he had broken that much rules then that's considered as a serious offense! " For some reason... she knows where this is going. And it all seemed a liitle too fishy

" As much as I want to but we can't do that, Sensei had said that his compensation would be council work for a month starting now. Well, I really can't argue besides I think it's a good Idea, He has a good mind, he just has bad habits. And plus, while he's here, Maybe I can torture him! So him being here has benifits " Misaki grinned like theres no tomorrow. Mikan's eyes were hidden by her bangs, And Misaki didn't notice it but Mikan was twitching..

" He's coming here later. Well, see you later Mikan-chan, I need to go to the canteen treating Hotaru some food. Damn that girl can blackmail you good * sigh * " she acted like the Misaki she really is and headed outside her door " Ja na, Itoko-chan ( cousin )! " And with that she waved goodbye and and closed Mikan's door.

X

x

X

After she left, Mikan was left standing a daze in her room like a rock. '_** Just how in the world could this not be coincidence? **_' She thought blankly and then suddenly she knelt to the ground and pulled out her hair while groaning animatedly " How is it that I am so unfortunate! * _Kushi kushi kushi _* " was the sound of her cute whimper as she chibily cried waterfalls and pouted ( Like the normal Mikan would do ).

" Oi, Is this really how the President behaves? " The sudden voice made her stop whimpering. There was a dark background surrounding her for she knows who that voice belongs to. She shuddered as she cursed silently, Eye twitching superdeformedly . She really didn't want to face him, She could just imagine now what his face looked like. That BLOODY smirk that is bound to stick on that face. Turning her face slowly, she then stood up and crossed her arms.

" Hy-Hyuuga, I thought you were coming here later "She guessed right, He was smirking at her, which made her blood boil to the core. He was still handsome as ever, Still getting to in his bad-boy look. and for some reason, he was even more sexier and hot-looking today! Did he do this on purpose?!

" Why come later when I can come now? " Ok, he was earlier than expected, then again Misaki did say he would come later, she just thought it would be a little far later. She surely could use that time to formulate a plan to counter all his future attempting moves on her, which she was pretty sure he was going to do sooner enough. What else would he be doing here? Sigh, so much for a well deserved nap. Mikan clenched her knuckles and gritted her teeth as having a pissed look as Natsume just walked past her smirking adding making our beloved kaicho piss even more, going to the Big french window and sitting there staring outside as if he has something to look at. He fully knows that she is very much annoyed, that's what he was aiming for anyway.

Mikan grunted and ignored his his ignorance of her and proceeded to her seat that faced back from where Natsume was sitting on.

" Alright, Enough of you're funny business Hyuuga. I don't know what the hell you did to come in my turf but if you just come here to create some trouble, you better cut it out. " Her chair suddenly turned and faced him, pointing an accusing finger at him

"Oya? Whatever do you mean, Pres? " He tilted his head to look at her with his heart melting smirk that just proved he really did had something in mind which Mikan will be keeping a gaurd on. He reached out his hand and tilted Mikan's chin a little upward, The window and her chair was just an arm reach. Mikan slapped Natsume's hand away.

" That's just what I mean, Hyuuga-kun. Keep the boundary between us" He withdrawed his hand back, looking outside the window again, but he had a little mischievous smile. He chuckled lightly, Making Mikan look at him that he was crazy or something.

" My. aren't you getting all self defensive. Why are you suddenly accusing me? And to think I was happy to see you " he stood up and walked towards Mikan's door with hands on his pockets

" Hey! just where do you think you're going? " he stopped and turned back at her with a smirk

" Oh, so you want me to stay? Works just fine for me. "

" Don't get too full of yourself..." She sigh and sat back down. clasping her hands together and resting her chin between them. " I-I want to make sure... That you're keeping you're promise? " he smirked, narrowing his eyes, making him look more sexier.

" Absolutely. I don't back down on my words. " Mikan's face lit up

" Really? You won't tell anyone about it? " She smiled and Natsume came near her table, sitting on it with one foot at the ground, He's smirk was beggining to creep her out no matter how sexy it looks. He was nearing her face. Her smile disappered when he, again, tilted her head upwards, facing him.

" Of course. And to add something on it, I'm sure you remember my other promise, Right? " Mikan thought for a second, Flashbacking to remember his other statement which she forgot.

" You don't remember? that makes me sad " He made a sad face to go along with it, though Mikan knows the irony of his voice. His face was inching closer and closer to her face. And Mikan made no movement! When they were only milimeters apart, Natsume smirked again...

" Then I'll make you regret " he gave her a quick tongue kiss, after she muffled Natsume let her face go, Licked his lips and proceeded to the door rather quickly. " It will be nice working with you Pres, hope you will take care of me , Ja " and with that he closed Mikan's door.

After a few seconds, Mikan finally recalled the promise Natsume meant ' _**How could I forget ?!**_ ' as she slammed her hands on the table all red on her face again,

**Quick Flashback**

_**" You're pesonal stress reliever " he said this with a smirk and his statement made Mikan blush. **_

**End of Flashback**

" What is he trying to pull? He can't be serious... " She calmed herself down a little bit. letting the world sink in. One thing's for sure " ... he's determined. " Mikan rubbed her temple, If this is where this was going, she's gonna be prepared. " If that's how he puts it..." this time she smirked herself then breaking out to small giggles " Men have their will, but women have their way, Bring it on Hyuuga "

This is it, Now that it has quite come to this, there isn't quite any choice. He wants a battle, he'll get a war. To think that she was quite opposed to this... she wanted to avoid this as much as possible, but there's no more hiding to it. Now that he started a fire, it's gonna be hard to put it out. There is still much to know about our little Mikan. The little vixen underneath is finally resurfacing, . But she needs to play it safe. Dancing with fire can burn you to no good... Unbeknown to her, Natsume was actually listening from the other side of the closed door. He curved to a light smile and said something under his breath.

( This last statement ends with a scene where only Mikan's lips which are curving to a smile are visible ) (A/N: Ohh what a Devious Mikan! )

x

X

x

2:00-Council meeting hall

Everybody was gathered to have meeting on their agenda on the coming Fundraising event. It seems that the council is also required to participate, with them having no idea on what they are going to prepare, I believe this should be the right time to combined their thoughts. With all present exept for their newest member, Mikan was just scowling waiting for him. She had Long put a side for the second their latest encounter.

* Tap, tap, tap, tap * Mikan tapped her fingers on the table as she waited for Natsume Hyuuga to arrive, Everybody was already assembled, and as usual, they were just talking. Anna was sharing Manga stories to Nonoko, The three musketeers ( Mochu, Koko and Kitsu ) was just plain making jokes. Misaki engaging a conversation with Yuu and Hotaru, well, She what is she doing anyway? In Mikan's observation, Hotaru was pretty preoccupied with her pen and paper.

" Hotaru, what are you doing? " Mikan asked

" It's for business purposes " she answered, still not taking her eyes off the paper. Well, Mikan just leave her be. The best thing to do when Hotaru was in business mode is that you don't bother her. Her mind is busy making maybe a zillion calculations and if you annoy her, You're just gonna need to pray because she ain't that soft.

Putting that aside Mikan lazily tapped her pen on the table, Their newest member hasn't arrived yet. and it's really starting to bother her. ' _**Forget that shit-face **_' she finally decided that she's gonna have to start without him

" Alright everyone let's start our meet--" The door suddenly opened revealing our Handsome lad. He yawned when he entered. All eyes were on him including our President. he took an empty seat in front of Yuu, Beside Mikan's left.

" Glad that you came Hyuuga-SAN " she smiled at him, Though we could probably tell that she's faking it.

" ...Whatever " He took the seat and leaned backwards to his chair making both of his arms pillows. Mikan popped a vein but decided to let it pass. When she turned her eyes to the council again, They looked like they needed some answers on Why Natsume Hyuuga was with them in the council room, well, With the excemption of Misaki and Hotaru who Misaki had told when she was with her treating her some grub.

" Oh right! " Mikan clapped her hand once " Minna, Here we have Natsume Hyuuga, Well, The reason why he is here is because council duties will be his compensation for quite the trouble he has caused. Hyuuga-san " Though she really didn't wanted to add the san. Hell, why would she respect him? But since there are people...

" Hyuuga, meet the council, Council meet Hyuuga. "

" Eto... It's a pleasure to have you in our council Hyuuga-san. You can just call me Yuu " Yuu said politely extending his hand towards Natsume who just stared at it. " Hn " he just said that making Yuu draw back his arm in embarrassment. BOY, Hyuuga really had that vibe that can make you shudder, Anna and Nonoko were quite scared of this.. hehehe

" Oi, Hyuuga! You should learn to be Polite! Yuu just extended his hand to you and you should've accepted it! " Misaki slammed her hand hard on the table and Natsume just ignored her making her boil to the highest limit

" Harada-san, its ok! " Yuu said

" LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! " she said when The three musketeers holded her back. " Captain, calm down! " Koko said.

" Ok, Misaki stop that, don't waste your energy on this guy, We already know he's stubborn. " Misaki grunted as she shove the three off her and seated herself back to her seat.

" And Hyuuga, Since you're already in the council's captive, I suggest you respect your superiors. If you won't be nice to us then we won't be nice to you, understand? " Mikan said and this time Natsume smirked

" Ah, I understand you Kaicho. " he said making Mikan have doubt on him.

" Now with that clear, As I was saying, I'm gonna have this meeting short. As you know, the Fundraising event for peach-pit Orphanage will be starting in three days and the council is no exemption. So, I have gathered you all today to share you're thoughts and idea's on what the council will be doing. So, The table on the nominees on what attraction the council will do will start now. " Immedietly everybody raised their hands, well, without Natsume who just sat and made some shut eyes.

" Ok, Koko, what's you're Idea. " Thought she knows it's gonna be one of those useless ideas, she will hear them out.

" Right, Well me and the Boy's here have the greatest Idea! We think that we should put out a Haunted house as our attraction! " Immedietly Anna stood up " I object! This is a childrens event! they don't need you to scare them! Think ot though Moron! " she glared at him.

" You're just saying that because you hate ghosts! Hello Anna, It's fake and it's going to be US that scares them! Not them scaring us! And besides! the children from Peach-field aren't caming anyway! we're just raising the money to DONATE to them "Koko Stressed donare as Anna then slammed both hands on the table

" Even so! This idea is ridiculous! "

" It's not you're decision Anna! " The two teens started to argue adn Mikan had to settle this down.

" Alright, Alright calm down you two. Anna, it's only a suggestion, there are still more to hear, and we'll vote it out too. So if you really don't like the idea, we'll just see the results later... Okay?" She smiled and Anna pouted " ..fine." she said. Mikan wrote ' Haunted house on the whiteboard behind her.

" Ok, Then, Anyone else? " Nonoko raised her hand.

" Yes Nonoko-chan? "

" Well... I was kinda thinking, uhm.. more like a Theatre Play? "

" That's nice, we'll put it in... are there anymore? "

" OOH ME! " Anna raised her hand

" Fire away Anna "

" Cosplay show! I'm sure we'll get tons costumers! "

" Oh, Again with the anime stuff! " Mochu groaned

" Shut it Baldy! " Mochu popped a vein

" Guys, cut it out.. Ok there aren't anymore suggestions? " Mikan looked around and saw no one raise their hand anymore..

" Are you sure? Hotaru, Yuu any more suggestions. "

" Iie. I like all the ideas " Yuu said

" Me too. " Hotaru said

Mikan looked over to Natsume's chair who just saw him closing his eyes not even caring. ' _**To hell with you, who wants you're opinion anyway.**_ ' Mikan's inner mind displayed a chibi self stucking out a tongue towards Natsume.

" Ok Now for the votes! whether its Haunted house, Theatre play or Cosplay show " When Mikan said the each suggestion, there were raised hands, Until the results

Haunted house-3 (Which are Koko, Mochu and Kitsu's hands)

Theatre play-3 ( Mikan, Yuu and Nonoko)

Cosplay show-3 ( Hotaru, Anna and Misaki) - Hotaru is mainly into this for the councils photos for her to sell. Mainly Mikan's to fans.

" Whoa, Why did captain vote for Cosplay? " The three wanted to know.. since this event was quite un-Misaki-like. Girly-girl

" Shut up! I also want to try costumes for once! " She blushed while the 3 snickered.

" Ok, this is quite a problem "

" Don't forget Mikan, Hyuuga didn't vote " Hotaru said

' Ah, she's right ' Mikan shook Natsume awake from his slumber. Geez what an ass. How can he fall asleep in such a short time?

" What? Is the meeting over? " he said as he yawned and streched

" Sadly no, Now wake up and vote, Which one do you like? " Natsume raised a brow at her then stared at the whiteboard behind her....

" I don't like any of those suggestions " he said frankly.

" Then if you have a better Idea kindly share " Mikan said

" You really want to hear my idea? " he smirk

" If it's helpful We'll agree "

" A host and Hostess cafe " he said and he smirked... People were murmuring

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Shall Mikan go with this Idea? Hmm XD**

**Anyways, sorry for late update but there you go ^^ Tune in for next chapter**

**cHiya-tSukAsa**


	6. Fundraising Event: Part I

**=.= Phooo...Lately I've been becoming so lazy that I don't like to write. Ne minna (T^T) Do u like our story? Please give me some insprirational words that I may be motivated to write! I promise I'll do even better than this.**

**But now thats over with. ( Sigh ) Here's chapter 6 anyway. (Weakly Cheering) Gambaro-Gambaro cHiya-chan...Yey...Anyways, this is for you guys to enjoy...Phoou =_=**

**tSukasa: cHiya has lost it... I'm also asking you, it's bothersome for this girl to be gloomy. Some words that would inspire should be nice.**

**Disclaimer?: Meh.. isn't obvious?**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 6: Fundraising Event: Part I**

* Crack, Crack, Swish, Swish, Swish-- BOOMBOOMBOOM!!! The sounds of the fireworks woed the crowds exitement as the students were cheering at the opening ceremony of the Fundraising Event.

That's right everyone! The long awaited Fundraising event has finally come! Three days have passed by fast but the students had fully prepared themselves to raise as much money as they can. Of course no event is complete without speeches. Yes, Before starting the there is about a welcome speech given out and as the schools acting Council President, Mikan was given to pleasure to perform this task since the school's chairman is not here (Which is Mikan's Dad BTW)

As Mikan made her way to the stage, Students lowered their voices a little so they could hear Mikan's speech. At this time she was still wearing her school uniform and yes, With her President glasses on. But it doesn't matter. She was still cute anyway.

" HI everyone~ " she said as she smiled her cheery smile and the students responded to her by cheering " Ok, Ok I know you are very excited this day since it's the start of our fundraising event! " The students cheered again. Mikan smiled at them

" Ok Guys, settle down a sec. Now as we start this event you have to keep in mind what we are doing is the benifit for the unfortunate, This event will lead us in helping our fellow people in need, Remember that we need to raise as much money as we can to help Peach-field orphanage for this years budget and maintenance. Now don't think that your efforts will be waisted, There will be a contest on the class highest raised amount of money. The class who wins will get the previlege to eat the schools cafeteria food- High class Menu may I add- free for a week! Of course the members of the student council will not be participating for the prize just to be fair. But we are having our own attraction " The students cheered more! this prize was too effective! The High class menu is a menu specially served only to the schools highest ranks, it is quite rare to have a bite on the high class menu, so that's why the student's are also hyped! And when the student council is not in on this prize, it just makes things more easier. Hotaru always kinda finds a way to win.

" Oh you like that huh? " Mikan smiled " Then try your best so that you can win the prize! Have fun everyone! " And that ends Mikan's speech as she walked back off the stage. The students cheered lastly as they all proceeded to their rightful places in the school.

Mikan was glad that the student were very active and having fun... Well, She just wished she could say it for herself

X

x

X

Mikan was alone in her president's office... She stared at the box on her table- A box that was made to fit clothes in-. She sulked and sigh.. " Do I really have to wear this? " She said opening the box that revealed a Red and black lacey lolita maid outfit... and with bunny ears too. Mikan banged her head at her desk looking all gloomy. ' Those guys have the wierdest ideas yet '

Do you wanna know why?

Well Previously at the council meeting... =^.^=

**Flashback**

_" Host and Hostess cafe " When Natsume said this Mikan responeded immedietly_

_" No. Absolutely a no. " Mikan said glaring at him_

_" Why? it really doesn't have a significant meaning to it right kaicho? Why do you refuse my idea immedietly? its not reallly fair without giving off some explination. do you have something against me Pres? " he said looking at her resting his arm on the desk and palm on the face giving him his smirk. Ooo, this guy was really persistent to the point that Mikan want to tear of that smirk with a Saw._

_" Now that I think about it, I notice Kaicho is always glaring at Hyuuga-san " Mochu pointed out and Mikan twitched_

_" Yeah, Did you two have something going on perhaps? " Koko teased and immedietly Hotaru's right eye twinkled while looking at Mikan, who noticed her BTW. Demanding some answers_

_" What?! O-Of course not! I have nothing personally against Hyuuga-san " she waved her hands out front of her while smiling forcefully.. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Mikan is sometimes acts stupid in front of her friends, the student council. ^^_

_" Then why did you suddenly react to his suggestion? Hee, could it be kaicho? " Koko's intriguing look made Mikan sweat.. ' I'm a goner, I'm a goner, I'm a goner ' she thought but then what Koko said made her fall down anime style " That you are unconfident that you will not be able to please the customers? that's it right? I'm guess is right! hehehe so Kaicho has these kinds of problems aswell " Koko grinned_

_" What? Of course not! I am an excellent hostess! Not one party I organized has ever been a failure. "_

_" Then you agree? " Natsume said already knowing where this is headed to._

_" Yeah, I also think this is a good idea! if cosplay can't win I'll settle for this! atleast I can wear a cute outfit. I change my vote to this! " Anna said energetically_

_" Me too, I'm in " Misaki said blushing. She really wants to wear some cute outfit _

_" Me and the guys are in aswell! We also want to entertain certain ladies " Mochu said wiggling his eyebrows with Koko and Kitsu nodding in agreement behind him._

_" Cho-chotto--" before Mikan could say anything else Hotaru spoke up.._

_" I think this is bad. " she said and everyone turned to look at her. Mikan's eyes twinkled, atleast her bestfriend was on her side! It all comes to Hotaru's opinion. Since she knows whether or not how this will make profit ahead of time. but then it all shattered when Hotaru said_

_" That is weak. Yes a host cafe would definitely make lots of profit but I prefer gaining even much more than needed. So this is what we'll do. In order not to scare any customers that are new to the adaptations of hosts we will merge this idea with Anna's."_

_" YAY! Cosplay! " Anna cheered. Out of the sudden chibi Hotaru appeared and a whiteboard was shown as she started explaining the idea._

_" Since the student council is popular over the masses, we certainly have no problem luring in youth customers. However, if we merge with Anna's cosplay, The amount of customers coming in will be doubled. to add that we will be wearing costumes that are catchy to the eye. And also by my own benifit I could sell council pictures to fans. Cased closed. end of discussion " and that ends with Hotaru's chibi moment and Mikan opening her mouth as the council members cheered and agreed at this idea. Mikan looked over to Yuu. He was his last hope as Yuu just sweatdropped and bowed apologetically " Gomen Mikan-chan, it seems majority just wins."_

_As the council was preoccupied with this plan once more, they were engaging a conversation on what they wuold wear excluding Mikan who just sighed in her seat. Then Natsume stood up and went up behind her. Putting a hand on her shoulder and whispered to her ear. " Too bad Kaicho " Mikan felt him smirking and just clenched a fist. Natsume made his way to the door, deciding to head out._

_Hotaru stared at the Natsume from the corners of her eyes and then at Mikan. Their actions have not passed by Hotaru and she knows well that there is really something going on with those two. But she decided to wait before making a move. She knows that this is bound to be more interesting_

**End of Flashback**

And that's how she ended here.

Mikan straightened herself up. Taking the costume in her hand and faced in front of the mirror. " Well, this doesn't look bad at all. In fact, it's cute " She liked the dress' design " Well. better get dressed."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On the other hand, All the others had already finished dressing, The girls were wearing lolita-maid outfits but with diffrent designs and colors ( It's up to you what designs come up in your head)

Hotaru's was black and violet expressing a cool beauty, Anna's was pink and white who had the appearance of a cute beauty, Nonoko's was Blue and black expressing refreshing beauty as the calm breeze of the ocean and last but not least Misaki with Dark pink and black, almost as dangerous beauty ^^.

While the boys were in diffrent kinds of butler uniform. each with unique designes but all with the same color-Black. What I really like the most is Natsume's because his style of clothes were torn-sleeved style plus his hair was combed back but a little of his bangs were still visible, and instead of a bowtie, he prefered a necktie. he really doesn't like things that choke his neck other than his necklaces.

Their Attraction was called Operation: _**Hostplay**_ _**Cafe**_ the name given by the "**Great Hotaru Imai**" herself and it was held in the big council lounge connected to next to Mikan's room

Anna looked over Mikan's door " Hmm.. Mikan-chan seems to be taking long. I wonder if she's having trouble with her dress... I think I should go in and help her." she was about to go towards to Mikan's door when Hotaru stopped her. " _Matte_ " she said and Anna turned back to face her. " _Nani? _"

" Let Hyuuga go in there " Natsume was just leaning in beside a big window looking outside but when Hotaru mentioned his name, he turned to look at her and raised a brow. " Ha? " he said, he didn't really pay attention.

" Demo Hotaru-chan... eto, it's Hyuuga-san and he's a boy and you already know his..umm background?..." Anna said really unsure whether to abide in Hotaru's idea. Natsume's background was kinda...*Blush, Blush, Nosebleed, Faint*

" I know, but it's Mikan. Don't worry." He turned to Natsume " Hyuuga, go help Mikan in there. We'll go ahead and open the shop " The others had already long gone to the other room and Hotaru was pushing Anna away to enter the room " Ahh! _Ma-matte_, Hotaru-chaaan! " she said. While Natsume stared at the retreating Hotaru '_** What a weird person**_.' he thought but then again... he did what he was told.

* Knock knock.

Mikan heard the knock and she was in the middle of changing. Much to say that she was not making any effort at all since the dress kind got tangled in her head. ' _**Damn why is this dress so Lacey!**_ '

A knock cmae again" Hm? Hotaru? Anna? is that you? Eto... The door is open. Come in! I need a little help here! " she said and she heard the door open then close. Natsume looked inside the room to find Mikan in an amusing dress was still tangled to her head and not much had gotten to her body, and in the middle of changing, of course she had taken of her clothes and Natsume didn't really mind the view he was seeing. '_** Hn, Kaicho in her bra and panties huh? **_" he inwardly laughed at the prints of her underwear ' _**Polkadots? **_' He made her way to her making a decision on not making a sound. If Mikan found out that it was him, He sure won't hear of her screeching sounds that was really unpleasant to the ear.

" Uh.. Could you help pull me out this dress first? So I could untangle this darn laces " Natsume smirked. It seems he had something diffrent planned on his mind. He pulled Mikan's dress off her head first and Mikan sighed with relief. She still had her back faced to Natsume " Arigatou! that was really troubleso-- EH?! " Hands were fixiated on her breasts, fondling them. Mikan's knees had slightly gone weak and a blush now pooled on her face. " Ah~ " She moaned as Natsume removed one breast out of her bra and started adding pressure on the pink bud. A rush of sensation flowed throughout Mikan's body as she felt that her lower region was starting to moist.

" When I see Kaicho like this I just couldn't resist myself " he said burrying his face on Mikan's head. With his right hand fixiated at her breast the other removed the strap from behind and removed the bra comepletly

" Hy-Hyuuga.. Ah~ dame! " Natsume pulled her to a couch that was nearby and layed her down sitting on top of her, pinning her down... Natsume stopped moving his hand but it was still glued to her breast.. Mikan panted a little, trying to catch breath and glared at him with a flushed face. This..is uncalled for...Hyuu..ga." She said Natsume smirked " Hn. President was just too hard to resist after seeing your body.. I just took the chance that was being granted " before Mikan could give a reply Natsume suddenly dived in her breast and started to nibble the nipple.. " Ahh..hah..nngh" Mikan bit her lip. She was trying not to slip a moan out of her mouth. But it just proved to the fact that it was futile because pleasure already was enveloping her whole body.

Natsume licked the nipple in circles before fully sheathing (Sp?) it on his mouth and sucking with such force. " Ite~!..Mmm " Mikan opened her mouth as she couldn't surpress the moan. her hands were on Natsume's head crunching his well-combed hair, well not so well combed now. He moved himself to her other breast and did the same action. He didn't pay attention to Mikan's hair pulling movement. Hell he could care less about that.

Natsume stopped sucking, towering his head above her smirking. Her face... Yes her face was very enticing...He loved it very much. Before Mikan knew it. She felt his hand tracing movements from her stomach and going lower and lower and lower... Natsume rubbed the outside of her panties and Moistened it even more making it wet. " _Hora hora_... Kaicho's juices are coming out " he said in musement and Mikan bit her lip agian. ' _**His doing his actions again...Ahh~..demo..it-it feels...so good!**_ "

Natsume pulled her panties upwards to making it tighter, and using the tight line of her panties, Natsume rubbed this to Mikan's clit pulling it up and down continuasly " ..Ah~..Te..me " She had glared the line kept rubbing on her sensitive clit making it hard for her to sustain her glare. It was settled that Mikan's area was now really wet. When Natsume was about to make a move on his fingers, mikan suddenly sprung up and ' Magically ' flipping them making them fall over the couch.. Well, It was Natsume who had the hard fall. And now.. Mikan was on top of him and sitting on top of his now bulging friend. " O-oi?! " Now this is whats really called 'uncalled for. Mikan moved and pressed on hand on his chest as the other was holding unto his very precious jewel.

" I am not going to allow you to take advantage of me that easily, Hyuuga " Mikan smirked triumphally as a sweat bead ran Natsume's face. Feeling the pressure of Mikan's hand hardly clutching his precious friend, his face paled " O-oi, what do you think your doing? " his eye was twitching

" It's unfair you know... Suddenly coming in on me like that. I wonder, Ne Natsume...How would you like it if I crush your friend here. " She rubbed his bulging member on top of his pants and then clutching it again, Natsume winced.

" I would..Rather like to keep him alive Kaicho. " he said

" If so, Then stop the funny business. Mou, and I was in a hurry. Ok, once I let go, you will stand up, Fix yourself and keep your damn perverted hands to yourself.

" Gee, I wonder if I ca- " he winced again as Mikan clutched harder " Alright, Alright! Let go already. " Mikan did so, And they both stood up, Making Natsume sigh in relief that he really didn't have that much damage. Whoo, if this was gone, he can no longer enter heaven. * wiggles eyebrows *

" Turn around and don't look over here, I may have you know Hyuuga that I have pretty much good skills in martial arts. So don't try anything funny or else I'm gonna have your soldier captive again " she said returning her bra to her body...

" Hai, Hai " He said. She looked down her breast to see some hickey marks. She blushed and lowly muttered ' _Pervert _' Natsume raked backed his messy hair making it from the usual hairstyle before. not much effort was really put on to it. He really had soft abiding hair.

Mikan got a tissue box from her desk and wiped some of the cumstains on her legs and panties with Hyuuga still having his back at her. He surprisingly obeyed her. She threw the tissie in her garbage bin and got her dress and slipped it on.. Darn. Why didn't she think about this beforehand. Instead of slipping in it on her head, The much better way was slipping the dress under and pulling it up. It had less complications too. But she still had trouble on the laces on her back.

" Hyuuga come here for a sec and help me with this laces. And remember, No funny business. " Natsume turned his head over to her and she glared at him with a slight blush. He walked up to her and took the laces from her hands and started lacing them correctly. He intentionally pulled the laces hard as Mikan winced from the tightness that was hovering her chest. Her boobs practically crushed

" I also must let you know that I already had the black belt degree on Karate and I'm a male. I can easily push you down easily. But I'm not a bad guy..." he lossed the laces and tied a proper ribbon " I'll just leave Kaicho for now, Oh and by the way, The Polkadotted underwear was such a turn on " it was implified that his voiced had irony, Mikan gritted her teeth at him " Urusai! " Mikan shouted at him and he just smirked. Mikan was thinking that Natsume was really annoying right now.

" Why? I just spoke the truth, For someone with with an amazing outer exterior, you sure can wear something childish " he chuckled softly making Mikan blush

" What I wear is none of you're business! "

" _Hai, hai_... Well then, Now that my surprise attack has failed, I guess I'll just to those idiots over there and wait for another oppurtunity to come. I stick true to my words Pres... remember that. " Mikan gripped the sides of her dress. ' _**It's ok, I have already decided... I am doing this for myself aswell ' **_

" _Oi, Matte_ Hyuuga. " She called out to him and Natsume turned his head and glanced at her. " Nani? " he said

" What you said. You're really not backing out of this? Are you really serious? " she said and her eyes gave Natsume a vibe that she was having the aura of determination on her.

" Yes " he said. If she was facing him serious I guess it couldn't hurt to show him a face that meant he was serious too.

" _Souka...Dattara_. I... have made some thoughts of your proposal. " She looked down on the floor and had a little tint on her face. Natsume raised a brow.

" Oya? What's this all of the sudden. Are you easily surrendering yourself to me Kaicho? " he smirked, Boy he really loved teasing her.

" _Chigau_! Just listen ok! " she breathed in

" I have come in making this descision. Hyuuga-kun, since it all resorted to this, it's evident that I can't always keep my gaurd on. That's why, to settle this peacefully, I am suggesting to have a bet. " Mikan said Natsume made no comeback in evident that he was listening to her.

" During this Event. We will have a contest on how much customers designate us.. It's simply like this. Whoever gets the more designations wins. If I win, I will have the previledge to control you...If you win. The condition is yours. "

" Hoo? You're going to have me make my on condition? Are you sure you can take it Pres? " one bang covered his other eye while the other was visible. Certainly, Mikan is prepared to the extent to his conditions.

" It's ok, since I am going to win anyway. "

" Hee... you sure are confident.. Ok, I agree, with this, President is just making things more easier for me. " Natsume licked his lips. " Be prepared Kaicho. " Natsume retreated from her room and leave her be to finish up whatever she needed to finish else. After he was gone, Mikan stood still, her head was low and her eyes were covered by her bangs. Then she softly giggled. " Aaahh~ This is all just according to plan. " Surprsingly, she had already thought this through. He had fallen to her trap, well it wasn't more like a trap. Anyways, either way, she knows that the chances to determine the winner are 50/50. They were both popular. But eitherway whoever is the winner she still can ge benifits. If she wins, Hyuuga will be under her captive,but if he wins, Mikan was already prepared. To tell the truth, she was actually looking forward to his next movement. Never before had she felt this excitement tingling all over her body. But of course. Since she was still a virgin, she has to, by all means, prevent Hyuuga entering a sacred core. That was going to be reserved. She will be fine by just touching. After all, her purpose was just release.

She smiled to herself " Well now, I better fix myself to be even more presentable..."

x

X

x

When Natsume slid the door open, Anna and the others made a mistake and thought he was a customer. Yes, unfortunately they were booming. Even in the first hour. Hotaru was fixiated on a table near the door acting as a receptionist at this time. thought she also needs to work, they decided to just switch turns in being a receptionist. for now it's her time.

" Where is Mikan Hyuuga? " she said while staring at the papers in her desk and a calculator beside her.

" She's on her way. " He made it simple as Hotaru passed him a paper.

" What's this? "

" You're designation schedule, You better follow it because your chart is full. Follow the time give there, You will only have 15 minutes each to entertain a guest or guests then proceed to the next one. Before you entertain do not forget to serve their orders. Remember, this is not only a host club were also serving a cafe, got it? " her words were precise

He shrugged and put on his playboy smile " Fine by me " He smirked and headed to his first table with 2 girls waiting for him. He was already starting. He also knows that these bet was a gamble. 50/50 chances. However, He wasn't doing the bet for the sake of a reward. He was doing this to see how far he will take this up to his own amusement. What would she make him do? or better yet, What would make HE, make her do. He already started

" Irrashaimassen okyaku-sama..." he bowed in a way like a butler would and the girls went GAGA as he also served them they're orders

" Maa! Natsume-kun looks so cool! " they were having heart eyes and they were blushing

" Hountou? Satte, " He sat down beside one of the girls and tipped her chin. " For the next 15 minutes, I am yours Okyaku-san "

----------

Back at the receptionist counter, The door slid again.

" Irrashaimase- " Hotaru dropped her pen at the sight before her and when a customer caught sight of Mikan.

" Mi-Mikan-sama? " she said and one after another the other's were quite interested too. When they looked at Mikan. They're heart skipped a beat and no one could sustain a blush. It was almost the whole place was silent for a bit. Including Natsume who was also mesmerized by her current look.

What the hell did she do? When he left she wasn't this tempting!

Yes. she wore the dress that was given to her, it was most precisly hot. She put on mascara for her lashes and put on Red lipstick on her lips. The make-up on her face and facial expression made her look like a

" Seductive Beauty " Hotaru said.. Mikan smirked at Natsume's facial expression. ' _**Let the battle begin **_'

______________________________________________________________________________oOo________________________________________________________________________________________________

**That's the best I can come up with.**

**Currently I'm Playing Rohan Online thats why im busy.. I'm putting my time raising my character... pHoooo**

**tSukAsa: Please review. That's All, cHiya is still growing mushrooms on her head, so please make her feel a little better**


	7. Fundraising Event: Part II

**A response to **_**Vanilla Night's **_**review**

**- Gurl what u said is so true! Out of all the fics I read, It's always Natsume in control, Hey! I also want Mikan to be in control, she's not only speaking to herself in my opinion. It's For all the women out there! hahahahah. GO GIRL POWER!**

**Concerning Mikan's Look, It would look something like this. Copy the link and view it ^^ The girl looks a little bit like Mikan too**

**.com/image/anime%20sexy/Belgarion0369/Sexy%?o=43**

**-**

**The Breasts arent really that revealing and the skirt not to short. The design just looks a little bit like this**

**I drew Youichi's get up ^^ I just couldn't resist! I may post it some other day because mY phone's Usb is currently misplaced. **

**cHiya- Minna, Arigatou for the reviews ^^ Now that tSukAsa has put some sense into me I'm feeling all refreshed! * Breathes deep and Sigh's out refreshingly *. I would like to spoil you on what's going to happen next but sadly, it's tSukAsa's turn to write. I have no idea whatsoever is going on on that girls mind. but meh. I purposely peeped in her mind but it just gave me a nosebleed and a scar..hehehehe.**

**tSukAsa-Shut up! I'm writing here!**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 7: Fundraising Event: Part II**

The room looked liked it was under a spell... No eyes can't seem to be taken away from Mikan. By the eyes of the Public, The Mikan Sakura they know was always elegant and cool-natured. Everybody seemed shocked to the new image she portrayed. Even Natsume's customers were infatuated, Hell they were even girls!

Mikan clasped her hands togethere and gave a cool smile. " Ara minna, Please do not mind me and return to your current affairs. It makes me uncomfortable with all of you staring at me that way. " she tinted a small blush and immedietly, again, as if they were in a spell, They rather obeyed quickly. Natsume was looking at her from the corners of his eyes. He had a scowl on his face. However, Mikan seemed Natsume's scowl from her haven't escaped her eyes. Mikan gave him a sweet smile then stucked her tongue a little bit at him. He immedietly ignored her.

' _**That will teach you to mess with me. **_' Mikan smiled inwardly to herself at the triumph she first accomplished. She suddenly turned to Hotaru by the flash of her camera. After Hotaru took the picture, she wiped the lens and began saying " What made you all fired up with this get up? I thought you hated it. Well it's not like I mind or anything. I must say I owe you for making me even richer. " she said and Mikan sweat dropped. She then smiled again and leaned at the counter. And noticed that the customers were continueosly giving her glacnces from time to time.

" Let's just say, I got interested. Nothing more than that. " She gave Hotaru her ' Don't Worry ' smile and then Hotaru pinched her cheek. " Ite. Ite. Ite " she whined and Hotaru let go, Mikan rubbed her cheek.

" Whatever, what you do is up to you. Here. Designation schedule. " Hotaru said lending her the chart. Mikan looked it over. it was quite full. " Hai, Hai. I'll even start right away. " She smiled and looked over the table whom she will be attending and noticed that the boy was fidgeting on his seat while countlessly glancing at her. He didn't look half bad. " Well Hyuuga, prepare for your doom " she said to herself and proceeded to her work.

X

x

X

**At Home: Sakura Manor**

We see a maid who had a gloomy aura around her. She was sweeping the the hallway of the Sakura Mansion's 3rd floor. It didn't look like there was much progress. She had a growing mushroom on her head. The Black-short haired maid sighed heavily to herself

' Haa... I wonder what Mikan-sama is doing now... It's her school's fundraising event. Could she be wearig that maid-uniform she asked me to wash?! " Yumi was in dream-state trying to imagine what Mikan looked like and the result of her imagination caused her drool. She shook herself out of dream state and got in chibi mode and bit her handkerchief in her pocket. " MOU! I want to see Mikan-sama! I want to see her! Iwantto,Iwantto,I WANT TO! " she whined chibily in the hallway bitting and pulling her handkerchief. When suddenly somebody cleared their throat. She turned around slowly and saw Yanagi, Their head butler and head of all household affairs.

" YANAGI-SAN! " Yumi suddenly stood up and smiled goofily putting a hand on the back of her head. " Gomenasai! I'm not slacking off! Please don't fire me! Please don't make me leave my beloved Ojousama! " She said Chibily andYanagi sweatdropped

" Maa, Maa Yumi, Ochitsuite. ( It's ok Yumi, Calm down )" Yanagi assured. " I can very see that you are not in the condition to work today. You're very gloomy" he said

" Huh, Who me, Gloomy? Hahaha, Is your eyesight getting bad Yanagi-san? No No No, I wasn't gloomy hahahaha " Yanagi sweatdropped at the ways she bluffed. Boy Yumi sure has big mood swings.

" Well, what did you come here for Yanagi-san? " she asked

" Well, I have a favor to ask. "

" Huh? Favor? "

" Yes, It's a favor that_ Nigousama _( Mistress ) has asked me, but it seems that you are most fitted to do this job than me. " he smiled

" Huh? _Nigousama's_ orders?! Oh no Yanagi-san! I might mess up! If Nigousama ordered it, it must farly be more import-"

" It's taking Photos of Mikan-sama and Youichi-sama " He cut her off with a smile and then a twinkle escaped Yumi's eyes,

" _Yarimasu! _( I'll do it! ) " Yumi's eyes glimmered even more, Yanagi just keep sweatdropping ( Hahaha, he's been doing that a lot around Yumi). He gave the pouch he was carrying ( he was holding one) and gave it to Yumi.

" Arigatou, I'm sure the Oboochama and Ojousama would be more comfortable having their picture's taking by a person of their age than an old man. _Nigousama _wanted some remembrance yet again from an event. So you better change and get going, The event has already long started "

" Hai Hai! Leave it to me! " She clutched the camera tightly and saluted to Yanagi running fast to her room to get her own camera, and have a change of clothes. She snickered to herself while " Fufufufu, Kami-sama, thank you for this oppurtunity! " She really didn't want to take Youichi's photos because all she wanted was to spend the whole day looking at her Ojousama. Anyway, she'll think about Youichi later. Ojousama comes first! Concerning about Youichi. She has a plan ^^.

X

x

X

Youichi sneezed then shuddered. ' Why do I get the feeling that someone is talking about me? or is just the cold? ' he thought. He was in the middle of changing clothes

" Youichi-sama! Are you done? We're going to open the shop now. " a classmate said to him. While waiting for him to come out. And when he did. The girl classmate just can't help but blush " Youichi-sama you look so cool " she complimented in amazement. Youichi's class was doing a candy sale shop, And to attract the customers, they made Youichi their mascott. Girl's from his class started to gather him

" What are you talking about? I'm just wearing what the other guys are wearing. " he said taking a lollipop out of his pocket and unwrapping it then putting it in his mouth.

" Still! Youichi-sama is more attractive than the others. " One girl said and the other's agreed.

" Hey! We heard that! " came the echoes of the other guys.

Youichi made no comment. He just proceeded outside their classroom door with other classmates who were also assigned to attract customers. Yes, there were customers. but it seems there were only few.

" Oi, Youichi, Help us out here man " His classmate said.

" Don't want to..it's bothersome. Why can't I just be a shop keeper? " he stubbornly said

" If you do this we'll give you some Kushi dango " Immedietly Youichi reacted to that name and when you know it... He came near a bunch of older girls walking by and approached them in acting in a cute way. " Ne, Oneesans, will you please buy our sweets? " The girls suddenly formed heart-shaped eyes as they were mesmerized by Youichi's cuteness " If you're not sure I'll give you a free taste, here, Lick my lollipop " he said and that sent the girls over the edge having some nosebleed " WE'LL BUY! " they said and when they got in, Youichi stuck his tongue at them and smirking at the blushing guys who got affected by his cuteness.

(He may have grown but he still got it! Hahaha) then he repeated the attack to other customers. ( I kinda imagine his michievous acts like Miharu from Nabari no ou, he was quite a little devil )

" There it is, Youichi's bishounen attack. Seriously, that guy is full of surprises..." his guy classmate whispered to a friend

" Un. By just mentioning sweets he's a total diffrent person " They both shook their head at Youichi who was all for the Kushi Dango

* _**Kushi Dango**__-__these are soft, lightly grilled chewy rice balls topped with red bean paste...some prefer the smooth bean paste, but some like their anko chunky._

While he was still attracting customers. What a bunch of guys had said past him caught his attention.

" Hey, hey, let's head over to the student council's attraction. I heard they were having a having some Host and cosplay thing. I heard its good! And the girls are hot too! Especially the president! Man! My friend took a picture of her from his phone and when I looked at it, I was practically Buldging down there! "

" Eww, keep your sick facts about your thing to yourself dude. " His friend said and they were out of Youichi's reach to hear further. " Host? Onee-chan is? " he lowly said.

" Oi Youichi! Were filled now! Lets help the girls dude! " he's classmate said.

" Ah. " he said in approval. As soon as his shift was over. He was gonna pay his nee-chan a visit. ' _**I haven't properly apologized yet. I'll go there later **_'

X

x

X

Yumi was practically energetic upon the arrival of Mikan's school. It was just like a school festival. Too many attractions. Her eyes were sparkling madly as she glanced at every corner of the school. " Ahhh~ I can't wait to get to Mikan-sama! " A person sweatdropped when she saw Yumi heart filled backround surrounding over her.

" Hey, Yumi... What exactly did you bring me here for? Mou, and to think it was my day off, I wanted to rest. " A brown short hair guy asked her with question marks above her head..

" Ha? Oh yeah! Haru, here catch! " Yumi threw her the pouch Yanagi gave her and the guyl called Haru caught it clumsily. " Eh? what's this. " he asked

" Hehehe, Sori for bringing you out here on your day off Ichigo, But I really want to entrust this job to you. " she said smiling

" Eh? What kind of job? "

" Inside that Pouch is a camera. I want you to take Picture's of Youichi-sama while I take Mikan-sama! " she said happily

" Ha?! Oboochama? Why can't you do it yourself? " he asked raising a brow " It was your job to begin with. "

" Ehehehe, As much as I want to... It's just that.. Youichi-sama scares me! That devilish cute face of him is so frightening! Huhuhu, that's why, I'm Begging you Ichigo! Please! You're my Bestfriend aren't you?" she said.

" Alright already, stop whining. You better treat me something good out of this. " she said

" I promise! Dewa. I'm off to Mikan-samaaaa! " And before you know it. Yumi was gone as like the wind.

Haru sighed. " The things I do " he shook hir head back and forth

------

Yumi was holding on to her camera happily as she was on her way to the council room. She knows where it since she has been here in the school for quite many times now. When she was about near the council room. She noticed that the door was packed! Well not in a messy way but packed in a line. It seems they could not enter because currently the Hostplay cafe was full. and there was a sign that said full on the door. The people were so anxious, waiting for somebody to come out so they could barge in.

Yumi made her way to the line and walked up to the very front.

" Hey! What do you think you're doing?! get back in line missy! all of us are anxious to get in you know! " A guy rudely spoke to her then all of the sudden she faced him. With the look of an demon. " Haaa? What did you say? " she said demonicly making the people in the line give way to her, not wanting to be a prey from the demon. "Heh, I thought so. " she smirked then knocked on the door. Which was answered by Yuu.

" I'm sorry currently we are full, I'm afraid we can't let anyone in. " Some girls squeeled at the sight of Yuu.. hey, he was popular to begin with too. It seems Yumi recognized him

" Ah! You must be Tobita Yuu-sama.. Well you see, I'm from Sakura household as Mikan-sama's personal maid and I have been entrusted the task by our mistress to take some pictures in remembrance of this event. "

" Oh. Ok then, I guess you can come in. " Yuu made way for her and some people whined that Yumi got in easily. before going in Yumi stucked her tongue at the people behind her. "

When she came in, her eyes had definitly not missed the figure of her most loved mistress. But when she stared at her, she was in awe. ' That is...Mikan-sama?! ' A huge tint of blush came in Yumi's face, The Mikan now had such big diffrence than the usual Mikan. She couldn't help it but just faint a little while Yuu caught her, sweatdropping because she was muttering some uncomfortable words like. " Mikan-sama~ Steki. "

------

Currently, Our President was entertaining 2 freshmen customers. The two guys were really feeling nervous, Having the President up close was such a dream and she even was more attractive than usual. Mikan smiled at them.

" Okyaku-san, Please do not refrain from asking something from me. As of this moment, I give off my time to you.. So your money doesn't go to waste... Shall you give me an order? " Mikan neared one of the younger guys face, put her hands in his lap and look intensively on his eyes and seductively said " Please?~ " the guy could only blush and nod his head, Mikan turned to the other guy as well and cupped his face.

" Ask anything from onee-chan's power ok? " she chuckled as the other boy quickly said " HAI! " Just to remind you people. Flirting is allowed, But touching is NOT, Ok?

Unbeknown to her, Natsume has always countlessly galnce at our president from the corners of his eyes. He doesn't understand it. Why? Why does he feel pissed off when she gives attention to other guys? He normally doesn't feel this. But there is just a surging, burning feeling the ties a knot in his heart. Tightening more. ' Damn it! I am not feeling jealous! ' he told himself as he thought that it was the mere fact that he is pissed off that some other guy was touching his property. Yes you heard me right .. She is HIS property. Once Hyuuga Natsume has eyes on a female. It's concluded that He owns them Of course if Mikan knew this she would be totally debating against it.' _**Tch, once I win this bet she is gonna have one hell of a leash**_. ' he concluded taking his eyes away from the Mikan who had a boy on her lap and feeding the other guy some Parfait. ( Hey, It's a cafe too ^^ )

He finally returned his attention to his customers, may I add his former fuck buddy too. Flirting with them just like they wan him too. Hn, these types of girls are really easy to please. " Ne, ne Natsume-kun, Lately you haven't been going to the club these days. Mou, and I thought that I was gonna have a taste of Natsume-kun again. " the girl said leaning in to Natsume's chest. Natsumy just smirked and let her lean in his chest. After all she was a customer and for now he exclusively belongs to her. " I'm sorry Okyaku-san. Something as personal as that is not meant to be answered . "

" Personal? Demo, Weren't we close before? " she started to draw imaginary drawings on his chest, Somewhat pouting to him.

Mikan look over to his competitor's side and lighlty frowned. Why would she care if that girl was being to overly friendly? ' Tch, I don't give a damn! ' she thought. But somehow, deep deep deep deep, deeper to the deepest part of her, She knows that she's lying. Really, The size of her pride is much bigger than the size of her intelligence sometimes. She looked at her watch. " Ah! " she suddenly shoved the guy off her " I am sorry to say that your time is up. Have a nice day ^^ and I hope you can designate me again. " She stood up and bowed as the boys frowned. Boy, they really had a good time. Before going to her next designation. She was going to the kitchen and get the next customer's orders.

Ok the girl with Natsume has pretty much been annoying now. This is the type of girls he hates. The kind that cling too much. He stopped her hand from playing with his chest. " Im very sorry but you're time is up. " he said now shoving the girl away from him and getting up.

" Oh and to answer you're question before. We _WERE_ close...Don't cling to the past. It's annoying " And he left leaving the girl to snub leaving the room.

- - - - -

Mikan grabbed the " Decadent Butterscotch Flan and an English Trifle " the chef's they hired finished making and put it in the silver tray and adding the additional drinks. She walked out the room that was made into a kitchen for this event and accidentally bumped into somebody. It was good that the desserts didn't fall. " Ah, i'm sorr- oh it's you. " she said

" Whats that about? When you see my face you act rude? Where was the elegant lady everybody admired about? Oh yeah, currently she's not here" Natsume said. Ironically pointing out her get up. Though he didn't mind that much but the stares she got, got into him.... a little, A LITTLE OK?!

" You know what? I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that. And why does my get up bother you? Well I don't pretty much care what you think. " It's good that no one was around to hear them.

" Who said I was bothered? Hell I'm even delighted " Now that's the truth " I just don't like sharing my view to others. " and that's another truth. Mikan scowled at him

" I'm not some property that belongs to you Hyuuga. "

' _Yet_ ' He thought.

" And I pretty don't much like to be talking to my competitor right now, If you would excuse me I have a bet to win and more customers to entertain. " she walked past him and she didn't notice when her did he was making fists out of his hands. " Kaicho! " he yelled out

" Nani! -- eh? " When she turned around, there was a breezing pink background surrounding them. Natsume's hand was on top of her head and he fixed a gentle kiss on her temple. Mikan's heart pumped fast and a light blush on her cheeks.

Natsume let go of her head and gave her a grin. " Until I win the bet, Don't get too much intimate with other guys ok? Ja na " He went inside the kitchen and Mikan stood there in place in a daze

'_** What the heck was that?! Why did he become gentle all of the sudden?! And on top of that giving that kind of order as if he already won! **_" Mikan shook her head hardly. and furrowed her eyebrows" _**I won't let my emotions get to me like that.**_ ' she walked faster to get a little steam off her head , then she slowed down...' _**but, I do feel a little bit happy I made him jealous. **_' she blushed and her eyes started to widen. ' _**GEH!? Why am I thinking these thoughts. Get out of my head, Get out of my head, Get out of my head! **_' she chanted then proceeded back.

X

x

X

On the other hand back to Yumi...

When she opened her eyes she saw that she was in the infirmary bed.

" Eh? Koko....Doko? ( Here is... Where? ) " She said

" Oh! You finally woke up! Hotaru-sama! she's awake! " The nurse said and then revealed a pale complexioned lady wearing the the Uniform of their club.

" Arigatou, Sensei. Can I talk to her? " she asked

" Sure " the nurse left them together on the closed curtain bed.

" Are? Hotaru-sama, Long time no see!.. geh?! " When she looked at Hotaru she had the Nastiest scary looking face ever. Yumi had to hide behind the covers.

" EEEEEK! Gomenasai, Gomenasai! What ever I did I'm sorry!.." then suddenly " By the way what did I do? " she asked and Hotaru sat grumpily at the stool and crossed her arms and legs.

" Matakun. When you visit our attraction you should refrain yourself from attracking attention. "

" Oh! Was my beauty really that radiant? Ohohohoho " she laughed at herself and Hotaru punched her head with a vein mark on her face.

" Itai! That hurt! " She said rubbing her head.

" You nearly caused problems. Suddenly fainting like that good thing Yuu caught you or it could've caused a scene disturbing the customers. Seriously what did you come here for? if it's trouble go home. " She said

" I'm not here for trouble. Im here for work! See? Work! " she showed her the camera.

" What's a camera got to do with this? "

" Ohohoho, Nigousama's orders that I need to take pictures of Ojousama for the memories of this event. "

" If that's so then go home. " she pop a vein mark on her face again

" Eh Nande? " she argued.

" I'll just send Auntie the pictures free of charge. So you don't need to go over there, Disturb customers with your picture taking and give us a peaceful event. " Hehehe, Don't you know Hotaru is possesive of her best friend too. The only one who could capture perfect ( As she would put it ) pictures of Mikan was her.

" Eh? but it's my job! " she argued.

" And you're job is disturbing our job, so hurry up and go home. "

" Muri! Zettai muri, muri, muri ,murii! " then suddenly Hotaru showed her a picture that caused her to go on Lala-land " Ka...ka...KAWAII! MIKAN-SAMA! " She tried to grab the picture but Hotaru moved her hand around so she couldn't get it. The Picture was Mikan when she was 5, Yumi hasn't seen that picure because she was hired when Mikan was 10. She was night gown (The kind where rich kids wear) and hugging a panda teddybear smiling cutely.

" This picture is one of the rarest pictures of my most selling Mikan's childhood photos. This was during when she slept over at my house. "

" Ah! Let me have it! " she said enthusiastically..

" I'll let you have it, If you leave. " Yumi was having a tough desicion. but it all concluded to the fact that she wanted the picture and so..

" Ok! NOw give me! " she grabbed the photo from Hotaru and rubbed it against her cheek like there's no tomorrow.

" And also.. " Hotaru's eyes glinted this time. She showed her another picture again. it was the same clothes, and now Mikan was sleeping cuteley . Yumi had hearts on her eyes again. when she was about to grab it.

" Ah ah ah. This comes with a price now. 150,000 yen " she said

" Eh!? why that expensive! I don't have that money now. AHH I want it so bad! " she whined

" I could give you an interest rate. Take it or leave it. "

" Sign me up! " she said and Hotaru smirked.

After all. it was all about Business.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well, That's chapter 7 everyone you Enjoyed it.**

**Next chapter will be determining the winner and Oh, Don't forget, the future chapters, that there will be an Afterparty after the school event that is held in Mikan's mansion ^^ with her parents coming home and a person she does not want to encounter.**

**Read and Review guys ^^**

**Love lots~**

**cHiya-tSukAsa**


	8. So Unpredicatable

**Ne Gomen for the late update**

**Ok. There was totally something wrong with the link I gave on chapter 7 about Mikan's dress, it started by .com, so just put photobucket before the .com and the link will be complete. **

**I constantly try to update weekly but, sometimes, I don't know... I'm a lazy person ok! I'm sorry to say that, I have a lot of ideas on my head but when I write it down I get a writers block. A big Whoop for me.. =_=\\ also there are a lot of distractions.. ( Hmm. Boy problems maybe? hehe joke ). Maybe because of summer heat... ( Summer in the Phil.)**

**And I've been enjoying manga lately hehehe that's why I'm side tracked. By then way, if you happen to know some smutty manga with gorgeous guys kindly tell me k? hehe I need some badly. it's as if I read it all already... looking for something new. Seriously, I need to fill my cravings**

**Disclaimer: Gakuen alice is seriously not mine, Ain't it obvious?**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 8: So Unpredicatable**

Mikan laid comfortably on her bed after a fresh warm bath, she nuzzled on her huggable pillow and breathe in it, Ahhh, her bed was the sole comfort of her aching body, if only she could stay right here forever, today's work worn her out a little. The fundraising event had already past 2 days and tomorrow was going to be the last. It was already to be expected that she would she and Natsume would have full customer designations, and she pretty much praised him a little on how he would handle various kinds of people, hell even gay ones. Though she can't understand why she feels utmost irritated whenever he gets too familiar with a customer. She really didn't dig that topic anymore deeper, she didn't want to think much, it will just distract her and lead her to think things she doesn't really mean (Like liking Natsume perhaps?). She continued to lie down her very comfortable bed letting no thoughts sink in for a second or a minute and just lying in pure haven. Hn, Believe me, Her bed really had the power to drain her! (LOL)

Youichi headed to her sisters room carrying a tray containing two steaming cups on top of it . He really wanted to see Mikan since he hasn't been properly talking to her since their last argument. Well they really didn't ignore each other. Youichi was just stubborn to go and apologized and those days, Mikan was pretty busy. So here we are back again to our little sweet-craving boy on her way to his beloved neechan and brought along with him some hot milk as a peace offering as he would bluntly put it.

He knocked using his feet because of the tray. " Who is it? " he heard Mikan say from inside

" It's me Nee-chan.. " he said thinking if his Nee-chan would actually let him in.

" You-chan? _Dozo_...(go ahead) " He balanced the tray with his other hand in order to turn her door knob and when he did, the smell of her sister's room have found its way to his nose, he always loved this smell. he inhaled the smell softly, it always smelled sweet, regardless what the scent is. it was one of the main facts he loved this room. It contained his favorite person and had a sweet smell.

" So. What are you doing here You-chan? " he quickly remembered what he was doing here and looked over to Mikan's bed where she was, her back was facing him. She was still lying there, she was really feeling lazy to face him, her bed was too relaxing to move away from it! In Youichi's side, he misunderstood Mikan's actions. still thinking that she was mad from him because she couldn't face him. But even still he made his way towards her bed and put the tray on the night stand beside it and sat at a side of the pet.

" Are you still mad? " he asked. To Mikan that last incident with Youichi had already flown out of her mind and due to tiredness, she doesn't recall anything that happened.

" What are you talking about? " she said eyes closed, snuggling on to her pillow. ' _**She forgot**_? ' Youichi thought

" You don't remember? But even still nee-chan I want to apologize. So please don't ignore me "

' _**What the heck is he talking about**_? ' Mikan thought then in an instant she remembered. She glanced at Youichi's back and softly giggled to herself. She knew that Youichi couldn't stand being ignored but she didn't mean she ignored him because she was mad. She finally got up from her sacred sanctuary of the comfortable bed and streched.

" Ah that? You don't need to worry You-chan, That thought has long passed my mind. " Youichi then sprung behind to face his nee-chan and saw her smiling.

" Really? " '_** That's good **_' he thought to himself and smiled Mikan noticed this and pinched his cheeks..

" Aww, My brother is so cuuute~, so you couldn't stand not having Nee-chan beside you ei? "

" Hey! I thought you were still angry at me so I gave a little space. Though being ignored hurts" he pouted eyes down

" Haha, I didn't ignore you because I was angry You-chan and I didn't do it intentionally. With the fundraising event on I'm pretty fully loaded. " she said patting his head. She noticed the tray on her night stand

" What's that? " she asked pointing to the cups, Youichi remembered bringing the tray with him.

" Oh yeah..." He took the cups in each hand and gave one cup to Mikan.

" Careful sis, its hot " She took a little sip from it.

" _Omai_~ Caramel milk tea? Ahh, Just the thing to drink before sleeping " She tinted a little blush indicating she was satisfied, Youichi smiled seeing he satisfied his sister and took a sip from his own cup.

" Oh yeah, I heard that the council decided on having a host cafe. Gee, I never thought that you were in to that stuff nee-chan. " He joked and Mikan suddenly had vein marks on her head

" Oh please, We decided on votes and a stupid, jerky, egoistic punk just had to suggest that. There was nothing else I could do since everyone voted fairly. "

" Was it Koko. Mucho or Kitsu? "

" None of them. "

" Then I'm guessing it's the work of Hotaru-nee? " he said, he considered Hotaru as a sister too.

" Well... she was half the reason. But the mastermind of this gimmick was the Pervert Hyuuga, Geez he really pisses me off you know You-chan! He is such a hardheaded person to deal with! "

" Wait, Hyuuga? As in Natsume Hyuuga? How did the heck did he get in that picture? " That's right.. Youichi didn't now the Hyuuga incident with the council.

" Oh Yeah, I didn't tell you. Misaki caught hold of him with violations but the teachers were afraid to suspend him that's why he was just put on council duties. "

" I see..." Youichi was fully aware who Natsume Hyuuga was and what his personality is. For some reason he was feeling uneasy, and no idea why.

" Let's not talk about that shall we You-chan? I get irritated just remembering that goon.. Anyways I heard that your class was having a Sweet shop. Good for you right? Since it's something you like. Be sure not to eat all of it. " she joked

" Hn, we'll just see " he also joked and they laughed together. There's nothing better than bonding with someone important right?

" Ah. Nee-chan do you have some free time tomorrow? It's the last day and I want to explore some shops like what we would usually do. " He said

" Oi Oi, Shouldn't you start exploring with a girlfriend? Even at this age you still cling to nee-chan? Tsk tsk.. Poor You-chan " Mikan faked a tear and Youichi blushed in anger and embarrassment

" Well forget I even asked! " He made a movement to stand up

" Ah! I was only joking You-chan! " She pulled him back causing him to stumble and sit roughly on the bed.

" Our shop lasts only for half a day and the afternoon I'm all free, that is until the closing ceremony. " she gave him a soft reassuring smile while putting her hand in his shoulder

" So...you'll go with me? "

" Of course " she smiled. " I'll come by 12ish if I can and we'll take some lunch at some stalls but if I can't It'll be at 1 ok? " Youichi gazed at her sister then smiled.

" Un. " They finished their caramel tea and Youichi made movement to stand up again taking the cups, this time Mikan didn't stop him .

" It's a promise ok Nee-chan? " he said and then suddenly Mikan came near him and planted a kiss on his cheek

" Mm. It's a date, Well then you should head back You-chan, I'm preparing to sleep now because I have a long day tomorrow. Oyasuminasai " That sentence struck Youichi to blush but Mikan yawned causing her not to notice it. Youichi quickly turned around and headed to the door. he opened it and before he could close it Mikan said goodnight.

Outside the door Youichi was happy as ever and the word **date** just kept repeating on his mind like a broken tape while touching the cheek Mikan kissed. (XD)

X

x

X

Mikan snuggled back to her lovely bed, When dealing with time you must spend it wisely and now the wise way of spending it now would be a nice, long peaceful sleep. Tomorrow would decided it all. Tomorrows outcome would be unpredictable that's why she needed energy. When she was about to enter the world of slumber, Her celphone started to ring. She grumbled irratatedly as she got hold of her phone that was on the nightstand. She checked the caller I.D to find it Anonymous.

' _**Who the heck is this person! and I was just about to enter dreamland grrrrr**_...'

" Hello?! " She said irritatedly

" _Oi Oi_, _What if I were the prime minister of Japan and you happen to address me like that_. " the other side of the phone chuckled. Mikan raised a brow while looking at the phone then putting it back to her ear again. She sure knew whothis person was now.

" Hmm, I'm pretty sure I already have his number " Mikan said sarcastically " What do you want and how the hell did you get my number. " she said in business tone

" _I'm psychic, I know the future. _" His said with a tone that really screamed sarcasm

" Ok if you're gonna do that I'm gonna hang up " She threatened quite annoyed really.

" _Hey you don't have to get worked up... Can you guess? _" he asked . On the other line Natsume was sitting on a couch in his room with a towel over his wet hair, It seems he called her after a nice bath. There were still droplets of water streaming down on his half naked (Lucious!) body coming from his not yet dried hair. It was really unsual for him to stay at home. Usually right now he would be drowning himself with the night life but now is an excemption, 1- because he certainly doesn't feel like going wild tonight and 2- He was also dead tired.

Natsume softly chuckled to himself. But, annoying this girl really doesn't tire him. He heard her grunt over the phone " _Geez, We're not kids _..." Then she sighed " _Hotaru _" she gave in the guessing game. The more she argues, the later this will end.

" That's no fun, you guessed it already. " he said

On the other line-----

Mikan glared at her cellphone hoping her glare was going to be delivered the " other line, sadly. " Seriously, if you don't have any specific business with me you might aswell hang up. I was just about to get some shut eyes then a person suddenly disturbed " Indicating HIM.

"_ Oi oi, It took me quite a lot of sum to get this noumber you know. _" It's true. quite the load of money to get this, But he's Natsume. Money is not a problem

" Then why do you bother Hyuuga? " Could there really be any meaning behind this conversation? was her thought

He made a long pause that caused Mikan to think he already hang up, and she was about to close the phone he suddenly replied.

" _Because...hearing you makes it all worth while... "_

An electric shock was sent by Mikan's nerves when she felt a sudden bloodrush to her face and her heartbeat increasing it rate.

" Ba-Baka! I'm not hearing any of this anymore! Talk about a corny statement! Geez, if you think you're gonna sweet talk me to victory tomorrow then think again! " she suddenly hang up, Lied on her bed with a pillow over her head. Her face as if oblivion strucked her ' _**Wh-what was that all about! What strings is he actually trying to pull this time saying those wierd things... Ah! calm down Mikan, he's just trying to provoke you! Don't fall for his lousy sweet talk crap! Remember that it's you who's gonna get him to beg not the other way around! **_' Mikan kept assuring that to herself and pretty soon the idea got stuck to her head. But really, even though she knows its just a prank, it kinda feels good hearing something like that... _once in a while._

While on the other side....

---

Natsume chuckled while staring at his phone ' That girl is probably frantic now.' actually his plan was just to irritate her a little, considering she is now part of his amusement list. The way he is now would make him look like someone mental because right now, he couldn't stop smiling! (_Natsume is that you?!XD)_

' _**Her face... never ceases to amuse me. **_' he thought, thinking about the thousand faces she had produced. A serious one, a pissed one, an irritated one, cute, responsible, funny...for all the heck EVERYTHING was already shown by that face, Not forgetting the most important one that jabbs up his mind..._The Erotic kind._ Such a face that he wants to keep for himself.

_______________________________________________________________OoO_______________________________________________________________

_______________________________________________________________OoO_______________________________________________________________

Now that it is the last day of the event. The council's attraction was the busiest ever. People were arching to get in to see the gorgeous paradise because not only could they get in hard but the council was going to close earlier than all of the others. So it was one of the battles of the year I tell yah. And let me just tell you, All the ruckus outside the room had quite got into the nerves of our ever so lovely Misaki. She couldn't take it anymore and to take things back in order she resolved in going out and give them a pice oof her mind.

" HEY YOU NOISY PEOPLE! " she shouted and definitely she caught their attention they stared at her for a brief second then suddenly...

" IT'S MISAKI-CHAN! quick lets grab whatever we can! " Misaki sweatdropped and backed away a little, they were the typical fanatic types which were dangerous.. " _Cho-chotto_!! " people started to act like a mob and started to touch Misaki in some unwanted places.

" You guys---" she started struggling then the crowd that was on her flew away the people looked at her horrified as they saw a killing aura surrounding her and bloodshot killing eyes while crunching her knuckles. " Keep your damn hands to yourself bastards! Don't you **dare** underestimated the head of the disciplinary team you bunch of wackos. " and lets just say after that the outside was pretty clear. When Misaki came in, she had the much annoyed face then grunted at Anna who was the assigned registrar today. Hotaru was busy getting deals from the rich bachelors that were her customers it seems.

" Nice work " Anna smiled

" Those bunch of perverts touching me with those unsaintly hands! I sure showed them who they were messing with " she said crossing her arms. Why do those people bother anyway? I mean, since yesterday, their attractions had already full reservations. Screw them for being late and they get wild causing an unwanted rucuss.

" That's Misaki-san for us. If it's Misaki-san, She always gets things in order " Anna complimented

" Well of course, It's my job after all " She said, now all high and mighty causing Anna to sweatdrop

" Speaking of jobs, aren't you suppose to do one right now captain? " A male voice entered their conversation which turned out to be Mochu carrying an empty tray, I think he was about to get some more beverages.

" I have a break dumbass._ Hee_, Surprisingly you've been pretty much busy these days huh. Never thought the day would come with you and those to other idiots would drown themselves with women. " It's true, to fairly put it, The three muskuteers did have a fairly good amount of customers. It may be hard to believe but they aren't that bad.

" Hn, what can I say? The Mochu-man is good. " Mochu man? Ok it sounds as if he's saying Macho man... eww. But don't mind him. The guy has dreams so let him dream.

" Mochu-man, WTF? " Misaki blurted raising a brow when Mucho was out of sight. What a terrible naming sense. Anna laughed

" Leave him be Misaki-san. Isn't it good? Business is going so well for us. I'm especially having fun cosplaying as a maid! Truly a dream come true. " She said clasping her hands together as hearts were shown above her head.

" Ye-yeah, me too. It's nice to try new things once in a while. " she blushed (XD). Misaki took notice of the working Mikan. Since the start of their attraction, she has been somewhat... diffrent.

" Hey Anna, did you notice something... new about Mikan? or maybe diffrent perhaps? " she said while staring at Mikan who was currently with a group of girls,( Not only guys designate her too ) Anna looked at Mikan too.

" So you noticed it too? Good, I only thought that it was just only me. Yes there really is a diffrence in the Mikan right now, If I would bluntly put it to words... she has become more, forward " she said putting a hand on her chin while nodding to herself.

" So it seems, and for some reason, I believe that there is something going on with Hyuuga and Mikan " she said crossing her arms

" EH?! how come? I didn't notice at all! are they in a lovey-dovey relationship!? " Anna said with oh-so anticipating eyes causing Misaki to sweatdrop

" Calm down Anna!.. Well, I don't know what is exactly going on with them but I can tell that it's not a love thing...A competitive realtionship maybe? "

" Ah! Now that you mention it, Mikan has insisted in taking no breaks in working non-stop and though Natsume didn't say anything I think he hasn't stopped as well. " Misaki put her arm on the counter and her hand on her cheek. " Are the competing here or something,... AH, whatever, too much information just blanks my mind. " Misaki said also waving her other hand up and down.

----

Hotaru stood up from her designation area and out of nowhere got a megaphone. Then the whole student council lined up beside her and she gave Mikan the megaphone ( Council is big you know)

" Minna, I appreciate all of you has come in to our council event, thank you but as you can see, the time has already past for us to close our room, I would like to remind you now we are closing, I appreciate the thought that you have helped us raise some money for a childrens orphanage. " everyone clapped their hands

" Now I would like to request everyone to slowly leave the council room because now we will be going on rounds around the school, Thank you again everyone " Mikan bowed and the rest of them also bowed, well I can't say more for Natsume who nodded his head. Fortunately the guest exiting were not any trouble, they left in very good moods precisely.

(It's 11:30 )

Hotaru went over to the cashier's table and grabbed 5 bags full of money.

" Woah! we made that much!? " Koko said eyes bulging.

" These are only tip fee, and its going on the council's budget bank, The service fee is thrice as much " Hotaru said in a monotone, the amount not shocking her

" Thrice as much!? " Mochu yelled, I don't mean to boast,. but their customers were fully loaded.

" Yes, and I have to count the money by the end of the day, so I cant make rounds. " Hotaru said securing their copies of recieps too. Misaki streched her arms " Well, Let's get dressed then, it's almost time for lunch anyway, wanna head to my class' shop? Their having an Udon/Ramen stand. " Misaki said and they all agreed.

" Imai-san, How about I help you secure and double check the reciepts? " Yuu suggested,

" Sure, however it's the reciepts your only touching " Hotaru stated and they all sweatdropped " Then we'll just bring you guys lunch snd we'll all eat here " Misaki said they were about to leave.

" I'll just go with them Imai-san, We'll be back in a short while then I'll help you, Is that alright? " Hotaru said yes

" Ah guys, you go ahead, I promised Youichi I'd go to his class " Mikan said, Natsume stared at the back of her head ' _**Youichi? who's that..**_' he said his outer appearance saying he was not interested whatsoever but inside he was curious.

" Oh Ok, see you guys sometime later, Oh wait, Are you coming Hyuuga-san " Nonoko said

" No..." as simple as that. " Ok then, Lets get some ramen! "

After they left Mikan turned to Hotaru " Hotaru, let me see mine and Natsume's designation list please. Hotaru was already starting to count the money, she stopped and looked at Mikan at the corners of her eye. Mikan's heart skip a beat because of nervousness, Hotaru was really sharp but she didn't say anything else, instead, she just gave them the lists without a word of complaint.

" Follow me " Mikan said leading him to her office so they could talk privately without anyone interferring

" My aren't you anxious " Natsume said smirking she practically threw Natsume's list on his chest

" Shut up! and count you're customers " she said as she scanned her longlist papers. after a few minutes..

" So how much is it? " Mikan asked frankly.

" You look practically cute right now pres " He said smiling

" Cut the crap and spit it out, " Natsume just closed his eyes for a second then opened his eyes half way.

" Why don't we just say it togethere pres, Making it fair " he said, actually he was s little bothered

" Ah, sounds fair " sh said

" Ready? 1..2..3.."

Mikan: A hundred and sixty five

Natsume A hundred sixty three

And its out. Natsume looked down and smirked hands on pockets. While Mikan stood there widened eyes. She then smirked and took closer steps at Natsume. Cupping his face making him stare at her

" I Win. " with that she kissed him

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**THERE!**

**I finally got it done! Again sorry for the late update guys, And Sakura-Natsu- It's done quin! are u happy now? I'm hoping to get some good reviews guys, Hope u still like my chappie.**

**And any of you guys have Yahoo messengers? If you have add me chiya_tsukasa at yahoo dot com ( u understand that right? ) So maybe we can chat a bit. I'm always online**

**Well I hope you will review ^^**

**Love Lots**

**cHiya**


	9. Entitled to be Rivals

**Guys guys guys, sorry for the late update but school is school, theres nothing I can do about it**

**People, I know u are itching to know what happens next about this fic, I'm just going to warn u right now, to prevent any future coflicts, Im putting this story on Hiatus!**

**Since I don't know how many free times I get! **

**If you are are going to be angry with this decision of mine, then be angry! I'm sorry if you're frustrated but you must get used to it because what I care about are my studies! This fic is mere entertainment**

**so Im just sorry im venting this out here but you will just have to bear with it**

**Thats all.**

**ooo_________________________________________________________________________oOo________________________________________________________________________________ooo**

**Chapter 9: Entitled to be Rivals**

" It was sudden, it was by impulse and it sure has been really quick. When announced that she was the victor in the bet, It was a sudden act that she kisses him, but she surely didn't mind it for now. Mikan pulled away after giving him the peck on his lips. Her hand still fixiated on his face. Natsume closed his eyes giving a cool smile.

" _Nanda_, if you were gonna kiss me, atleast make it deep " said Natsume, Mikan did not mind his comment and still had the smirk on her face.

" You won't be that arrogant for long Hyuuga, As you may have see, I won our bet, now I'm pretty sure you probably know the conditions of your defeat? " this time her hands left his face and were crossed over her this moment, Mikan felt as if she were the highest person of authority ever, Well she didn't need to feel it, it's because she has it. Natsume, for a moment, stood slightly silent then raked his hair to the back. _Hn _For now, he only can guess what she wanted next. Out of his own displeasure, a bet was still a bet and he losed.

" _Sigh..._You may do as you please princess, and I'm pretty sure you want me to keep some boundaries right? " he smiled a cool smile

" Well, not quite what I have in mind this time..." Mikan pushed Natsume on to the couch of her council room, with him lying down and her on top. He still had that cool smile on his face. Even though he really didn't see this coming he was still enjoying the slightest happening of events. Mikan leaned in close to his face, narrowing her eyes with a smile

" I control you now Hyuuga. And to make yourself useful... You're gonna have to _sacrifice_ yourself to me... " Their faces were unbelievably close, that they were even their hot breathes in their faces. So now I'm pretty sure the Mikan resurfacing now is not the normal Mikan. The sophisticated and Lady-like Mikan or should I say the normal self would never be able to pull this off. The way she is well composed now is that she threw that Mikan aside for little while and let the prideful and daring self resurface for now.

" Well I don't have much of a choice, I don't mind sacrificing myself, As long as it's you Pres'. " He cupped her face and was about to lean in for a kiss but she suddenly pulled back quickly, standing up. Natsume stared at her with dissatisfaction.

" Well then, Now that we have that settled... " She smiled and reverted to the normal Mikan. She headed to her desk

" Wha- Hey! " Natsume called out to her. Geez, she just had to ruin it. She was happily rummaging her desk and pulled out a paper and placed it in the desk.

" Hyuuga, come over here. " she said and Natsume did so.

" What's this? " he asked holding out the paper

" Well, to make sure that you don't back out on our agreement, I made a contract just in case I won the bet, and now that I did, this is going to be pretty useful."

Natsume made a questionable face but he took the paper and began reading it. He wanted to make sure he wasn't making the wrong decision. There wasn't really much with the paper, It just stated the fact that Natsume Hyuuga will surrender his Body to Mikan Sakura at any time and cost. Natsume raised a brow. That statement was surely amusing.

" The perverted president finally resurfaces " he said smirking at her and she scoffed a laugh at him.

" Their are a lot of ways to use your body dumbass. Although, I'll think about another option."_ What's there to think? she already thought about it! _Natsume chuckled as he turned the paper down. They were quite enjoying themeselves with the witty remarks they have been spatting each other. Honestly, To others this may seem like getting yourself unfortunate but to Natsume, This is just the beggining! This president is just too unpredictable, and somehow just can't wait to see what happens next.

" Here, " he handed back the paper to Mikan and when she took it by hand, Natsume suddenly tool the oppurtunity to grab her wrist a pull her towards him locking both hand securely on her waist and out of her dismay, because of their his sudden action. She was forced to place her hands on his chest. She looked ant him with a scrunched face.

" What are you doing? " she said

" You're taking my freedom away from me. Might aswell give me something I **want** to since I won't be able to take it smoothly from now on. " He said smirking as he neared her face, their noses were touching. ' _**He's unbelievably close... **_' Mikan thought as she stared unto his lips. Blushing now would only give in the fact that she's embarrased, so to avoid such thing she pressed her lips to Natsume who immedietly took the chance to deepen it. Letting his tongue slide along with Mikan's, taking his time savoring her taste. this went on quite a long amount of time, When they needed air, Natsume pulled his tongue away from Mikan's looking at her with such lustful eyes. Certainly Mikan had a flushed face. She was trying to avoid being seen like this that's why she kissed him, but she proven it to be an honest mistake because what she was trying to avoid, was surely visible now. Natsume was about to dive in for another kiss when Mikan put a hand on his face and pushed it away, He loosened his grip on her and so she was able to untangle herself from him.

" I believe that was enough pervert. " she said as she faked dusted herself to add a tough like enderior. Natsume groaned to himself whilst his hand on his face. Truly, TRULY he was right, This person was just too unpredictable and right now when he thinks it, it doesn't seem enjoyable right now.

" Why don't you just stop groaning and accept the fact that's all you get, now come help me untangle the laces in this dress, it's starting to feel uncomfortable. And whilst you're at it don't try anything, got it?! " she threatened. Natsume sighed to himself and was beginning to think whether he made the right decision signing that paper but even so he obligued. " Hai hai, " he said scratching the back of his head and proceeded to untangle the laces. While he was busy giving her a hand, a question popped out of his head. Although it wasn't really part of his business, overhearing that the president was going somewhere with a guy without the slightest protest, quite intrigued him a little. If shes a man hater she was really well-composed about this one. Or maybe it's just him she hates. yup definitely him.

" Hey Pres, Who was that Youichi-person? " just then when he mentioned that he was startled when Mikan suddenly turned towards him, with both hands gripping her hair.

" Shit! You-chan I forgot the time! " Natsume stared at her for a moment, but his eyes were not fixiated on the upper part but, when she turned around,the dress kinda got lose making it fall a little and having her chest, A little exposed. He whistled low earning him a glare from our beloved president.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone seems to be feeling the a slight diffrent atmosphere in the whole room. To the people inside, for some reason, they were quite drawn to a certain someone's cuteness pheromone vibrating all around the place coming from a certain grey haired guy who was sitting on one of the customers table, leaning on the table with a hand on face and a happy grin plastered upon it. The people was quite mesmerized by the certain pheromone that he didn't even notice giving out. (A/N: I imagine an aura surrounding him like how honey-senpai from Ouran eats cake~! All fluttery)

" Oi, isn't Sakura kinda spreading too much pheromone? " A male said and to prove the point of his statement, he was blushing. Youichi may be a male, but he was such a stunning guy! A _bishounen!_

" Ahh. If he doesn't stop it right away I think the whole class will soon attack him " The people won't be composed for long! If they can't control their feelings Youichi is going to be shattered or attacked by hungry lions! (XD). However, it seems to Youichi, he can't think of anything else in this classroom. He couldn't care less than he is now.

"_** Nee-chaan~...**_" he thought grinning to himself. As he was just going to imagine their adventure today, A crowds comotion caused him to get sidetracked. He looked to the door seeing the girls in his class were squeeling and the guys practically oogling.

" Kyaaaaa~! Its Mikan-senpai and Natsume-senpai! "

" They're coming towards here! "

When Youichi heared his nee-chan's name he sprinted off to the door pushing throught the crumped door. He glanced towards them and really saw that his nee-chan was coming, in her school uniform, hair-down and glasses on with Natsume Hyuuga who was trailing beside her, hands with his pockets. The freshmen were really making an uproar, seeing the school's top beautiful people together.

" Ne Ne! You think the senpai's are going out? Since they're together." A girl said

" EH? Yada, I don't want Natsume-sama to be taken away but if it's Mikan-sama I think its Ok, since they look good together, We wouldn't stand a chance." she agreed.

" Yeah. "

" Geez, Hyuuga-senpai already has her!_ Kuso_! (damn) " The guys whined

' Together? ' when Youichi heard this statement he went his Nee-chan really taken? ' No ' he thought, His Nee-chan hated him. she told him last night.

" They're not together " he whispered and smiled to himself. Nobody really knows his nee-chan that well but he does. Maybe it was just by coincidence that they are walking together. but he was really sure that they are NOT an item.

--

Mikan acted like herself on the hallways. Giving off the cool composed president look which makes all the students admire her. Though when she is greeted she would humbly smile at them. It was a sence of courtesy.

" Wow, So, just how many faces can you do Pres'? " Natsume said making it only for her to hear.

" Shut up and stay quiet. " she threatened. He laughed at how he made her annoyed making her even more pissed inside. She can't act carelessly now, can she?

" So where are heading for our to date pres? "

" What the heck are you talking about? Don't call this a date. I don't know why you are I bothered letting you come with me. "

" We're going patrolling together right Pres'? I believe it is part of your responsibility to be watching me because its part of my punishment. You wouldn't want to get the teachers disappointed that your failing your part as a student leader just because of you're personal grudges right? " Damn him and his sly mouth. But what he said was true. Even though she said she was free to Youichi, it seems that council duties still emerges first when you are the head of the whole student body. But it does't mean that she will break his promise with him. Thus, the only choice is to bring the the devil himself.

" Ugh. " she couldn't find the right words to counter that. She was currently building another headache it seems. Sigh, why couldn't just God made her ordinary? And be like any ordinary girl out there and experience a normal life. Is it that much to ask? She couldn't care less about popularity. Well, she cares a little bit about it but sometimes, having fans was really a bother.

' Well to Hyuuga this must be heaven for him. ' she thought glancing at him who pretty much wasn't pretty bothered. And then when looking forward, she spotted traces of silver hair a midst the students and immedietly recognized the owner of that hair. Yup, she guessed right. It was definitely Youichi. Not many owns hair color like thatl.

" You-chan! " she called out walking faster, almost running towards him. Youichi then glanced to his sister who was running out to his way. And Natsume glanced his head up to get a better look at this freshman who seemed to be as popular as him.

Mikan broke Youichi into a hug as a sibling would do and by this, Our little sweet tooth slightly blushed and clung his right hand on Mikans shirt and hid his face on her chest, Which she didn't mind at all, as he returned the hug slightly tighter.

" Kyaa! Mikan-sama and Youichi-sama! Steki! Beautiful people together are so nice to look at! " some fans were saying

" Kuso! How I would give to be Sakura right now! " the boys whined and

The Sakura siblings were well-knowed to be priortized as highly one of the schools top beautiful people. But to some people, which concerns Natsume, who doesn't care about the student society, couldn't care less about the popularity charts, heh, he already knows he's top. (Arrogant Bastard). Youichi peeked from his nee-chan's chest and took a quick glance at Natsume by his eyes. Sending an eye message to him as if to back off.

Natsume seemed to be annoyed at how long their hug sustained and another thing that this kid was quite cheeky, Who does he think he is? Trying to intimidate him huh? Well sorry to say its not working... ok what's that kid doing?! Natsume's eyes opened wide as the cheeky kid he mentioned nuzzled himself to the wonderful chests of the beloved president and earning a soft moan from her!

" Yo-You-chan, careful there, ehehe " Mikan said nervously and pushed Youichi a little far from her chest as she feared that people might have heard her. Though its Youichi, someone was still comfortable in her chest. And please don't forget our presidents current situation with a girl with sensitive tits.

Natsume glared at him when he saw that Youichi stuck out his tongue at him. Not only is he a brat but he was actually a stinking pervert too!(speak for yourslf Natsume) And why was the president (according to what he calls her) abruptly fine with it! Push him back for gods sake! Oh. now when he does that she pushes him away but why the cheeky brat?! It was a matter of big pride engulfing him to this anger, definitely! it's not something else! NOT something else! (Yeah right).

" Okay who's the cheeky brat pres? " he asked glaring at him

" None of you're concern SENPAI " Yoichi stressed the word senpai

" I wasn't talking to you brat " he glared at him.

" Do I look like I care? " he countered.

" Ok Ok, stop it you two. Hyuuga, stop picking fights with a kouhai and You-chan, down with you're tongue. " Out of the guys discomfort they had to listen to her.

" Whatever, I just wanna know who he is. I don't appreciate other guys getting close to my property. "

_Did you hear that?_

_He said she was his property_

_Kyaaaa, so the senpais are really going out?_

People around them murmured

' _**Property!? **_' Mikan thought " Excuse me? I believe you have no right to say that. " Mikan said

" On the contrary I speak with my mind "

" And it just proves the fact that your head is crazy " Youichi said getting ' Oohs ' and ' Aahs ' from the crowd. If Youichi were a normal boy he would be dead right now by the hands of our own Hyuuga by saying that to him. But who gives a damn. He has guts and he wouldn't want to stoop low for being a coward and can't face him. And he just called his most valuable person his property. She is Mine. .mine..

Natsume and Youichi have been giving each other the nasty looks and Mikan noticing how much attention the have attracted from the students, decided to take things by her own hand.

" Ok, there's nothing to see here everyone. Please go back to your usual business. You-chan, aren't we suppose to tour around the campus? if you keep entertaining Hyuuga-san.." as much as she doesn't want to add honorific to his name but , meh "... we wont have much time, and Hyuuga-san please refrain from causing any more conflicts, remember our talk? " she gave him the sweetest smile that was angelic to the eyes of many but to Natsume, he understrood that she was giving him the nastiest look to put in his vocabulary.

" Tch " he had nothing else to say.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Currently walking outside the building...

Although they have cleared the little conflict awhile ago, it seems the two gentlemen just can't seem to get on each others nerves. though they have not been saying anything since they started to round the campus, they have been engaging a silent war in their eyes, w/c causes discomfort and annoyance to the person right in the middle of them. Not long ago they have already started to tour the campus and if they are just going to continue like this, I think it's just better if she separated herself away from them.

Mikan silently sighed to herself ' _**Geez, why do I have to endure this by myself **_' she thought, then all of the sudden her stomach started grumbling and she definitley earned the attention of the two boys. She blushed in embarrassment, A lady surely doesn't behave that way.

" _Nanda_, are you hungry pres'? " Natsume asked chuckling a little.

" _U-urusai_, I haven't had lunch yet you idiot " she said

" Do you want me to get you something? " he was careful enough not to say the word Nee-chan to Natsume. He hasn't known yet that Mikan and him were siblings. He wanted to be acknowledged as a someone who is declaring rivalry towards him. if he would know that they were siblings it could be a big disturbance that soon Natsume would have the higher chance with his sister than him. Atleast before he would find out, he has already declared he is serious with Mikan, not just an ordinary sibling.

" Mm, sure, anything should be fin-- " she didn't get the chance to finish her words when she noticed that the two boys had fled separately from her. ' E-eh? ' she thought as she sweatdropped, she found a nearby bench and decided to wait for them .

Minutes later... it seems the first to arrive was Hyuuga and on his hand was some steaming buns and the smell of the bun just found it's way tempting to Mikan's nose.

Natsume sat down beside Mikan and took one bun eating one not even offering one to Mikan who was almost drooling on the spot. He glanced at Mikan eyeing the Bun he was eating.

" Oh do you want some pres'? " he asked pointing at the bun. Mikan pouted angrily, He already knows she was hungry and he dares ask her that. But if she admits it she was sure it was going to leave a stump on her life. Just Imagining him feeling all arrogant with her admitting defeat. If she says yes, she was going to owe something to him.

" N-no thanks. I'll just wait for Youichi " she said stubbornly but the fact that her stomach was grumbling again just gave her away. Natsume smirked

" You don't have to hold it back Pres', If you're hungry , just say so and I'll give a bun to you."

" My Pride is much bigger than my stomach thank you very much, I don't want to owe something to you."

" Hmm, suit yourself. " He took his time eating, teasing Mikan. truth be told he knows Youichi was going to take longer because he saw him enter a soba stand packed with people, it was going to be a while for him before he returns. Mikan kept glancing at the delicious bun on Natsume's hand, the smell and the savoring taste was lingering in her mouth and nose. Damn it, she was hungry to hell. but she was just going to have to endure it. Natsume finished his first bun and was about to eat the next one he bought...

Natsume glanced at Mikan and found her amusing trying to sustain the hunger, he chuckled to himself because he also found her cute at the moment. I guess there was no helping it. I think he teased her enough. Besides there was something else in his mind.

" Here, " He handed a bun to Mikan

" I told you I can wait for Youichi..."

" Don't worry pres' you wont owe me for anything. " she was hesitating but the tempting bun got to her first before pride, she snatched the bun from his hand

" You already said it, I wont owe anything to you " she confirmed and as he nodded she opened the wrapper of her bun and took a bite.

" ~ Oishii " she said as she was contented with the taste of the bun.

Natsume also found her contented face cute. It was just a bun. but hey, when you're a person who's hungry, anything is delicious. And the him right now is currently hungry for her, Out of the sudden while Mikan was savoring the taste of bun on her mouth, Natsume cupped her cheek and turned it towards him, lunging for a kiss on the tangerine giving her wide eyes of course! She noticed his toungue had took away the food in her mouth and then he pulled away.. "

" Yup, definitely delicious " he said

" Yo-you gross idiot! that was from my mouth! " she blushed

" If it's you I dont care " he said laughing... the two were arguing like a cute couple in the eyes of the public, but one pair of eyes found it utterly angering. He was currently carrying the sobas in the plastic his knuckles where tightly shut as he witnessed the scene.

' No one can have her but me! '

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**TBC**

**Uh oh, Youichi seems to be over angered now**

**I wonder what will happen next**


	10. Decisions of Heart

**After so long of awaited months! Hahaha Chapter 10 has finally been written**

**I have to apologize for the late update but hey, I already warned you so I better not here any criticezes of**

**not updating for a long time. Well that's all --Oh! I forgot to add, Some of you wanted translations in my japanese words **

**hahaha, I'm sorry I didn't put up the meanings on my previous chapters but I'm planning to improve, I'll somehow put it up. ^^V**

**Enjoy chapter 10~**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 10- Decisions of Heart**

All in the midst of the mansion, It is certain to the fact, that this very moment, everything was quite busy for our little brunette, Not only did she plan to host a very excuisite party this evening, But she also plans to organize it as well. The Charity's party was going to be held tonight at their mansion in tribute to the sponsors who donated quite much to the poorly orphanage, and because the money exceeded quite much more than what is asked, the remaining will be donated to the needing hospitals. And so, there was too much to do today and she couldn't afford to slack off

Inside the mansion, in the ball room to be exact, the people were moving at a fast pace, cleaning here, decorating there, etc. And the person leading this busy workers was also preoccupied herself

"Hello?..Ah yes, I've been waiting for your call. Ok so the music of tonights party is already taken cared of right? I expect the better of your performances Mr. Miyabi, Because really, when I pay big amounts of money to hire someone, I expect perfection alright? " Another call followed "Yes?... Yes, that's right there should be numerous dishes to be prepared, Head chef. In this banquet I expect at least 20 dishes from each of the countries I've mention about, Because of the large amount of guests attending I want them to eat numerous food that they are fond about, I leave the food all to you monsieur(SP?)" With that she ended her call with the chef and then used her phone this time to call someone else " Oh thank God you answered! Do you know how many times I called you?! ...Ok ok enough apoligies, lets go straight to business, Listen, We did not want an ice sculpture of a swan and that pricky little workers of yours delivered the wrong one! We ordered the ice sculpture of Aphrodite, the Greek god of love, Ring a bell?!.... I know, I know, I can accept apoligies, but I don't tolerate with mistakes, so if you want that business of yours to keep going smoothly, I suggest you get the orders right, so enough with sorries and get on with my Aphrodite I need it done this evening." She hang up her phone quite harshly and then looked down to the document that was in her hand. This time She was checking the Check List

The people around her sweatdropped in nervousness. Even if still this early in the morning. 7 o'clock to be exact. The Ojousama in front of them was really scary right now. May I enlighten a fact? Ok, Its just when Mikan encounters stress, this dragon sorta takes over the kind one. And why you asked our normally, composed protagonist is in the mode of stress? Well, Blame it to her parents who suddenly changed the date of the party a day before the actual one. Nice isn't it? (Sarcastically Said) And so, here she is getting it tipsy in order.

" O-ojou, may I intervene you for a second? " Yumi gathered up the courage to approach her master, but in a scared kind of way.

" Whatever it is make it fast" She said not looking at her and still checking the places. Yumi sweatdropped

" Ummm, Ojou-sama, There is a guest awaiting to meet you right now.."

" Well can't they wait or reschedule? I thought I said that I will be busy today? I can't possibly entertain someone right now because I'm going to be saving it for later tonight. Get them to wait by then."

" Ummm Ojou-sama, I don't think that person will accept a no for answer..." Yumi said ash she felt a shiver in her spine, and for some reason, Mikan felt a shivering vibe aswell. She stopped her paperwork by a second and looked at Yumi at the corners of her eyes.

" Don't tell me she's** HERE**. No no no- how the hell can she be this early? I can't be dragged out right now" She emphasized it with a groaning voice. Putting a hand on her forehead

" I can lie if you want." Yumi suggested but truthfully speaking Yumi meant that the HER Mikan was talking about is exactly the HER she is thinking about. All of the sudden a loud bang was heard from the door revealing a slender beautiful Blonde woman maybe at the ages of 27-29 enter the grand hall, with Yanagi falling in behind her as if to keep her from entering the room.

" Why are stopping me Yanagi-san? I just want to see my adorable neice! " The woman replied to Yanagi, scanning the room all thoroughly looking for her beloved neice, Which is Mikan BTW.

" My apologies Luna-sama but I believe that Ojou-sama is quite preoccu.." he didn't finish his sentence when the woman finally spotted her neice who was about to sneak away from the room.

" Mikan! " she called out and immedietly ran towards her with great amount of speed and capturing her neice giving her a great big panda-death hug, nuzzling her cheek at her favorite neices'.

" Ah~ oh how I missed this petite little girl. " Luna said

" Au-aunt Luna! you're suffocating me " she managed to choke out and her aunt finally realize she's killing the poor kid. But she still hold on to her shoulders.

" Ne ne, Mikan-chan, Let's go out and spend some Auntie and Neice time togethere! I promised myself that when I get here I would be the one preoccupying you're time, You can't say no to me. It will be bonding time for us ne? Let's go Let's go." Her aunt was now beggining to act childish. Let me give you a slight info of her aunt. Luna Koizumi is the cousin of Mikan's mother Yuka. She loved Yuka very much and constantly was obsessed with her. However when Yuka and Mikan's father met, there is actually a funny story behind it. Luna treated Mikan's father as a mortal enemy for taking Yuka's heart which she wanted alone. They would constantly argue childishly over Yuka, but Yuka would just smile sheepishly for the two people she loved most were acting childish which she found amusing. But when Yuka mother married Izumi (Mikan's Father), she was really frustrated with Izumi and whenever the two of them would meet, they constantly would be bickering towards each other, which is funny. But when Mikan was born, she really resembled Yuka very much and started to infatuate her aunt and then she started smothering Mikan with over affection as well. But she still was obsessed with Yuka. To put it simple, Luna loathed Izumi but loves his family. Although she has many suitors, she still doesn't want to marry, Shes a 27 year old woman

Mikan stopped the tracks of her aunt " I'm sorry auntie, But I'm very busy today, I need to organize tonights party and I just can't afford to slack of."

" What? there is another party tonight? " Luna raised her brow.

" You know, The party which is held for the thanking of the sponsors who helped donate money to the orphanage. Dad suddenly changed the date instead of tomorrow it will be tonight"

" What?! " Luna said disbelievingly " The party was changed to tonight? How come I was not informed?

" Dad was so sudden even I don't know, but he said he would be the one to resend the invitations informing the guests the party will be tonight. "

" I didn't get that memo. " and then she suddenly realized things and narrowed her eyes and grtting her teeth. " That Izumi... I'm sure he wanted me to come late. Good thing I arrived earlier! Oooh, I'm gonna kill that man..." She started to mumble as she was walking out the door with a demonic aura. Mikan sweatdropped

" Uhh, aunt? where are you going? " Mikan was having secon thoughts about her aunts plan

" I'm going to go out a bit and buy some PRESENTS for your father. " She smiled sweetly and Mikan had shivered. Her aunt was a great prankster when it comes to her father. Even her serious father would also be dragged into praking because of aunt Luna. Oh boy. She will need to prepare for the worst tonight.

" Just don't do anything rash tonight okay? " Mikan halfed groaned .

" Oh don't worry dear. I'll try to tone it down a little bit " She said as she winked at her and gave Mikan a flying kiss and left. Mikan sighed. If the reason that his father changed the date was because of aunt Luna, she will kill him herself later too. Damn those adults are too childish.

" Eto...where was I? Great, because of Aunt's sudden visit I got a little side tracked."

" Ojou-sama, I called Lindsay's botique concerning your gown if it can be picked up for tonight but... " Yanagi started... He didn't know how to break things to Mikan because she was busy.

" What about it Yanagi-jiisan? " she asked

" Well, since the party is being moved tonight I asked them to deliver it today but we did not inform them beforehand that you will be using it tonight and the gown was suppose to arrive tomorrow straight from Paris."

" So you're saying I don't have something to wear this evening?!" she widened her eyes

" I'm afraid so little miss."

" Great, Why does it seem like nothing is working out for me today! " Mikan groaned

" If I may suggest oujo-sama.." He started and got Mikan's attention

" What? " she said

" There is still much time before the party, it's still morning, How about you go shop for another gown? "

" And leave all of these to who? " she referred to organizing.

" You do not trust this chapping old butler Ojou-sama?" Yanagi smiled. then Mikan smiled too

" You're right Yanagi-jiisan, I guess I can. Well I guess I'll be going out then but I'll be back as soon as I find my dress. " she said

" Do you need someone to go with you? "

" Sure, I guess Yum- " she stopped her tracks. " On second thought I'll just invite a friend." she said and proceeded to go to her room to get dress.

" Ehhh?? But Mikan-sama was going to bring me...Huhuhuhu" Yumi she animatedly pouted her lips complained to herself

As for Mikan, she had something else in mind, Oh yes, She was finally going to make use of the bloody pervert. Hmm, maybe she should buy a lot of things and make him carry all the bags. Oh yes, that's what exactly she'll be doing.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After Mikan got dressed with simple casual clothing, she got her celphone and speed dialled the Pervert's number. She tapped her foot waiting for him to answer. After so many rings nobody answered. She was getting irritated. She called again and again until a cranky voice shouted over the phone.

_' WHAT?!_ ' it said on the other line, judging from his voice, she was guessing she woke him up

" Don't take that tone with me you slave. Wake the hell up! " Mikan said, she heard him grunt in frustration

_' What do you want so damn early in the morning Pres? ' _he said starting to wake up

" Early? What time do you think it is dumbass. "

_' My__** sleeping **__time ' he countered back emphasizing on the word sleep._

" Get over yourself Hyuuga and get up, get yourself on the shower and meet me at Central Town Square. You better go there or else"

' _I appreciate the invitation for a date Pres but can't we go later?_ ' he managed to crack before yawning

" You go now or else my contract with you is going to court, I have awknowledgement that our contract is already part of law and if you break it you are screwed, GET IT?! "And with that she hung up her phone and proceeded to go to Central Town Square. For those of you who doesn;t know, Central Town Square is a block full of fashion botiques and shops that are beyond elegant for people who can afford their proced at their costs and it so just happens Mikan is one of them.

-------

She tapped her foot as she was looking at her watch and searching at the people around her if she could find a glimpse of the pervet she called out.

"_** Where is he?! **_" she said to herself impatiently and suddenly her phone rang flashing Natsume's call number

" Where the Hell are you Hyuuga? I have been waiting for you for the past 30 minutes. " she shouted at her phone

On the other line Natsume had to keep his phone from a distance of his ear to avoid the ear shattering shriek. " Calm down, I also have been here for the past 30 minutes. It's you're fault for not telling me where to meet Pres. "

Mikan stopped her tracks, He had a point there. " Fine, I'm here at Starbucks cafe, come here. "

" Already here. " She heard from her behind and found Natsume standing behind her holding his phone and waring the a very cool attire, wearing a black polo shirt with sleeves rolled halfway up, first two button undone and jeans, accesories were a red ruby earring on his ear and silver necklace with the finest D&G watch

" Hmm, You sure dress up nice. " She blurted it said it in a fact-like tone.

" I take that as a compliment and you should say so yourself. " he said eyeing her up and down, She was wearing a white halter top and skinny jeans with high-heeled stilletos as her shoes. Accesories were diamond hoop earings, several bangles and bracelets on her arm and a simple designed necklace with her initials inscribed at the inside.

" That is already undestandable " she said as a matter if factly to him.

" Fine, so what did you call me for princess?" he said

She smirked " Well~~"

----------

Mikan came out from a shop "Chanel" totally smiling and without care. She turned her back from the shop yet again and awaited for a crimson eye lad to emerge from the door carrying now atlest four large bags in his left hand and boxes over his right.

" Hurry up there Hyuuga, we still have another shop to go to. " Natsume groaned

" Haven't you had enough? I know you already have lots of clothes, why buy now? " He said irritatedly

" Seeing you irritated made my foul mood today a little bit lighter. Ah yes, shall we proceed to that botique over there?" she pointed to another botique that consisted of formal gowns. So I guess this is where she might be buying her dress tonight. Natsume just grunted and followed along. If she were his girlfriend right now he probably would ditch her. He coouldn't stand women with a shoppoholic attitude. But he guessed that Mikan was not this kind of chick. For starters, he guessed from the beginning that she was only trying to irritated him. What a sly fox.

Ding ding- the bell of the shops entrance tingled as Mikan went inside.

" Welcome young miss, Whatever may we assist you today? " The saleslady greeted her, When the bell of the shop tingled again she was about to greet Natsume but when she saw his face she stuttered with her greeting. Mikan did not like the way she looked at him.

" You're slow. " Mikan said

" Whose fault do you think that is " as he put the bags down and rested on the shops chairs an then rubbed his shoulders.

" Ok, I need something to wear for an evening party, could you help me decide? " She said to the saleslady who assumed that Mikan and Natsume were a couple. She figured much that she was just at an admiring level. The two teens matched each others beauty well.

" Of course miss, shall you take a look at our collection right over here? Ah! If ever you want your boyfriends opinion, you may make him sit over there so that he will be able to see the dresses you will be trying out." she said.

" Ah let me correct you. He is not my Boyfriend. " Mikan said smiling

" That's right, because I am her fiance miss. " Natsume said smiling as he made the situation a little bit entertaining. Mikan gave him a 'What the hell?!' stare

" Thank you for the offer and I will be taking it. So hurry up and decide honey so that I will be able to judge which dress I prefer you to wear. " he said still smirking at her without a care.

" My you have such a cunning fiance miss. Now follow me please. " The woman went ahead of her not giving Mikan a chance to explain. When he turned back to Natsume, He stucked out his tongue at her.

The saleslady showed her various of dresses. All were very gorgeous for her figure but only a few caught Mikans eyes. She tried out many dresses and even out of her dismay showed it to the pervert out of her own free will ok? She definitely did not like how he was viewing her. Cocky bastard.

" How about this miss? " When Mikan turned around to face the saleslady she went in awe. The dress she was holding caught a marvelous spark in her eyes. (Feel free to imagine the dress, to lazy to describe).

" Oh my, I think I like this one. This may be the dress I am looking for! I have to try this out ok miss? " She told the sales lady.

The sales lady assisted Mikan, she went out to get more dresses if ever Mikan did not like this one but on her way, she was called by another co-worker saying that she had a telephone call. So she had to leave Mikan for a short while. On the mean time, Mikan needed help to zipper the dress from the low part until it could reach up.

" Uh miss could you help me zipper please? " She called outside.

Natsume looked over to Mikan's dressing room then to the other saleslady who was currently taking the phone call. A mischeivous grin formed at his face.

Mikan felt the zipper in her back move up but that was not the only thing she felt.

_**'Are?' **_somehow she felt two unbelievable hands groping her body's most sensitive part

"~AH" she stiffened a quick moan upon the feel of hands touching her breast " Just what the hell--" She turned her head back seeing the bloody pervert smirking. " Hyuuga, I swear, if you dont let go now I'll-- AH~" A quick pinch on her nipples.

" I don't know if I have told you but I find it that the most sensitive part on your body is your nipples..." He pinched one nipple again and started to wander other hand down to her thigh. Mikan bit her lip to surpress any further moans. It really was true anyway, She really hated how sensitive her breast were. It put her into a situation that made her submissive.

" Ah miss, Do you still need assistance?" The sales lady returned and found it polite to sak before entering

" UM! " Mikan started, Natsume smirked and let her go opening the curtains and went out.

" I already helped her zipped, you do the rest. " Natsume said

The saleslady found Mikan extremely red, she thought that there had been something goin on but chose not to digg in deeper.

Mikan glared at Natsume who mouthed her the words "revenge" and smirked.

_**' And that was for making me carry the bags all day '**_ he thought

____________________________________________________________________________________OoO________________________________________________________________________________________

Youichi sat down on his bedroom, pondering thoughts. He was holding an envelop. Looking at it intensely. With his other hand he crunched his bedsheet tightly

'_** I have decided...'**_ he thought and got his mobile phone

Rinnggg, rinnggg, rinnggg..." Hello? " There was somebody who answered the other line.

" Grandma... It's me Youichi. Regarding the letter you gave me years ago. I have decided to accept it. "

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

End of Chapter 10

Ojou-sama- Young Mistress

Oneechan- Big Sister

Ojiisan/ jiisan- Uncle/grandfather

Well there you have it if you want another chapter press the button below

I

I

I

V


	11. Reaching the Grandeur

**Well, Well, Well... It seems a lot of you really reacted of the change of pairs XD hahahaha. As I promised, I put a poll and majority of you guys voted Natsume and Mikan.**

**No hard feelings guys ^^. I was honest. I was ABOUT to change the pairing to Y/M because I thought it would be a nice change once in a while. But Happily**

**for you guys who voted N/M... tatarutatatata!!~~ You won^^**

**So I will be continuing the story with the main pairing N/M. Though, You-chan still holds a big part in this fic so I wouldn't be leaving him out. hehehe**

**To the people who reviewed on my story: I have been laughing a lot at your reactions ahahahaha! Man. As much as I love your reviews, I gotta keep my promise, so thanks for waiting so long for my update, if you don't like it, NOt my fault -_-;**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Reaching the Grandeur**

Time flow: Night time

At the Sakura manor, there was a grand evening party held. Many visitors keep arriving on and on happy of the hospitality the Sakura's had given tonight. Guests from prestigious families were looking forward to this night. There was only a rare time that the Sakura's hosted parties and everytime they do, They would never feel any regret. Because their parties always ended grandly or should I say unpredictable. The last party they hosted ended with a parade of talented performers-- Ballerina's, Magicians, Mimes..etc-- escorting them out (Courtesy of Mikan's Dad--Seriously he does have a twisted mind sometimes). The guests are expecting much for the "Grand Finale" they will be receiving after this party.

Backround Music-Laounge Music...

"Welcome " She smiled as she shook the hands of the guests who had passed her. She has been doing this for the past 10 minutes since the party has started. Greeting guests. And in particular, Her friends were also present of course. Namely: Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Kitsu and Mochu. They arrived at the same time, coming to the party together than with their parents.

"Nice setting Mikan-chan. You've done a good job preparing everything " Nonoko said

"Of course. This is me you're talking about after all " she didn't mean to be snobby. Her friends were used to this attitude and didn't take it all to heart.

"There have better be crabs in this menu." Hotaru said eyeing Mikan.

"With 20 and above diffrent recipes. Enjoy " Mikan said as Hotaru's eyes glinted and she proceeded to the tables. Soon after her friends immerged themselves at the hostile entertainment of the hall. Mikan was still busy greeting the guests there were particular guests whom she was surprised to see. Especially a particular person with her cousin.

"Mikan look who I brought " Misaki said referring to the man who was currently holding her hand

"Tsubasa-senpai! " She said ecstatically

Andou Tsubasa: A handsome fellow with dark blue hair and midnight blue eyes. He was Misaki's batch mate before Misaki repeated a year. He was a senior when Mikan was a freshman. He used to be the council president and currently he is studying abroad but right now sought to have a vacation back to Japan. His parents were entertainers: Actor and Actresses, but his grandmother was the one currently training him to become and inheritor of the traditional Japanese dancing school.

"_Ya! Ochibi-chan_ (Hey, Little one)"

"You actually made it! I missed you so much!" Mikan hugged her senpai as he patted her head as a Big brother would do.

"I missed you too kiddo."

"Ne senpai! I would like to chat with you later on ok? Right now I have to greet guests but you have to promise me we are going to catch up ok? "

"Hai hai. well then Im just gonna have to drag this pretty little lady around to keep myself busy then." Misaki faked punched him and blushed. Yes, those two were close but haven't started dating yet. Though Mikan knows sooner or later they will end up pretty quickly. Misaki was just stubborn.

And as Mikan was standing a hand tapped to her shoulder. When she faced the owner, a smile was placed on her face as she recognized who it was.

"Nice to have you here Ruka-pyon " She said happily

"Haha, thanks for inviting me Mikan-chan, I see that this party is so lovely."

"Well thank you. Now, would you mind explain why you didn't come with Hotaru tonight?" She asked

"She complained that I was too slow and eventually went ahead " He sweatdropped and Mikan giggled. Mikan was amused with Ruka and Hotaru's relationship. They were like the total opposite. And Ruka was more kind of girlish and Hotaru was more...you know, being more Hotaru. (-_-;)

"Well, she's over there gobling up crab menus. Feel free to approach but NEVER touch her crabs ok? "

"I already have that in mind, Thanks Mikan-chan " He said before he went to his beloved.

Mikan smiled at the sight before her. The guests were enjoying themselves. She couldn't help but feel thankful that her hard work paid off. ' No, Not yet, I am not going to be satisfied until this party is over'

It was a few minutes that Mikan had decided to move away from the entrance area and started to hold a conversation with guests. And then moments later, her parents called the attention of the guests.

"Fellow visitors! It is a humble pleasure for us to have you in our manor this evening. I see to it you are enjoying, no?" Yukihara, Mikan's father lifted a glass of wine to see if they approved and most of the people lifted their wines in gesture of acceptance with smiles in their faces. "I thought so. Well now, I have the honors to thank all of you for earnestly contributing to charity. All of us has made people happy. And in return for that happiness, We, the Sakura family return the favor by giving you happiness aswell. Everyone, feel free to enjoy the evening because as they say, The night is long. And also I would like all of you to awknowledge the work of my daughter who made this night flashy as you see." Everyone clapped their hands elegantly as Mikan took the stage and bowed to them.

"I only wish that eveyone will be having fun tonight." Mikan said and they awknowleged her with claps of their hands

"And so everyone, " Suddenly Mikan's mother, Yuka, spoke up. " I believe it is time for us to dance. Let us show the beauty of our elegance." The people eventually made into pairs to get ready for the dance, Mikan was about to go down the stage and look for a partner but it seems what her mother had soon said afterwards made her flinch.

"And due to the request of my friend and former senior, Kaori Hyuuga, Because her family had mostly contributed to quite the largest sum, I offer my daughters first dance to her beloved son." Yuka smiled like there was no tomorrow while inwardly Mikan was feeling the greatest irritation. For Yuka, there was nothing more than matchmaking her daughter. Well there was nothing she could do about it anyway. Many people are watching. And the proper way to extract manners is to accept it. Geez it almost feels like her mother was selling her.

She saw him getting up the stage offering his hand. But I ain't gonna lie to you folks. Right now, He looks like a dashing handsome devil

"May I?" he smirked at her

_**'Cocky bastard' **_Mikan thought before taking his hand.

_---Music starts---_

The pairs started moving their feet. Almost everyone in the room was in rythymn to beat of the music.

"It surprises me that someone like you knows these kind of dances." Mikan said scoffing silently at him.

"People with extraordinary talent like me treat these basics like crap." He smirked

Mikan furrowed her brows lightly and bit her lip as irritation yet again engulfed her. If he was using this dance to get on her nerves she might as well kick his balls right now. But right now, there was nothing ill-mannered she could do to Natsume in a range where people could site. As childish her ideas seem to be, she just found it interesting to just imagine the torture she could do to Natsume. Yet, it is as said. It only stays in her mind.

--

With Mikan's Parents.

"Are? I haven't seen You-chan dear." Yuka said

"Yes... I wonder where that boy has been wandering about. Usually it would be him asking the first dance of our little tangerine." said Yukihara

"Hahaha, yes. I really find You-chan's affection to Mikan rather cute even at this age. "

"Mmm. There's nothing more loving than siblings affection. Now, how about we dance hun?" Yukihara said as he neared Yuka's nose and touched it with his own. Yuka blushed and nodded.

_Baka, Baka, Baka_

They were about to head on the dance floor when Yukihara suddenly felt slight pain buzzing on the back of his head. It seems his head has encountered something hard. He rubbed the sore spot irritatedly and looked back.

"That Hurt! " He said and upon his turn, his face paled.

"Good evening Yuuuuukii~" A blonde woman was currently waving at him with a medium sized airgun on her waving hand while the other hand holding Yuka in captive and with Yuka laughing nervously

"Geh!" Yukihara exclaimed. "Luna! What are you doing here! _--I thought I managed to get rid of you tonight-- "_ The last part he said under his breath. And then he earned yet another airgun blast at him making him disarrange his face. "That hurts!" he exclaimed

"Baka-gun2369 courtesy of Imai interprises highly designed to hit airheaded idiots. Huh! You thought you could get rid of me? Tough luck Yuki! It will still be long years before you outwit the Great Koizumi Luna! " She smirked smugly at him with her nose animatedly rising like pinochio.

"Then, as you're punishment. I shall be kidnapping my beloved cousin away from you the whole night! Bwahahahaha" And then out nowhere got a small ball and threw it in front of Yukihara, emitting smoke only around him and using the oppurtunity to escape.

"*Cough cough* Wait!! Yuuukaa~~~" he said and chased after them. Even though many people seen the encounter. They really didn't mind it. They were used to it. After all, each parties held by Yukihara or Luna is not complete without the constant arguments and childish tactics between the two. Other people may view it as one way they show affection towards each other... Boy, if only they knew...

--

Mikan sweatdropped and blushed in embarrasment at having heard and seen the entire incindent with her aunt and father. Pondering her thoughts while dancing with Natsume. It seems for a slight moment she has forgotten who she is dancing with

'I may have said not to overdo it but kidnapping mom is kinda...' she could'nt even find the right word.

"Is your family really that highly wacked? " Natsume chuckled

"Shut up." She can't even counterback his words regarding her family. Well... they are kinda wacked.

The dance was almost over. And when it did. Mikan finished with a courtsey while Natsume tooked her hand and kissed it. Mikan blushed for a slight moment.

_My arent those two fit for each other?_

_I agree, Each's family and physical features are indeed outstanding._

_--_

They heard the people who watched them complimenting them. Her friends staring and also agreed. But, there is always the opposite effect aswell... eyes of a certain person was piercing through the pair's back, staring above the mainrooms staircase that were hidden by curtains

"My, aren't you so grouchy. I wondered why my grandson who practically made no contact with me since 6 years ago, suddenly call me out " A middle-aged looking woman smiled and crossed her arms as Youichi just continued to stare at them before making his move to go down.

Another set of music has began to play indicating a new set of dance. Mikan really didn't want to dance again and before she could tell Natsume off, Natsume pulled her away from the dancing crowd. He lead her to one of the empty balconies. She finally pulled her hand out of his grip.

"Why the heck did you take me here?" she said and Natsume handed her a glass of wine which he managed to get along the way.

"Trying to get me drunk?" said Mikan

"Not so the least. I only have one glass or... are you one to say to say that you have low alcohol tolerance? I could use that advantage." he smirked circling his glass making the wine move in circles.

"Drinking wine is part of social parties. Of course I know how to control my alcohol. " She said before taking a sip.

"So this is where you were." A voice from the balcony's entrance caught their attention. The person made Natsume grouch.

"What are you doing here? " he said grumpily. Youichi ignored his comment.

"I need to talk to you alone. " he said to Mikan. He looked serious so Mikan agreed.

"Ok. " She said as she was about to follow, Natsume grabbed on to her wrist.

"Let go Hyuuga. " she said sternly and Natsume just scoffed and let her hand go. She will be repaying this act later he thought. As he saw their figures losing their way from the crowd, he grunted and entered the busy hall indulging himself with some liqour.

--------------- OoO---------------

Mikan had followed her little brother to wherever she was leading her. She found herself being led to her manors exquisit elegant garden. Being led to this place brings back memories. She smiled to herself

**Flashback**

_"You-chan!....You-chan! " A small little girl was calling out. The household was frantic looking for this young master. He had disappeared since the morning from his room. Mikan on the hand was practically worried even for a girl at her age. She just had a little brother. She was happy, but it doesn't seem that her said little brother was. As everyone was busy looking for the young master, Mikan strolled to one of the paths she found. Unfamiliar with it, she just followed it, she had a feeling that she could find something or someone there. And lo behold, he found a little boy sleeping at the gardens gazebo._

_'You-chan!' she smiled as she thought and happily skitted towards the gazebo. She stared at his face for a while, she noticed that his eyes were kinda puffy, has he been crying? she thought as she neared his face a little more, the lad's senses where sharp as a knife and suddenly woke up alert and looking at his invader with cold looking eyes._

_'Get away from me, you're just like everyone else, trying to console me even though you're happy at what happened to my family.' he was shivering as his tears were falling down his cheeks. Mikan clenched her fists and suddenly slapped the little boy before giving him a hug._

_"That's right, I am happy, I am happy that you're family died, because if they haven't, I would not recieved a younger brother. You're thinking is far to much You-chan, you should be happy you survived, you should be happy that we made you our family and you should be happy recieving love. We love you, don't take my words as poison, take it as assurance, if you find it hard to trust others, don't let it be hard to trust me. I am you nee-chan, I will protect you, I won't let you get hurt again." she said as she hugged him. Realization struck the little boy and suddenly he burst into tears clinging on to Mikan... Mikan smiled and as the boys tears died down she took his hand_

_"Let's go back You-chan" Youichi just blushed and stared at the ground as Mikan continued to lead him back to the mansion. And soon after that day Youichi would always cling unto Mikan._

**End of Flashback**

That's right, this place holds a very special memory, its been awhile since she visited this place, could Youichi have something really important to tell?

Mikan giggled "This place brings back old memories right You-chan? Why did you bring me here?"

Youichi smiled "I just miss this place and you were so busy that's why I wanted to spend time with you nee-chan" Mikan smiled at him

"Well, I have been pretty busy and I guess that I neglected you for awhile, so what did you want to talk about You-chan" she said as she sat down.

Youichi heard the music from their home change and he smirked "Before I tell you..." he bowed to her and extended his arm "May I have this dance?"

"Do You have to ask?" she said as he accepted his hand. Youichi smiled and led the dance which he was experienced at too. He looked at Mikans smiling face...

_Moments from now..._

_That smile will have to go away..._

_Those beautiful eyes which is fillied by pride..._

_Will have to lose it's brilliant glint..._

_Tonight..._

After the music ended Youchi kissed Mikan's hand.

"My, You-chan is quite a gentleman" She giggled, "So, what did you want to talk about You-chan?" She asked. Youichi led her to the inside of the garden's gazebo and amidst there was a table that had wine. He gave one glass to Mikan.

"A toast for my Nee-chan's success for tonight, You're hard work really payed off." He said raising his wine.

She giggled "I know, but the night is not over yet, I don't know if it will be a total success. By the way, don't drink too much wine You-chan, I wouldn't like you to get knocked out." She reminded

He smugged "Don't treat me like a child nee-chan" '_**Believe me, you don't know' **_"Now let's toast." Mikan just smiled and complied, they both drank the glasses. Youichi looked at the corners of his eyes as he watched her intently drinking the wine. As Mikan finished the whole glass, she smiled at Youichi, who just stared at her.

_In a matter of time..._

_In order to get what I want..._

_I would have to take desperate measures..._

_Even if it takes for you to hate me..._

"You-chan what wron--" Her eyes widened as she dropped the glass of wine unintentionally_**.'What's happening. My knees, are becoming weak' **_Youichi put his glass of wine back to the table and went near Mikan calmly. When all of the sudden Mikan's knees finally gave out and Youichi caught her.

"You-...chan what's.. the meaning of this." Her body was officially numb. She can't move her body but she still was concious. She stared at Youichi's face and saw that his eyes were diffrent. It was quite intimidating. For sdome reason she felt herself shivering. "N-ne You-chan, why do you look so sca-" One swift movement and Youichi captured her lips. Though her body could not move her mouth still can and out of shock she accidentally bit Youichi's lips. He winced back licking the blood away from his lips and his hollow eyes staring at the horror face Mikan was giving. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! STOP THIS NOW."she shouted hoping someone would hear her voice or atleast Youichi will snap out of his senses. But with no avail.

_Even if you make that face_

_I have already decided_

_That in order to have you_

_I will sacrifice what relationship we had in the past_

_This heart that you filled with strong emotions_

_Shall break out in unbelievable means..._

Youichi had slipped something in his mouth and gave it to Mikan indirectly. She couldn't do anything from this point. Her body was numb and she was too confused and scared at the moment to think of what was happening. The last words she heard before passing out were "I'm sorry...nee-chan."

* * *

**Whoohoo, finally managed to finish this chapter! **

**Though I did promise you guys that this fic was going to be continuing as N/M. This chapter has focused on one of my plots. So for now, N/M moments will come in a while. :D**

**Authors time!:**

**YESH! I was really satisfied on how I characterized Luna. If you guys have noticed, I exactly made her at her normal age. The same age group as Mikan's Mom. NO offense but I really don't hate Luna. Well at first I did but as the manga had progress I kinda understood her a bit. She is not that mean. She was just a bit confused so she was driven to that point where she had to side with the ESP. **

**I made her to be Mikan's aunt. The character of her that really loves Yuka and instead of being an antagonist, She plays a humorous part in this fic. A childish aunt ^_^ .**

**In the later chapters. Luna will be somewhat an important character to Mikan. **

**SO... LUNA HATERS. I hope this satisfies you.**


End file.
